


【新愛】風影父子談話集

by Lovesss



Series: 風影父子談話集 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不拆不逆, 父子年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 114,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 一個長篇。
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Series: 風影父子談話集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991743
Kudos: 30





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 內容低俗，LOF不給發(LOF：黃砂黑砂)，借親友帳號一用。感謝她大方協助。  
> 漫威相關是她本人的創作。

我爱罗喜欢思考。

极度缺乏陪伴的童年里他养成这样的习惯，以忍耐数千个不能入睡的夜晚。如今回首望去，那段日子已遥远得几乎没有记忆可言，余下的只有模糊而顽固的意象：父亲睥睨的眼神，紧紧抱住熊玩偶的感觉，还有踮起脚才能看见夜叉丸在流理台上做什么的自己。

还有月亮。我爱罗熟悉它的每个面貌，与没有温度的光辉。

当他侧过脸看向自己抓住床单的手，照在上面的月光还和三十年前一模一样。

他却不是当年独自熬过夜晚的他。

羞愧感突然而至。他可能是颤抖了一下，或绷紧了身体，身上的新希闷哼一声，握在腰上的手加重力道。“父亲？”他问，“难受吗？”

没有回答，我爱罗松开床单，抬起手指从桌上的葫芦裡牵出细细的砂，将它们送向窗户前。

“……！”新希忽然格外用力的顶了一下，酸涩的疼痛中还有薄弱处被撞击的胀痛感，我爱罗咬住嘴唇，砂子随着他的握拳打上窗框，散落在地上。

“窗户……”他努力忽视身体正在向养子做出的回应，所幸他的声音本就沙哑，现在也听不出有什麽不同，希望不是自欺欺人，“窗帘，拉上。”

新希向后看了眼，手指一动，几缕砂铁迅速解开绳圈，将窗帘拉开遮住圆形的窗。  
然后脱离他的控制，向下洒在黄色的砂上。  
像他重新俯下身贴近我爱罗。

现在房间裡十分昏暗，月光被阻隔，只有路灯艰难的透进来，但对忍者来说已经足够。我爱罗看着新希执起他的手侧头亲吻，将它拉到他的肩膀上。

掌心下的皮肤灼热，姆指能感觉到颈侧跳动的脉搏。我爱罗闭上眼，用双手一起搂住他。

新希吻他的眼睛，复上来的嘴唇像树梢嫩叶般轻微地颤抖。他从小就是严肃自矜的孩子。在他们开始这麽做之前，我爱罗见过他像这样颤抖的次数屈指可数。他以外的人更不可能见到。

我爱罗在下体被握住时无声的屏住呼吸。

“这样做的话，父亲舒服吗？”新希问。

他的抚摸细致，手掌上下移动间甚至避开了长茧的部位，只用掌心做最柔和的磨擦。新希尚在摸索床帐之后的技巧，但也足够让我爱罗闭着眼，十指陷入新希结实的背脊，才能忍住分开双腿迎接更多欢愉的本能。

“……嗯。”他低哑的应了一声。担心养子不理解，又点了下头。

忍者的手无不灵活，但不会再有人能像新希这样引出他的反应。只有这个孩子曾仰着头问他：父亲高兴吗？  
──父亲满意吗？  
──父亲喜欢吗？

后来他们习惯了彼此，新希自能判断他的情绪与喜好，这类问题再也没出现过。  
直到现在。  
稳定多年的关係發生改变，一切都在重新摸索。

新希用一隻手半搂住他再次动起来。压抑而渴切的律动中，手上的动作不可避免的粗暴了一些，但胀痛与迟滞感较之先前已缓解许多。无法言传，只能亲身体会，名为快感的奇异感觉涓涓涌出，让我爱罗咬着牙哼出些许急促的喘息。  
由新希给予的肉体刺激带来不安感，却又有三分是信任与松懈。

从三头身小男孩成长到比他还高的优秀忍者，我爱罗一直都知道新希对他全心全意，如同他对新希。

然后不由得他再思考下去，前方和体内的刺激陡然加重，强悍的抽插变得紊乱，本该疼痛，被滚烫的手套弄的性器却放出足够麻痺神经的甜美快感，我爱罗只能躺在床上，因为正享受着原本不该拥有的东西而颤抖。高潮时他不知道自己是什麽表情，只听见新希低沉又尖锐的喘着，将精液弄在他的体内。那是什麽感觉？我爱罗说不上来，觉得像是终于打完一场漫长的仗，大汗淋漓、手足酸软……命在顷刻。

“父亲。”  
在扭开的脸上不断亲吻的是长大成人的养子。

忍者应该远离酒与色。前者很容易理解，酒醉即使对普通人来说都是危险的状态；后者，我爱罗一直以为那是由于他们不该和别人贴在一起，暴露身体的要害。现在他的喘息已平復，腰与腿纵然酸软也不过是一点恼人的小状态，丝毫不影响行动，他却只是仰面躺在床上，任由热量从汗溼的身上逐渐褪去──我爱罗这才明白，原来「色」真正的影响在于对意志的消磨。

他睁开眼去看新希。

新希看起来……还好。

他的脸上还留有高潮时专注至微微扭曲的神色，墨绿色的眼睛比平时更亮一点。性欲的气息彷彿转化了一部份沉稳成为朝气蓬勃的生命力。

“父亲在想什麽？”新希问，并不躲避他的目光。

在想也许对你这样的年轻男孩来说「色」是有益的。

我爱罗偏过视线，哑着嗓子说，“水。”

新希披衣下床，端来一开始就备好的水盆，我爱罗坐起身，接过水指着房间另一侧的屏风：“你也去整理一下吧。”

“……我想帮父亲。”

“我自己可以。”

“但是上次……”

我爱罗垂着眼将溼透的毛巾拧乾，脑海中浮现上一次的情况，“今天没有上一次那麽累。”他说。不过累是个太轻描淡写的字眼。

新希站在床边安静了好一会，直到我爱罗用眼神询问他还有什麽事。“所以父亲觉得我做得比上次好吗？”他问，“我进步了吗？”

“我不大懂好与坏的标准，但我是这麽认为的。”

新希的眼睛比刚才还要亮。一米八的大人难得又有了小孩子的样子，我爱罗看了他一眼，催促：“快去吧。”

“是，父亲。”他温顺的说。

一面屏风隔出两个空间，我爱罗在这一边，新希在那一边，一段时间裡只有毛巾在水裡搅动的轻微水声，直到新希再次出声：“裡面……要处理乾淨。对身体不好。”

我爱罗知道这个，而且已经在做了，“嗯。”他没有说话的馀裕，只用鼻音回应。

那边传来哗一声响，还有异物落地的声音，我爱罗闭着眼都能感觉到新希手忙脚乱的从椅子上站起。

“对不起，父亲，我把水打翻了。”

奇怪于他语调中的慌张，我爱罗看向屏风：“桌上的文件打溼了吗？”

“没有，父亲。”他的养子侷促的说，“我很快就整理好。”

我爱罗靠回床头继续手上的动作。他不解新希突如其来的紧张，但是没有馀力去思考。就像刚才说的，他正处于意志被消磨，倦怠且疲乏的状态。

他想自己今晚一定会睡得很沉。一夜无梦，直到晨光穿过云朵，照进砂隐每一户人家，落在他们的床头。

“新希。”我爱罗轻声说，“把窗帘拉开吧。”

TBC.


	2. 第二章

新希的房间在二楼，和我爱罗隔着一条走廊，是如果不集中精神去聽，就不会被那边的动静打扰的距离。

从被我爱罗带回家的第一天开始，那就是新希的房间。当时我爱罗不认为让新希和他一起睡会是好主意，即使成为法律上的父子，实际上对那孩子来说他只是陌生的成年人。为此在接下来的两个月里，我爱罗即使睡着也竖着一只耳朵注意那个房间的动静。

他知道孤单的小孩子会在夜晚哭泣。

也曾经父子一起入睡，但那都是些特殊情况。

反而是新希成年后的现在，在夜晚躺在一起成为常态。

起先是新希主动在性爱之后留下来，拉过棉被将他们两个一同盖好，一副理所当然的样子。

我爱罗忆起曾在书中看过女角色哭诉男角色不和她过夜的行为是多么不尊重她。於是也理所当然的同意了。

接着，在没有性爱的情况下新希仍然和他钻进同一个被窝，这也很正常。他们是屋子里唯二的人，有同样的就寝时间，都不排斥和对方肌肤相亲，彼此的气味和呼吸声不会让他们感到私人领域被侵犯。

让外人来看，我爱罗的心思也许显得很矛盾：他尽力学习做个好父亲，却从未试图让他们成为通常意义上的父子；他又并非完全不明白何谓“通常”，这就是为何他和新希的所有亲密行为都仅限於家中。

有人说他高深莫测，砂铠覆盖下的脸庞难以看透，其实不过是因为他做决定时并未将他人的看法视为首要考量。

“还不想睡吗？”我爱罗问。

──他正和新希躺在床上。

今晚没有性爱，我爱罗平平躺着，新希侧身抱着枕头，在看他。

看得我爱罗不得不问他为何还不睡。

“我还不累。”新希说，“我想看着父亲。”

“老毛病还是改不掉。”我爱罗闭着眼说。

“嗯？”新希发出疑惑的声音。过了一会没等到我爱罗的解释，他便追问：“父亲觉得这是我的……毛病吗？”

从小就是这样。我爱罗心想。

“你第一次参加中忍考试，和秋道家的女儿战斗。”他说，“战斗前没有观察对手，反而看着我。”

他的声音平淡，没有谴责或揶揄，只是回忆：“我在你出发时说过，不要将注意放在我身上。”

他为什么这么说？啊，是因为新希向他保证会拿下胜利，“不辱没父亲之名”，那个只有他胸口高的孩子这么说。

想起这段过去，当时无奈的心情也湧了上来。比起胜利，我爱罗期望的是新希能认识砂隐以外的人，无法成为朋友也无所谓，只希望他对外界产生更多兴趣，开始想要了解他人。

而不是眼中只有砂隐和他。那至多是个好忍者，不会是好的影。

“我没有做到，父亲失望吗？”新希向他更挨近一点。我爱罗不受拂上来的气息影响，安详的回答：“你还年轻，未来的路上有很多目标在等待你完成。”

认真说起来，发现养子在对手面前专注的和自己对视时，我爱罗的感觉只是：啊，果然。

没有失望可言，说不定还有淡淡的好笑。

至少现在回想起来会让他想微笑。

他又说：“你还是个孩子。”

“但现在我成年了。”新希说着，已然半伏在他的身上。他贴得极近，我爱罗不得不睁开眼，在昏暗中看见他执拗的表情，“我记得有一次父亲去学校视察，所有人都记住老师的提醒专心听课，只有我看着走廊上的父亲。老师一直犹豫，不知道该不该警告我。”

“我现在还是没改掉小时候的缺点。”他这么总结，墨绿的眼睛注视我爱罗。

我爱罗一直在心里把新希的注视称为“若有所求的眼神”。

在外人甚至家人如勘九郎看来，分明是平静的脸和没有波澜的目光。只有我爱罗知道新希在期待他回应，称赞也好，评判亦可，甚至只需一个简单的回望。

“这不是缺点。”我爱罗说，“每个人都有无法改变的部份，也有怎么努力都做不到的事。像荒矢，他还是无法不害怕別人的目光，但已经学会带着这种情绪继续行动。这就足够了。”

在这段话里，新希脸上的执拗在前半部份柔和下来，接着在后半段转为面无表情。

“怎么了？”我爱罗茫然了。

新希摇摇头，默默从他身上下去，躺好并闭上眼睛。

我爱罗一时想不出自己说错了什么。

看看钟，时间也不早了。我爱罗起身拉拉棉被，确保它能盖住他们，沙漠的夜晚是很冷的。

“晚安，新希。”

“……晚安，父亲。”

后半夜里新希在睡梦中侧身过来搂住他的手臂，我爱罗也睡得正沉，并未意识到自己侧头回应，脸颊上的痒意来自新希头顶翘起的短发，只是在早晨醒来发现手臂被抱住时，无声的牵了牵嘴角。

可惜新希突然而生的阴郁没有在一夜之后轻易消失。

“新希在生我的气。”我爱罗这么告诉勘九郎。

他的哥哥却说：“是吗？我没看出来。他平时不就是这样吗？”

惹得我爱罗皱起眉，倒不是针对勘九郎。

稍作留意后他便确定没有人注意到新希的情绪不同于平日。

我爱罗因此放弃了静观其变的打算。傍晚新希再次出现在办公室时，他对他的养子说：“还记得我对你的第一个要求吗？”他接过文件搁在一旁，仰头看着桌前神色有些怔忡的年轻人，再次说出多年前的那句话：“如果你想要什么，告诉我，因为我可能不知道你需要什么。”

新希说出他的需求，能给的我爱罗给他，不能给的，我爱罗给他理由。他们一贯如此。

故而他不大明白新希为什么在面对其他人时如此压抑。诚然影也可以有各种脾性，鸣人是好的影，我爱罗自己也是好的影。但他很清楚新希固然不是鸣人，也不是他，那种对剧烈情感的隔绝与不表达刻在他的童年里，却不是新希的童年。

“所以，你怎么了？”我爱罗问，“我说错了什么吗？”

“父亲没有错。”新希否认，走向前将距离由风影与部下拉近至父子之间，椅子上的我爱罗不得不把头再仰高一点。

“是我的问题。”背光的新希脸上蒙了一层阴影，阴郁倒是消失了，他先自承有错，犹豫了几秒之后说：“我不喜欢父亲提起荒矢。”

“我以为你们是朋友？”而且是很好的朋友，下忍时期三人小队的情谊经常是最真挚的，尤其新希是个讨厌虚与委蛇的孩子。

“我们是。但我不想要……在和父亲独处时提起他。”

“我知道了。”我爱罗缓缓说，向后靠在椅背上，抬起眼睛看他：“只有荒矢吗？其他人呢？夜土？茉莉？……漩涡鸣人？”

新希在他面前一向不怎么掩饰，我爱罗毫不意外的看见他的脸色变了变。

“平时当然无所谓。”也许是自己都觉得任性，新希的耳根发红，还是坚定的说出了愿望，“但是独处的时候，如果可以不要提起其他任何人就好了。”

我爱罗在想，这是父子之间会有的期望，或是随着他们发展出“那样”的关系才产生的？直觉说答案是后者，不过仔细一想，如果是六岁、十二岁的新希提出这样的要求，他似乎也不会感到意外。

“知道了。”他对十八岁的新希说，“我会注意。不过，如果以后我偶尔提起他人，希望你不要像这样……”

“我不会再闹脾气了。”新希痛快的说，“我错了，父亲。”

我爱罗点点头，坐直身将文件拿到眼前，示意新希可以去做他的事了。

“谢谢，父亲。”在他看文件的时候，新希扶著桌面，俯下身在他额角的字上轻轻吻了一下。

“嗯。”我爱罗下意识回应。新希向后退了两步，转身离开，无声的掩上门。

我爱罗继续低头看文件，几秒之后，抬手摸了摸被亲吻的地方，心中升起一丝好奇。

新希至今还未吻过他的嘴唇。

他是怎么想的？

这个问题不重要，也没有任何急迫性，仅仅是他偶尔的好奇心。

所以就像他一贯的政策那样，我爱罗决定静观其变。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章的肉裡面，他們沒有接吻，不曉得有沒有人注意到XD


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磁遁的能力很珍貴，擁有這種能力的人一定是砂隱重點培養的種子選手，而且有我愛羅在，他不會讓村裡的小孩被排擠。(我也寧可相信砂隱的風氣和他小時候不一樣了)  
> 所以既然新希被撿到時一臉兇狠，還會主動攻擊靠近的人，我私設他不是砂隱村的人。

“风影大人是难以讨好和接近的人。”五代风影的某任助手曾对他的朋友感慨，“他没有私心。”

这也是砂隐人民的共识。

当然，要是早个几年，人们只会说他冷漠乖僻，不可能说出“没有私心”这种称许的好话。

我爱罗在任数年，不再是被长老左右的傀儡风影，尤其在四战之后地位稳固，却没有培养亲信。人有私心，就会有偏好，会亲近自己喜欢的人。好几年来我爱罗身边的助手下属来来去去，同事之间自然有竞争，都想得到风影的青睐，始终没有人能脱颖而出。

他们的村长大人知人善任，能力强大，就是好像缺了点七情六欲。如果将感情列成表格，横排是深度，竖排是种类，我爱罗的那一份除了亲属栏的寥寥几人、朋友栏的漩涡鸣人，其他人全部被他塞在村民栏──论深度，所有人都在横排的最右方，但想从村民栏被移到朋友栏，至今似乎还没有人做到。

此时就不得不提起新希，一个空降风影亲属栏的男孩。

那一天砂隐的天气很好，风是和缓的，沙砾沉在地上，即使是习惯风沙的村民也更欢迎这样的天气。

我爱罗在办公室里处理一些惯例的公文，忽然感觉砂子有异动。

每一粒砂都是他耳目的延伸。沙漠是他的主场，并不只是说说而已。

他唤来暗部，要求他们去看看西边的市场是否有异状。暗部还未离去，已有警备部队的人匆匆来报告：西部发生小规模房屋倒塌，有伤亡。

“只是这样的话，我们不会来打扰风影大人。”那个中忍说，在我爱罗面前直挺挺的立正站好，“但是首先赶到现场的队员说，看见了身边围绕黑色砂子的小孩逃离现场。”

“黑色砂子。”我爱罗重覆，“砂铁？”

原来如此。

出现疑似能够操控砂铁的孩子，这是无论如何都要立刻报告风影的事。在三代风影之后，砂隐再也没有出现拥有这等能力的忍者。

我爱罗略作思考，命令搜索那孩子的忍者们不许动粗，一旦发现立刻报告，自己则脱下风影袍前往现场。比起发现稀有血继限界的惊喜，我爱罗更在意的是那个孩子在逃离什么？

……从未听说三代风影有留下血脉啊？

那孩子的父母有意隐瞒吗？

或是他的能力今天才觉醒，猝不及防下造成意外？

在短短的路上设想了各种可能，到了现场才发现自己还是缺乏想像力。

倒塌的是租给外地商人的房子，商人死了一个，活着的那个被兇神恶煞的忍者一围，有问必答，我爱罗到的时候，正在指天咒地的发誓自己和那个损坏砂隐财产的小孩没有任何关系。

我爱罗看了看倒塌的墙体，在碎石间找到少量砂铁。又看看地上的一截长绳，神色冷了下来。

商人说，那个男孩是他们在西边某个城镇，向男孩的父母买来的。

男孩不是砂隐村的人，可以解释为什么他们直到今天才突然发现他。

“说清楚。”我爱罗说。

几个警备队员配合地举起忍刀做出狰狞的表情。

我爱罗有点好奇他们是不是觉得他不够有威慑力？就像以前有些长老说的，现在的年轻人对他曾经是什么样子没有概念？他并不是在抱怨。

商人面如土色的交代了来龙去脉。

由于土之国在北、火之国在东，风之国西边受战争影响较小，相对和平，对忍者的认知也较浅薄。对那里的居民而言，忍者不是死亡的使者，也不是英雄，是一些最好不要打交道，应该敬而远之的陌生人。

所以，当一对父母发现他们的儿子异于常人，想的不是他拥有忍者梦寐以求的才能，而是用疑惑与恐惧的眼神看他。

不能责怪他们无法面对一个哭泣时身边的铁制品会震动，有时还能让利器飞起来的孩子。这对父母是普通人，按照血继限界的正常遗传，他们本不该生出这样的孩子。

但听见他们要求商人将自己的儿子带到遥远的地方，越远越好，我爱罗仍然感到胸口处久违的疼痛。

不被需要，被认为不应该存在。他知晓这种感觉。

那对夫妇并不愚蠢，他们不单是害怕男孩本身的能力会伤害人，也害怕觊觎这能力的人会带来灾祸。不是杞人忧天，倒退十几年，不是由我爱罗做主的砂隐一定会把生下了特殊后代的父母抓来进行研究──所有忍村都会这么做。

不晓得那孩子知不知晓父母的考量。

他们不是为了金钱出卖他，可说是无可奈何的选择。

但是没有什么比知道自己的存在是个亟待解决的错误更让人感到孤独了。

“在这里逗留是因为这几天的砂尘暴让雷车无法行驶吧。”我爱罗说，“那孩子为什么没有求救？”

“我们告诉他他的能力暴露的话，会被忍者大人杀掉。”商人答完，脸色一变，指著旁边的同伴被盖起来的遗体：“不是，是他说的！都是他的主意！”

忍者大人们嗤嗤笑起来，有个声音嚣张的年轻人骂他：“胡言乱语！不知道风影大人的称号是什么吗？”

「砂瀑」。

事实上操控砂铁的三代风影和这孩子的能力更接近，年轻人却不提他。我爱罗大致上明白，这种行为应该被称为讨好。

“你原本要把那孩子卖给谁？”我爱罗问。结果商人并未事先找到买家，他们本就不是贩卖人的商人，只不过恰好看见了稀有的东西，奇货可居。

我爱罗正準备再说什么，忽然止住到口边的话，转头看向某个方向。

就像不久前那样，他感觉到有大量砂子旋转流动。原本不晓得原因，现在看来是含有磁性的矿砂在向那孩子集中，带动了砂子。

希望不是有人动粗，让他在惊怕中扬起这样的砂尘。我爱罗微微皱眉，望着那个方向问：“他叫什么名字？”

商人仰头看他，张了张嘴答不出来。

也不奇怪。毕竟只是货物，重要的不是名字。

“把他关起来。另外，他要赔偿这栋房子主人的损失。”我爱罗吩咐身后的小队长，然后有人从墙上的破洞跳进来，向他报告他们找到了那男孩。

“他似乎正在失控中。按照风影大人的命令，我们没有接近他，正在疏散附近的居民。”

“做得很好。”我爱罗点点头，“那孩子交给我。”

正被警备队员绑起双手的商人急切地说：“我可以提供帮助，风影大人！我有用来封印他的符！”

这引起在场的忍者们又一阵嗤笑，五代风影相当擅长封印术，这显然不是一个普通的商人可以知道的。

我爱罗看也不看商人一眼，扬起沙尘消失在原地。

他还不确定该怎么应对眼前的意外，只知道绝对不会是一道封印。那孩子因为自己无法选择的力量而痛苦，我爱罗不会让这种情况继续下去。

此时他并未意识到，这种无私的想法，也许正是他的私心所在。

TBC.


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然我愛羅和新希的初次見面很老套，但是沒關係，我吃。

就像因为不明白姐姐和姐夫的男女之爱而去拜读亲热天堂一样，有了新希之后，育儿和亲子关系的书籍陆续出现在我爱罗的书柜上。

说起来，这些书没有一本是为忍者家庭写的，而且总是假设双亲都活着、孩子是亲生的。最终它们都没有真正帮上忙，当新希问他为什么想收养他，没有任何人告诉我爱罗怎么回答才能引导他建立健全自信的人格。

……一般家庭的孩子会问的似乎是自己是怎么来的。

新希倒是很清楚这个问题的答案：他来到这里是因为父母拒绝拥有他。他远离家乡，孤单一人，为了逃脱被贩卖的命运杀了他的囚禁者，在我爱罗出现的时候，那些为他打破囚牢的砂铁像锋利的风，将所有陌生人隔绝在外。

但是对他来说世界上有谁不是陌生人。

身边除了砂什么也没有。那就是我爱罗看见的他。

有砂之铠覆盖，那些惊惶的砂铁打在身上几乎没有感觉。我爱罗缓缓走向砂暴的中心，想着自己该怎么做。

那孩子比他预期的更小一点，是依恋父母怀抱的年纪，风之国普通的衣著、普通的发色，以及一双被恐惧浸染，充满攻击性的眼睛。

我爱罗不知道自己看起来是否很危险，是不是让男孩感受到威胁。他在他的面前站起来，聚集起数十只尖锐的刺围绕他们。男孩还不了解这份能力，却已开始依赖它，学会不顾一切的将所有砂铁聚集到身边，运用它们伤害他人、保护自己。

──不该是这样的。

人不是只为自己而活，也不会永远孤独。就像他遇到鸣人，就像这孩子遇到他。

砂铁刺下时我爱罗跪下去将男孩抱在怀里。他用自己的背挡住利刃，用双手给他一个也许许久没有得到的拥抱。

没和孩子打过交道的风影并未想好该怎么行动，但他记得年幼的自己想要一个拥抱，如此简单，却从未得到。我爱罗曾经以为这个缺憾无法被弥补，只能接受，直到看见这个孩子在他面前。

男孩的身体又小又软，他成人的手臂压着宽松的衣物，一臂就能圈住整个肩膀。

他松手时男孩一屁股坐到地上，原本凶狠的小脸上只剩下惊讶，茫然的期冀从他仰头看着他的肢体语言中流洩出来。

“我会教你怎么控制力量。”我爱罗按著那副幼小的肩膀，告诉他。

你将能够保护自己想保护的事物，那些你爱的人不会再畏惧你。

以这么小的年龄，他可能还不懂我爱罗在承诺什么，但他的目光、他的表情，都在说：好。

只因为他得到了一个拥抱。

“你叫什么名字？”

男孩微微动了动嘴唇。

我爱罗放在心里的名字从此多了一个，新希。

“……没有留下伤疤啊。”

“什么？”

“虽然记不清了，但第一次见面的时候好像攻击了父亲。”新希的手从我爱罗腰间攀上他的背，顺着脊柱向上摸索。那里的肌肤一片光滑，连最细小的疙瘩也没有，更遑论疤痕。

“只是一点破皮而已。”轻柔的痒意让我爱罗有点困。但新希已经养成了在睡前漫无目的聊天的习惯。

“那时候我是什么样子？”新希的声音里有淡淡的迷惑，“我不记得了。”

我爱罗也不知道自己六岁时是什么样子，但新希的他记得很清楚。他想这也是父亲的责任，收藏孩子的点点滴滴，有一天他问起懵懂童年，就能告诉他一直都有人关注著他。我爱罗自己不能向任何人问这个问题。哥哥也好、姐姐也好，在我爱罗小时候他们也是孩子，对他的印象只有本能带来的恐惧，而夜叉丸已经死了。

“很可爱。”我爱罗说。新希浑身一僵，他只当没注意到，“在我看来，你只是个害怕的孩子。”不是麻烦，不是怪物，也不是珍贵稀有的武器。

“那就是父亲为什么收养我吗？”

新希轻轻吻他的肩膀与锁骨。我爱罗稍微分神，想起那里曾经被千鸟贯穿，大量出血的伤势现在只留下光滑弹性的皮肤，某方面来说，这就像他的人生。

“虽然忘了很多东西，但我还记得父亲抱着我，我觉得自己很高。”

我爱罗抱过的第一个孩子是他的侄子──下忍常做的保姆任务是D级，而他從不做C级以下的任务。奈良鹿代和新希差不多年纪，个头也差不多，都不是胖小子，坐在手臂上就像没有重量，让我爱罗有自己一不注意他们就会滑下去的错觉。

那天村民都被疏散，有幸看见风影抱着一个陌生的男孩时不时将他颠一颠的，只有忍者，不过隔天风影大人很会带孩子的流言便在砂隐四处流传开来。

“这是新希。”我爱罗对部下们说，“这几天他先和我住在一起。”

新希不肯搂他的颈子，两个小拳头紧紧攒住他的衣领，我爱罗看不见他在用什么表情盯着那些打量他的忍者，只知道小身体僵硬得像腰间被打了块木板，听见他这句话才放松下来。

原本我爱罗想牵着他，但掀起了一场小型沙尘暴，结果当然是连站都站不起来。新希试了两次，因为身体不听使唤浮现出害怕的神色，“只是查克拉使用过度而已。”我爱罗把他从地上抱起来，“休息几天就好了。”

说不定不需要几天。新希的查克拉量非同一般，让人很难相信他的父母是普通人。

在宣告紧急状况解除之后，我爱罗做的第一件事是唤来医疗班，结果新希的身体确实还不错，手臂上的几个伤口都是砂铁造成的，商人虽然饿了他几顿以免他有力气逃跑(事实证明这没什么用)，但还不至於真正对健康造成伤害。热汤送来后新希捧著碗喝了几大口，脸色很快就红润起来，我爱罗看他绷着小脸咕嘟咕嘟的喝湯，忽然想笑。

“只能喝这一碗。”他对新希说，“饿的话，过几个小时再吃別的。”

医疗忍者笑着说：“是的，小孩子肠胃弱小，只要胃里有食物可消化就好，不需要感到饱足感。”

“谢谢。”沉默一会之后，新希小声对医疗忍者说。是个有礼貌的好孩子，我爱罗摸了一下他头顶的发旋。

“风影大人要亲自照顾这孩子吗？”医疗忍者小心而好奇的问，“那么药和食谱……”

“準备好之后交给我吧。”我爱罗说。

打发了第三者，我爱罗端正的坐在新希面前，对他说：“你还记得家在哪里吗？”他端详著男孩的神情，“想回去吗？”

新希的脸上一片空白，如果不是红扑扑的血色，就像是勘九郎的人偶。他摇了摇头。看他的反应，我爱罗知道商人说的大概是事实。

“那商人说，他们欺骗你砂忍者会伤害你。”我爱罗停了一下：“你为什么决定在今天逃跑？”

“我发现我能操控这里的黑色砂子。”新希低头看着自己的手，“別的地方没有……没有这么多。我从窗户的缝隙慢慢把砂子拉进来，撕掉封印。”

他的嘴唇抖了一下，头低得更低，“然后我觉得我可以做得更多……我不是真的想……但我可以。”他握紧膝盖上的手，问：“我有杀死人吗？”

“……”我爱罗的沉默中，砂从葫芦里飞出来，挤进新希的手心里让他不得不张开手，看见它们在他的手上变成熊玩偶的形状，有鼻子和眼睛，还有几可乱真的缝线。

“我会教你怎么控制力量，就像这样。”

“……嗯。”新希抱紧了那只熊。

倒是没和他说谢谢。

不知道为什么，我爱罗竟然能感觉到这是因为新希对他更亲近。

那一天我爱罗带他回家，身体和精神的紧张疲惫让新希在路上就睡熟了，甚至没有留给不安与悲伤的空间……也没有洗澡。我爱罗把他放在床上，在用溼毛巾帮他擦脸时观察著孩童在睡梦中的脸。

我爱罗守了他一夜，隔天去办公时也带着他，再隔一天，他终于问：你愿意做我的养子吗？

新希仰望他，迟迟不回答。能和我爱罗这样长时间对视是件不寻常的事，特別是考虑到他的年龄。

“为什么？”他问。

“啊。”新希的声音里有种微妙的不满，“我以为我是立刻答应了。”

“不。你记错了。”你从小就深思熟虑。我爱罗想。

“父亲当时是怎么回答的？”

我爱罗清晰的记得，他给新希的理由是“因为你和我很像”。

那是实话，但又没有完全描述事实。

我爱罗闭上眼。有时候当情绪激动或是需要思考，他就会这么做。这是下意识的习惯。

“父亲？”新希轻轻抚过他眼下的阴影。

“当时我没有告诉你，找到你的那天，我派人去见了你的父母。”

新希的指尖停住，父母对他来说很遥远，比已经记不清的童年更遥远。是已经忘记，就不该再提起的存在。

“他们还是不要我吧。”

养子的声音还和平时一样平稳，是稍微偏高的清澈声线。我爱罗睁开眼的时候，却觉得好像在闭上眼的十几秒间，他又变成了那个充满不确定的小男孩。

“我想确定他们有没有可能想要你回去。”我爱罗注视著他，“我想如果有必要的话，我可以每隔几天去你的家指导你。”

新希完全没有笑意的哼笑，“他们没有这样麻烦父亲真是幸事。”

虽然不懂男女之爱可能被认为是个木头，我爱罗其实是个情商很高的人，他总是能理解他人的心情，特別是自己一手带大的养子。

他知道引起新希负面情绪的不是他的父母，而是自己。新希在意的不是父母的态度，那些他早已明白，他在意的是我爱罗的态度。

他不希望我爱罗愿意做他的父亲，是为了补偿他没有父亲。

他希望自己是我爱罗“想要”的。

我爱罗轻轻叹了口气，“新希。”他避开新希的目光，慢慢说，“可能在你看来，我是个无私的人，但我并不是总是这样。我在收养你之前确认你的父母没有意愿将你带回去，是因为。”

此处有个突兀的断句。我爱罗看着天花板，嘴唇微微抿起，“因为？”新希握住他的手，短促的追问。

“因为我不希望有一天你会离开我。”

无视了新希陡然握紧的手，说出实话之后我爱罗自顾自的松了口气，用坦然得多的语气说：“我就是这么想的。

我爱罗一向缺少嫉妒心或占有欲，但是在考虑要收养新希时，他立刻意识到，如果有一天新希离开他，回到有血缘的父母身边，那对他来说，会是……痛苦。而他并不轻易用这个词。

新希张开手臂环住他，一点一点收紧。从力道能判断他很激动，我爱罗完全理解，但他真的不喜欢被新希抱在怀里、脸埋在他的胸口，这是少数让他尴尬和不自在的事。

“新希。”带着轻微的责备，我爱罗推了推他。新希固执的不肯改正，“早在遇见父亲的那天我就决定了，我会一直跟著父亲，为此我可以做到任何事。”他说，“就是这个人，我就是这么想的。”

显然他已经完全忘记自己曾经是个多警惕的小孩了。

“孩子气。”我爱罗淡淡的说。相信童年的自己和现在的自己持有同样的想法，大概是他这稳重的养子难得幼稚的一面。

“才不是。”新希低声说。我爱罗能感觉他还想说什么，但最终新希咽下话语，只是用更牢固的姿势抱紧了他。

只有在这种时候我爱罗才会觉得自己真的长得不够高。

“只要今晚就好，父亲。”抢在他认真起来之前，新希央求道。

我爱罗最后还是选择妥协，让他紧盯作息、好吃好喝的餵到一米八的养子把他这个父亲当成小孩子往怀里按。这种感觉太过怪异。设想如果夜叉丸在眼前，我爱罗一定会紧紧抱住他，就像分离了三十年之后应做的那样。但他绝不会把自己的舅舅搂在胸前。

话说回来，他也不会想和夜叉丸进行性爱，光是念头就让人毛骨悚然。

想到这里，脑中浮现每次拥抱、性爱时新希满足的表情，我爱罗的心中升起了微妙的怜爱。

──奇怪的孩子。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前看到新希聲優的訪談，他說：新希有一个我爱罗这么厉害的人在，他会拼命跟住我爱罗的。有种就是这个人的感觉。  
> 這個訪談超有愛~


	5. 第五章

新希二十岁之后，长老开始注意到他仍然单身。

“新希大人该结婚了。村子里有很多优秀的女性，其中有没有他喜欢的人呢？”

在风影办公室里用温吞的语气说话的是清长老，他是老一辈中难得的非武斗派，作风像个性一样缺乏魄力，属于耐性熬资历而不是主动争取权力的类型。

这样的个性，在五代风影的时代才是合时宜的，如今他已是顾问团中数一数二的人物，与我爱罗的关系最为融洽，在海老藏死后。

我爱罗为老者沏上茶，宽大袍袖下莹白的手没有一丝颤动，提著小巧的握把让碧绿茶水从壺嘴注入杯中，“就我所知并没有。”

清长老双手接过茶杯，抿了一口：“并不让人意外啊，新希大人一直都和风影大人很相像。”

新希不乏追求者，但像他一样从未对哪个异性表现出留恋。不过相比对恋爱缺乏知觉的他，新希是有意识的在拒绝著女性。还有──对年长的男人有兴趣，这点上并不像他。

我爱罗微微颔首，没说话。

“风影大人当年是二十二岁才相亲。没有成功是造化弄人，令人遗憾。”清长老说：“也许新希大人可以早一点开始？如果有爱慕对象，二十岁已经可以完婚了，至今没有的话，也许需要靠外力推一把。”

否则恐怕会像风影大人一样一直单身下去喔。弦外之音这么说。

“那么就麻烦您安排了。”我爱罗说，“在不影响修炼和工作的前提下，能认识一些人是好事。”

他做决定一向痛快，清长老欣慰的点点头，正要开口说个结语，我爱罗却又说：“──但我不确定新希会不会配合。”

“他会不听您的？”老人惊讶的问，随即露出恍然的神色：“也是，风影大人一直不喜欢管束他人的选择。当年您继任时，大家還担心你会以恐怖统治村子啊。”能坦然说起当年那段不和谐的历史，也是清长老的特殊之处，“村子里的年轻人也证明了风影大人是对的，我们这些老人不能帮他们选出最好的成长道路。”

“父母要信任自己的孩子。”我爱罗十指交叉，淡淡的说，“做为风影，要信任村民。”

清长老不知想起了什么，出神的看着从热茶中升起的轻烟，过了好一会才回过神来。“不顾一切追求力量的老路，我们不会再走了。但在可能的范围内，还是想尽量尝试一下。”老人说，“优秀的血继限界血脉，没有被保留下去终究是遗憾啊。”

我爱罗点点头：“我明白。”虽然新希本身就是血继限界传承的最大反证。从收养他的那天开始，我爱罗就尽量假造了新希和三代风影有血缘关系的证据，少数知情的忍者亦自觉地保守秘密。

一个不经「血继」而来的血继限界太过稀奇，新希可能因此被別的村子盯上。这十几年一直无事，是我爱罗的保密做得好，另一方面也要感谢四战时，漩涡鸣人在忍者联军前的表现。

怎么说呢，在见识到神的力量之后，除了极度扭曲的野心家，大多数人都会对追求力量感到意兴阑珊吧。

……这也是为什么十几年来还在孜孜不倦想挑起战争的，除了大筒木一族，就是见识太浅的年轻人。

“何况，风影大人不想抱孙子吗？”清长老呵呵笑了起来，“孙子和孙女这种存在，真是相当可爱啊。”

我爱罗想了想，发现他似乎还无法想得那么远。

倒是恋爱这种据说十分甜蜜，让人幸福的关系，他没有感受过，如果新希能拥有的话，也不错。

两天后新希从任务中归来，我爱罗正在厨房里给自己烤牛舌，听见开门的声音，又找出一条秋刀鱼送进烤箱里。都是已经料理调味的熟食，需要做的只是加热。

新希第一次去木叶是为了中忍考试，恰逢大筒木袭击，来去匆匆，除了哪个村都有的速食，没在木叶尝到什么新鲜食物，直到后来我爱罗带他去奈良家做客，新希才第一次吃到烤秋刀鱼。

惊为天人。

席上的手鞠他们都没看出来，但我爱罗几千次和养子同桌饮食，新希吃东西时，喜欢和不喜的微妙变化，他再清楚不过。

那时坐在新希对面的鹿代正好相反，迟迟不动自己那条鱼，理由是鱼刺太麻烦。被手鞠兇巴巴的训了之后他才夹下一小块，用筷子把它戳得肉都散了，每挑出一根刺就叹一口气。

“真的不喜欢的话，给我吧。”我爱罗赶在姐姐对外甥动手之前开口：“在砂隐很少吃鱼。”

“啊，如果舅舅不介意的话就拜托了……”

“怎么能让你吃这小子吃过的！”

“没关系的。”我爱罗把秋刀鱼拿到面前，收获外甥感激的目光。他先吃了鹿代吃过的部位，然后往鱼腹处剖出横条，筷子一转，一块肥美的鱼肉就落到新希碗里。

手鞠正在叨唸要给他打包几条鱼带回去，姐夫应著是是是，没人觉得这么做有什么问题，只有新希抬起头极快的看了他一眼。

大概是以为自己把喜欢掩饰得很好吧。

其实我爱罗大可把自己那份给他，但他知道新希不会愿意分他的食物。

后来这种鱼成了他们家餐桌常见的料理，专供新希。随着经济与交通发展，鱼在砂隐市场上不再稀有，但也不算便宜，勘九郎因此好几次取笑新希挑剔：“怎么不能像我一样，吃汉堡排就很满意？”

至於我爱罗爱吃的牛舌也是高价食材，勘九郎倒是没提过半点意见。

“我回来了，父亲。”新希出现在厨房，他从小就不是会在玄关处大喊我回来了的孩子。砂铁应该是留在门边，他身上只有砂隐的上忍制服，整齐干净。

“任务顺利吗？”我爱罗仍然问。

“很顺利，我明天会交出详细报告。”新希向亮灯的烤箱瞥了一眼，像是随口一问：“秋刀鱼吗？”

我爱罗一直觉得，面对喜爱的东西假装不在意不会让人显得成熟，虽然大家似乎都认为成熟的忍者应该喜怒不形於色。

这么想的我爱罗没有意识到有许多年轻人是在模仿他，包括他家这位。

几分钟后两盘肉食冒著热气被盛在盘里，我爱罗看了看放在厨房里的两株仙人球，考虑著什么时候将它们和室外的同类们换个位置，等到冲过澡换上便服的新希再次出现，才和他一起坐到餐桌旁。

这可说是风影家的点心时间，只不过吃的不是甜食。我爱罗偏好咸口，而新希对秋刀鱼未去除内脏的苦味很满意。

他们的心头好都适合下酒，但我爱罗只在逢年过节需要庆祝时才喝酒，新希也随他。他们专心对付盘里的食物，几个眼神交会间，确认了对方没有什么紧急或重要的事，於是牙齿与舌头都只用来咀嚼。

新希已经有了只用筷子不沾手就能去除鱼刺的技术，但我爱罗还是先一步吃完他的那份。

“对了，顾问团那边，最近会帮你寻找相亲的对象。”他在洗盘子的时候想起这件事，头也不回的说。

我爱罗以为新希的反应会是“喔”，至多是个“喔？”，然后继续专注在他的点心。

他并没有想太多。或者说，他没有像个普通人那样思考。

身后迟迟没有回应，除了木筷和瓷盘碰撞的一声轻响。我爱罗关上水，将盘子放在一旁沥干，回过头看见养子搁下筷子，正看着他。

新希的神情很特別。他直直看着我爱罗，嘴唇自然而放松，脸部的线条同样平静……就和平常无甚区別，只不过刚才洗掉了油彩，失去颜料的红，让人更容易把注意放在他深色的眼睛上。

但我爱罗察觉异样。

──新希在探究他。

“怎么了？”我爱罗问。

那眼神并非有敌意或缺乏尊敬，远远没有那么严重。我爱罗不觉得被冒犯，只有难得的好奇，因为新希正在对他感到困惑，就像他曾经探究我爱罗为什么要对他好。

现在他做了什么让新希困惑？

“不想相亲吗？”他猜测。

这让新希微微皱了下眉，我爱罗正在琢磨这意思是对亦或错，他的养子已推开椅子起身走向他，几步就跨过礼貌距离走进了私人距离内，我爱罗下意识抬起头，否则几乎贴身的距离内他只能看见新希的下巴。

他也发出了惊讶而短促的声音，提醒新希太近了。

然而即便短促，那声轻哼还没完全出口，嘴唇就被新希的嘴唇轻柔地覆住了。

我爱罗睁大眼，忘记了呼吸，他想从新希的眼中找到些什么，以说明此时的行为，但那双颜色与漆黑相类的眼中只有他。

双手撑在流理台上，新希整个人压向他，带着点气势汹汹的意思，嘴唇却只是温和的贴着他，直到确认了我爱罗动也不动，没有拒绝，才侧过头用不同的角度轻轻磨蹭。

我爱罗不知道接吻应该是什么感觉，他觉得新希也不知道。他们吻过额头眼睛脸颊，在锁骨肩膀胸膛留下印迹，唯独不曾让互相亲吻的嘴唇亲吻彼此。

为什么在现在做出以前未曾有过的行为呢？急需解答的疑惑充满在我爱罗的心中。

嘴唇上温热的柔软离开了，新希仍将他困在流理台前，沉默的对视中不晓得从我爱罗脸上看到了什么，他再一次皱起眉，而且这次紧紧锁住，是苦恼的样子。

“新希。”我爱罗说，“我们需要谈谈。”

於是再次在桌边坐下，尚未吃完的秋刀鱼已经无人去理会。新希不知出于何种考量，拒绝与他隔桌相望，将椅子拖到旁边和他面对面坐着。

我爱罗抱着手臂，脑海中梳理著刚才发生的一切。

新希在他说了相亲的事之后开始反常，然后进行了接吻这个以前没有做过的事，可知接吻与相亲的话题并非相互独立，是有关联性的。

但是关联是什么，我爱罗就想不明白了。

他收拢目光，抬头迎上新希的注视，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他问。

这并非质问，是一个真诚的询问。

但新希似乎不这么看。他的脸庞绷紧，如果砂铁在身边的话，也许此时已经躁动起来。

“请容我说一句，这是我要问父亲的才对。父亲知道自己在做什么吗？”

TBC.


	6. 第六章

新希小时候有说话过份文诌诌的毛病。

普通人说「逊毙了」，他偏要说「令人悲叹」；「我打你用一只手就够了」，在他口中是「单手足矣」。同龄人会觉得这很酷(或是装模作样)，而在长辈看来这是种反其道而行却相当成功的装可爱。当然，我爱罗或勘九郎从没这么告诉过新希。

随着年岁渐长，意识到自己不需要靠言语展现气势，新希改掉了这种过於正式的说话方式，但童年的习惯不会真正消失，总是在他情绪激动时再次浮现。

所以听到“请容我说一句”云云，我爱罗知道养子现在是真的在生气。

“我在做什么？”低声重覆，我爱罗微微蹙起眉头。

他被指责过很多事，也确实犯过错，但还不曾被质问过知不知道自己在做什么。我爱罗觉得，即使是行走於错误道路的时候，他的思想与目标都是十分清晰的。

“我正在将顾问团安排相亲的事告知你。”从眼前的事开始整理思路，我爱罗知道这点小事不会是新希想问的，“我在和你谈话……我想知道你在想什么。”他想到刚才的吻，他的第一次接吻；他想到他们在寒冷的夜里碰触彼此，在新希八岁或九岁之前还有十八岁之后；他想到清长老说新希该结婚了，又想到自己牵着新希，向长老团介绍：这是我的养子……

活着必然有理由。我爱罗从小就这么相信。

那理由不会在诞生时赋予，而是由生活──由自己，决定。

“我需要确认我应该做什么。”我爱罗看着面前的年轻人，告诉他：“但我知道我在做什么，一个父亲。”

他的养子微微睁大眼，呼吸都缓了几分，失神的看着他。我爱罗等了半晌，缓缓说：“你呢？如果你知道自己在做什么，现在你想做什么？”

“……”新希闭上眼，脸部的线条放松了，但宽松家居服下起伏的胸膛说明他并未真正平静。“我不想相亲。”他说，嘴唇几乎没有动，话语被牙齿挤碎了。

我爱罗一点也不意外，“你自己向清长老回绝吧。”他叮嘱：“记住长老团会试图左右你。你不用事事听从，但要保持尊重。”

墨绿色的眼睛猛然睁开，和他相反，新希看起来非常吃惊，以致用了毫无必要的音量：“父亲不想让我相亲吗？！”

这让我爱罗跟著有点茫然起来：“我让你有这种感觉吗？”他很真诚的问，“不，新希，我只想看见你做你想做的。”然后由于养子脸上的震惊开始慢慢变化成喜悅──狂喜，我爱罗不得不发出声明：“但我不会帮你打发长老团，因为这会是你成为风影后的日常。”

新希的表情有点扭曲，就像他试图压抑笑，又自知自己已经在笑了，同时还有点气鼓鼓的。我爱罗感到纳闷，又有点理解了：“你以为我在逼迫你吗？”

“我以为父亲想要我相亲。”新希低声说。

他的怒气随误解一起消散，喜悅亦在转眼间平复，用瞭然的语气说道：“如果我愿意相亲，父亲也会支持，是这样吧。”

虽然那不是问句，我爱罗仍然以点头回应，“想或不想都无所谓，这种决定不是永久的，你随时可以进行不同的选择。”

不管从什么角度来说，我爱罗绝对是个开明的父亲。然而被支持自由的养子却叹了口气。

“父亲一向纵容我。”年轻人离开他的椅子，弯著高大的身体，低著头，让年长者即使坐着也能将他认真的表情尽收眼中，“那么，如果我想做的是这件事呢？”

用笃定的口吻这么问著，他再次覆上我爱罗的唇。

经过刚才的突袭，我爱罗不再感到惊讶。他平静的看着新希靠近，仰头接受亲吻的姿态可说是柔顺。但挺直的背脊，与平稳如镜面的眼眸，都在无声昭示著主动权并不在俯身吻他的年轻人，只不过是他在拒绝与接受间选择了后者──就像新希所说，他纵容他。

在这个吻中，新希的嘴唇就像上次一样，是柔软温暖的，除此之外我爱罗没有感受到太多。

但接着新希开始舔他。

他捧著我爱罗的脸，手指插进发间，两只宽大的手掌几乎包覆住整个颈项。我爱罗的嘴唇微抿著，被软热的舌尖抵上来，滚烫的溼润让他微微睁大眼。新希曾经舔吻他的耳朵，酥痒让他下腹绷紧，侧过脸之后舌尖顺势曳过脖颈，在锁骨与胸口打转……不如说，新希舔过他很多地方，就像曾吻过它们。

原来当嘴唇是承受刺激的部位，得到的感觉和其它地方是不同的。

他不知道自己什么时候张开了嘴唇，只知道在新希的气息里，舌头探进来碾过牙龈，试图往更深处去，新希侧过头尝试着各种角度，收紧了双手像在拒绝让他退开。

这个年轻人闭上了眼，我爱罗看着他颤动的眼睫，在口腔黏膜被外物舔过的麻痒中忍住退后的本能。这种感觉是陌生的。他想。但也有熟悉的部份，这很接近……性。

他对性的所有印象都与新希有关。而且它们是愉悅的。

除了张开嘴唇让养子做他想做的，我爱罗完全不知道自己应该怎么做。几秒之后，一丝唾液从他的唇边滑落，随着新希的动作发出细小的水声。

“哈……”此时他终于想起应该试着吞咽，一直瑟缩的舌尖一动，立刻被新希缠住。

性的感觉更强烈了。

先不论亲吻代表的意义，这个行为真的很舒服，而且没有总是伴随性快感、让人头晕脑胀的酸软痛感。

我爱罗没有考虑到，也许这只是因为新希的吻技还不纯熟而已。

新希已完全沉浸在接吻中，每在我爱罗的唇上多流连一刻，他的膝盖就向下弯一些，最后这个高大的年轻人终于跪在他的身前，紧紧贴着并起的腿。现在他仰起头，而我爱罗低下了头。

苍白的手指抚上宽阔的肩膀，滑向颈后轻柔的拥住，就像他还是那个从新父亲的碰触中汲取安全的孩子。

这个吻最终以一道蛛丝般的银线作结。

我爱罗用指节抹去嘴角的溼痕，新希却没收手，仍然勾搂着他的脖颈，我爱罗扶在他右肩上的手推了一下，“起来说话。”他说，“不要跪著。”

“我知道我在做什么。”新希看着他，眼神清楚地说着这个吻对他来说还远远不够，“父亲知道我在做什么吗？”

“……接吻，和我？”

“我一直都想这么做。我一直忍著，因为我不知道怎么做才是最好的……”

“你没必要忍耐。”我爱罗说。这不是安慰而是一句实话，他有些不解，关于养子是怎么考量的。他早就向他请求过性爱这种更超乎常理的事，而且被他同意了，不是吗？

“是的，我们早就做过比接吻更多的事。那时，父亲用了几天才决定回应我的请求。”不需要问出口新希就知道他在想什么，他脸上有轻微的笑意，像在分享什么只有他们能懂的秘密笑語，“但是在那之后，父亲对我的态度没有任何变化。”

“应该有变化吗？”我爱罗问。

“我想要更多。”新希低声说，“我不知道还能做什么，让父亲察觉我想要的远远超出儿子的本份。” 

很惭愧，这一次我爱罗真的无法参透新希的想法。

“没有什么本份。”他最终吐出这么一句。儿子的本份，如果有这样的东西，他应该是个相当糟的儿子，就像他的父亲不是通常意义上的好父亲。我爱罗一直都明白──不以为耻、不以为荣，只是明白──他和父亲，还有他和新希，建起的都不是多数人眼里寻常的父子关系。

所以他小心的对待新希，看着他、听他说话、和他交谈。因为会带来未知后果的不只是和养子进行性爱这种违背常理的事，他和他的所有互动，从鼓励的话语到脑门上的一个轻抚，对我爱罗来说都是未知。

因为这是我爱罗第一次做父亲，更因为他从未真正做过儿子。

所以没有什么事是预先被排除的，只需密切观察后果──我爱罗就是抱着这种原则答应了养子的许多请求，包括性。

“你为什么要忍耐？”实在耿耿於怀，他忍不住又问了一次。

“我认为父亲不会喜欢。”新希说完，忽然站起来，双手滑到我爱罗腰上，他只觉得腰间一紧，一眨眼就被整个人腾空抱了起来，我爱罗倒吸口气，新希已经站直了，手臂横在他的腰间和臀下。他被抱得高高的，要是身高再高一点恐怕就要撞上天花板。

“放开！”他短促的说，抓紧新希肩膀上的衣服，二十几年没有这么手忙脚乱过了。

“不。”新希埋在他的胸腹间，闷闷的声音里有笑意，却掩不住其中的坚决：“我忍耐得够久了。”

我爱罗张张嘴，你应该继续忍下去，他怎么说得出这种话？於是整个人僵在这怪异的姿势下，甚至没察觉自己无意识的扯住了新希的头发，把那头翘起的短发抓得乱糟糟的。

曾有传达支持的短暂轻拥，也有床上大汗淋漓的四肢交缠，但是眼下新希抱着他的方式，更像是在向某些看不见的存在宣扬著占有。房子里只有他们，没有別人，我爱罗却陡然生出一种被窥视的羞耻感，让他抱住新希的肩膀，头都低到了胸口。

“……再十秒。”闭着眼，他哑著嗓子低声警告。

然而这听在新希耳中恐怕更接近服软，而他是个一旦下定决心就软硬不吃、不达目标不罢休的年轻人，“我不会相亲。无论长老找到怎么样的人，风之国的、火之国的，忍者或平民，公主也无所谓，我需要的只有父亲。”

新希的声线冷淡而悅耳，与经常面无表情的英俊脸庞很相衬。

“我想要的只有父亲。”他又说，改了一个字。

我爱罗安静许久，过了不止一个十秒之后才说：“你有我。”

难以想像新希还能想要什么超出本份的事物。我爱罗可以充满骄傲的说，他把自己拥有的一切都给他了，忍术、时间、情感，看得见与看不见的一切。

“我要和你在一起，父亲。”新希仰起脸说，“这个选择永远不会改变。”

──不能用这个理由向清长老拒绝相亲，你知道吧，新希？

再次被拉下去接吻时，我爱罗想。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感覺他們什麼都說了，又好像什麼都沒說(。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劇場版火之意志的繼承者裡，我愛羅在想那些對自己來說重要的人，其中有海老藏。  
> 覺得他們的關係會很有趣，所以寫了這章。

每个忍村都有自己的权力运作方式。在木叶，和三代火影同一小队出身的两个顾问握有大半权力，他们制衡著火影与「根」的首领团藏，从不完全倾向某一方，保持著没有一方能够独大的平衡；在砂隐，他们有许多位长老，每个人拥有的权力与木叶那两位完全不能相比，但是几乎将我爱罗这个风影的权力瓜分得干干净净。

这是我爱罗十五岁的时候。

那时他尚且年轻，没有根基，长老团待他既戒备又轻视，选择他做五代风影是方便控制他的权宜之计。他们让他穿上宽大而累赘的风影袍，就像给猛兽套上锁鍊，这些高层的年长者对他没有半分尊敬，始终视他为一个连亲生父亲也容不下的失败品。我爱罗对此心知肚明。

直到被晓杀死之前最后一次参与的会议中，他甚至没有说过一句话，只是做为一个风影坐在那里。我爱罗对此没有任何不满，天性与年龄都决定了他对权力只有浅薄的认知，他尽力执行影的义务，却不懂影的权力就和忍者体内的查克拉一样重要。当时他对风影之位最大的不满大概是那件袍子，它的下摆长得能遮住鞋面，穿着它不仅无法跑动，連結印都会被遮住手掌的长袖阻碍。

四代风影就是穿着风影袍死去的。

我爱罗连他的遗体也没见过。但他总觉得，被大蛇丸偷袭时，父亲大概相当不甘心吧。

多年之后，他带着新希去见长老团，袍袖下牵着养子的是成年人的手，他的著装没有改变，不同的是长老们的态度。

“这孩子是我的养子。”我爱罗在周常的会议开始前宣布。被他带在身边的男孩主动向前一步，站在他的身前仰头看着长老与其他与会的高层。勇敢，或是逞强？我爱罗想着，从后方轻轻握住他的肩膀。

长老们低头看着新希，多数面带微笑。比起反对，如今他们更倾向迂回而技巧的影响我爱罗。

於是先有几句常规的恭喜，个別不那么会说话的人说了像是「前两天引起骚动的竟然是这样优秀的孩子」这类的话，他不动声色的在新希颈后突起的骨骼上抚了抚，男孩的肩膀仍然绷得很紧；也有人询问新希的来历，好像过去两天还不够他们从各自的渠道挖出情报，我爱罗不会这样小看他们。

总之，在无害而无趣的几句话之后，终于有人极其自然的说：“这样一来，风影大人的婚事也该重新提上日程了。”这个人笑着说，“否则工作繁忙还要照顾孩子的话，对任何人来说负担都太重了。”

立刻有人附和：“是啊，风影大人责任重大，没有那么多閒暇的时间，家里还是需要有个......”

“不。不需要。”我爱罗平静的说。

场面忽然冷了下来，最后说话的那个人显得很尴尬。这时会议室的门打开，一个高瘦而佝偻的身影缓缓跺进来，是个眼窝深陷，年老得像是快要风化的老者。一看见他，原本凝固的气氛立刻活跃了起来。

“怎么都站著。”老人对各种嘘寒问暖只是点点头，也没有对自己的迟到做任何表示，瞥了新希一眼，问：“这孩子是？”

“是我的养子，海老藏前辈。”我爱罗回答。

被称为海老藏的老人自顾自的入座，闻言只是喔了一声：“开始会议吧，风影大人。”

对于我爱罗有养子(也许还会是他的继承人)，他看起来不像其他人那么在意，甚至有些冷淡，於是所有人跟著安静下来，陆续落座。我爱罗将新希交给门边的中忍，让他到隔壁的房间休息。新希很听话，不像普通的六岁孩子那样黏著长辈──不，应该说他确实对我爱罗有依赖感，但会优先执行他的要求而非自己的任性，从这点来说，他像个真正的忍者。他听完我爱罗的低声叮嘱，顺从的跟著中忍离开。

我爱罗注意到新希最后看向长老们的眼神有敌意。

客观的说，那几个鼓动他结婚的人是在为自己的利益打算，而非像他们口中说的，是为了能有个女性更好的照顾新希。但他们也不是对新希有恶意。有他这个正当盛年的风影在，没有人会这么早就开始投资或为难连忍者学校都还进不去的男孩。

不过事实是，如果我爱罗结婚，从私人感情到未來的政治层面上，对新希都不是好事，所以新希的敌意并没有冤枉他们。

……但是这个年龄的孩子不会懂得这些吧？ 

这天的会议就像往常一样，按部就班的顺利进行，直到结束时海老藏才以一种近似发难的姿态开口：“风影大人为什么让那孩子待在风影楼？这里可不是玩耍的地方。”

围绕圆桌的十二人中有十个人表情一凜，或喜或忧，唯二没有表情的是海老藏和我爱罗，“他的年纪小，而且才刚来到砂隐，我认为将他带在身边比雇用保姆更妥当。”

我爱罗解释之后，不久前建议他结婚的人立刻呵呵笑着开口：“所以说这正是需要一个贤慧妻子的时候，风影大人不如明天就──”

“胡闹。婚姻在你们年轻人里是这么随便的事吗？”海老藏冷冷说，那个人啪嗒闭上嘴，尽管他年过半百，但在砂隐的最年长者，二战时著名的策略家海老藏面前，他只能算是个毛头小子。不见连风影大人都被海老藏训著吗？

“那男孩拥有磁遁的才能，他的重要你们明白吧？但他不是我们村子出身，将他培养成忠于村子的优秀忍者是风影的职责。”海老藏缓慢地说，“这么重要的工作能随便交给別人吗？”

“当然……不能。您教训得是。”那个人低著头诺诺应声，但海老藏看的不是他。

“我会尽我所能教育他。”我爱罗在老者的注视中承诺。

“那是最好的。”海老藏意味深长的说，然后离开了。其他高层也纷纷告辞，至少在未来一小段时间内，没有人会再和我爱罗提结婚的事。

当天傍晚结束工作之后，我爱罗去叫醒办公室附属的小房间里抱着书睡着的新希，牵着他走出风影楼。新希睡眼惺忪的在暮色中跟著他走了一段，才忽然回过神：“我们不回家吗，父亲？”

“晚一点。”能认出这不是他们早晨来时走的路，新希确实是聪明的。我爱罗好奇的则是他有多聪明？“早上那些长老，你好像不喜欢。”他说，“为什么？”

“……就是不喜欢。”新希含混的嘟嚷，看起来也说不出所以然，“长老也是商人吗？”

我爱罗用了几秒才明白他为什么这么问。六岁孩子不明白长老这个词汇，但认得那些成年人看他的表情：估量他的价值，考虑他的位置，没有什么好恶，只是有所图谋──就和那两个带他来此的商人一样。

他还没说话，新希又开口：“父亲会结婚吗？如果他们一直说的话……”

在孩童软糯的声音里，我爱罗听见厌恶。也许以后新希会学会伪装，但不是现在。

“不用担心，我不会结婚。”在一栋建筑的背风处停下，我爱罗蹲下去帮新希理了理遮挡风沙的围巾，用也许对小孩子来说过份认真的态度说：“比起结婚，我只想把时间用在你和这个村子上。”

“……为什么是我和村子？”新希真的是个聪明的小孩，聪明孩子问题很多，不好哄。

“因为我是这个村子的风影，是你的父亲。”我爱罗站起身，握住新希的手，带着他继续向前走：“保护你们是我的责任。”

他们停在偏僻的旧街区，一栋被良好维护的砂隐旧式民房门口。我爱罗在叩门之后直接推门示意新希进去，显露出对此地主人的熟悉。新希闷著头从风沙里走进屋内，从围巾里抬起脸，看见屋子的主人，立刻整个人向后退了一步。

我爱罗扶住撞到他腿上的新希，声音平稳：“海老藏前辈。”他说，“这是新希。”

“喔，叫新希是吗。”海老藏的声音像穿过岩壁间的风声，如他的年龄般深遂而空洞。我爱罗察觉新希往他的身上靠了靠，无意识地流露出对老人的畏怯。

“新希。”他唤了一声，“这是长老团之首，海老藏大人。”确认男孩的注意力在这儿之后，他说：“叫海老藏爷爷。”

新希仰头向后，睁大眼睛看着他，然后再次看向眼前站著的，原本已经被他划到敌对一方的长老，“海老藏……”最后两个音节含糊的消失，他又试了第二次，才清晰的说：“海老藏爷爷。”

慈祥的发糖不是海老藏会做的事，因老化而皱褶的脸也不允许他微笑。他看了新希一会，问我爱罗：“他几岁？”

“六岁。”我爱罗回答，“明年就能入学，这一年我会好好教导他。如果新希的资质足够的话，也希望能得到您的指导。”

“可以。”海老藏点点头，随即转过身：“回去吧，我今天累了。”

这个逐客令相当直接，一点客套也没有，我爱罗却是习以为常的样子，一脸淡然的带着新希回到街上，临关上门之前还说了一句：“那么我们明天再来。”新希的小脸上满是困惑，只觉得在呼啸的风声中，似乎听到背对门口的老人没有任何情绪的哼了一声。

“饿吗？”在室内讲了不到十句话的短短时间里，挟带砂尘的风似乎更大了。我爱罗抱起新希向家的方向走，新希出神的看着砂土在他们的两步外飞舞，像是为砂隐的风影让路，过了一会他才回过神，却没有回答我爱罗的问题。

“海老藏……爷爷，是特別的人吗？”他趴在我爱罗的肩膀上问。

“为什么这么问？”

“好像跟白天的爷爷不一样。”新希说，“而且父亲让我喊爷爷。”在我爱罗回答之前，他又说：“我们为什么不在这里吃饭？”──这可能侧面说明他饿了，我爱罗加快了脚步，“因为海老藏前辈要求我离开。”他用迅捷的步伐穿过街道，说话仍是慢慢的，深思熟虑，带点迟疑：“也许我应该留下来。不过，我……并不是那样的人。”

“那样？”新希困惑的声音。

“有活力，热情，厚脸皮，能让长辈高兴。有个朋友就是这样的人。”我爱罗的声音稍微低了下去，似乎是隐约有些遗憾。安静了一会，他忽然在新希背上轻轻拍了一下，带着浅浅的笑意：“不过，你好像也不是那样的个性。”

“诶？”

“不论是身为政治家或忍者，海老藏前辈都拥有深厚的实力。但是，新希，你不需要讨好他。”我爱罗说，“只不过，我希望你们建立联系，成为彼此重要的存在，因为你们都是我重要的人。”

“新希那家伙跟你越来越像了，你知道吗？”

“很多人都这么说。”这么回应著，我爱罗从文件里抬起头看向他的兄长，“他怎么了？”

“他拒绝相亲，清长老忧心得老泪纵横。”勘九郎咧嘴一笑，“那小子真是块软硬不吃的顽石哟。”

我是软硬不吃的顽石吗？我爱罗偏了偏头。

“我没有拒绝相亲。”他指出，“是失败了。”

“不是直接拒绝，但你也没有多少意愿吧。”勘九郎把便当放在桌上，一副了然的口吻。我爱罗没说话，亲手帮助相亲对象和別人私奔的他，某方面来说比直接拒绝的新希更「没有意愿」。勘九郎低头看着他：“你后来一直不结婚，不，应该说不接近女人，跟新希有关系吗？”

“我对那没有兴趣。”我爱罗很诚实：“不过，完全没有进行尝试，确实和新希有关。”

傀儡师一脸理解的点着头，不过他要是真的理解，就不会问接下来那句话了：“现在那小子都能相亲了，你呢我爱罗？你的话，现在想结婚也一点都不困难。”

我爱罗摇摇头，将文件推到旁边拿起筷子，勘九郎见状，嘟嚷著“我想也是”退出了办公室。门被关上的时候，我爱罗忽然有点好奇勘九郎为什么也没有结婚，无论是个人的能力和地位，还有和他这个风影的关系，勘九郎都应该是很容易就能找到结婚对象的人。

我爱罗不是会去向勘九郎表达关切的人，他总是偏向於沉默的支持。他只是想起以前手鞠说过勘九郎打算和傀儡过一辈子，当时以为是姐姐的玩笑，现在看来也许是真的？

果然二十岁时不懂的东西，四十岁时也不会懂。

午饭时他询问暗部长老团和新希的沟通过程，被告知那基本上是一群老人苦口婆心的试图劝一堵墙移开它自己──意即毫无意义。清长老真的像勘九郎说的那样掉起了眼泪，他不是唯一动之以情的，但是是哭得最像模像样的，而其他长老，让他们对一个小辈说软话有点太为难他们。

“没有人试图逼迫新希吗？”我爱罗问。暗部看着他，明明隔着面具，眼睛处只有两个黑洞，直觉却告诉我爱罗对方正在面具下用惊诧的表情看他。

“这个村子里有谁能逼迫新希大人？”那暗部反问他，理所当然的说：“只有风影大人可以吧。您的话，新希大人怎么样都会听的。但您已经明确说过不插手这件事，新希大人有恃无恐呢。”

暗部退下之后，我爱罗坐在椅子上回忆人生。

“我爱罗，你听好了，那些长老和高层是一群脑子不清楚的老混蛋。根本不只是对你有偏见那么简单，他们到现在还是想要你的命！”

十五岁那年，被抽走守鹤，死过一次，身体稍微恢复到可以去参与会议时，勘九郎这么警告他。“我们得好好提防他们，你也別对那几个老家伙太尊重了！”

“喂，勘九郎！”用力瞪了勘九郎的是手鞠，她的语气委婉得多，“我爱罗，你被抓走之后，高层一度把那些想营救你的人都派去边境，他们不希望你回来，明白吗？虽然对村子的人来说你是重要的风影，但是那些高层不是这样看你，你要小心他们。还有……据说海老藏大人决定重新回到长老团了。”

对那时的我爱罗来说，海老藏大人是个陌生的人，他知道的只是这位老人在二战时的赫赫威名。

……以及，他在几天前失去了姐姐和姐姐的最后血脉。

即使叛忍赤砂之蠍的死可算是理所应当，他仍然是海老藏的家族唯一的后代；千代的死则可说完全是为了我爱罗，如果不是使用转生之术，那位年老而强悍的女忍者现在还活着。所以难怪手鞠对于海老藏决定结束隐居一事那么不安。我爱罗也很不安，因为被憎恨并不是一件久了就会习惯的事。

对当时的我爱罗来说，长老团不是他的敌人，却比任何敌人更让他感到棘手与畏惧──后一种情绪主要针对海老藏，不是害怕自己会被这个人伤害或杀死，而是害怕自己无法做任何事取得对方的认同。

结果，就像坏运气都随着死亡一起被带走似的，我爱罗怀着巨大的感激发现海老藏并不恨他。他对我爱罗不假辞色，对其他长老也同样；他质疑我爱罗的每一个决定，但是给他阐述想法的机会；他会训斥我爱罗，然后告诉他正确的答案。

那些能够参与会议的高层都认为海老藏对风影心怀不满，海老藏也默许他们将他推举为能够压制越来越得人心的风影权力的老派代表。

然而也正是这个老人，在私下独处时对我爱罗说：“短浅的目光多么可悲。他们只看见我的资历与功绩能够辖制你，却没想过我几岁，你几岁？等到我死了，还有谁有资格辖制你？”

那就是海老藏，五代风影的第一位也是唯一一位老师。他在政治的战斗中保护并教导了我爱罗，让他能够用任何人都不需要流血的方式，将罗砂死后风影之位悬宕的一年间四散的权力收归掌中。

如今的长老团早就不是曾经握有砂隐一半命脉的长老团了，想逼新希去做什么都只能动嘴，或是来找我爱罗这个风影兼养父。

忍者村建立至今区区一百年，经历无数的变化，到现在仍然在持续改变。我爱罗也不能预见风影握有大权的现状在他之后会有怎样的变化，那是新希和后人要面对的挑战了。现在他只是因为想起了海老藏而感到十分怀念。

……如果这位祖父一样的存在还活着，知道了他和新希的那些事，多半会将他们这对父子狠狠教训一顿吧。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慶祝節日。

我爱罗小时候从不庆祝节日。或者说，四战之前的砂隐除了新年没有什么节日可言。他们是军事化的村子，不适合大规模的娱乐与热闹。

穷也是原因之一。

和富裕的木叶不一样，物资贫瘠又封闭的砂隐没有多少商人，而商人正是会努力推销节日，尽可能扩大庆典规模的那群人。在四战后，砂隐终于出现新的节日，商人们功不可没──赶上了战后的结婚潮，情人节应运而生。

我爱罗一直觉得这和自己没什么关系。即使近几年每逢情人节，都能听到年轻的下属为单身哀叹，他也从来没对自己的婚恋状态有过任何反省。对他来说，重要的是每年的新年庆典，他终于不再像小时候那样被排除在外，一旦出现就能让本就不怎么热闹的庆典变得更冷清。

收养新希的几个月后，他和我爱罗一起迎来新的一年。在人流如织的庆典上，我爱罗给兴致不高，而且对吵嚷的环境有点排斥的养子买了一串亮晶晶的糖葫芦。“不喜欢庆典吗？”他问卡滋卡滋的咬著糖衣的新希。

“很吵。”新希吃着甜食，小脸还绷得紧紧的，“而且今天没有修炼……浪费时间。”

“啊，是有一点。”想起办公桌上堆的文件，我爱罗情不自禁的点点头，“不过，这样的热闹并不是理所当然的。如果经济不好，或是有战争的话，大家就没有余裕举办这样的集会了。”

新希没有说出像是“要是有战争就好了”这类任性的话。尽管出生在和平年代，他对痛苦比同辈的人要敏感一些，然而在享受快乐的方面也比同龄人差了许多，让我爱罗多少有点苦恼。

“父亲喜欢庆典吗？”

“嗯。大家高兴的样子，我很喜欢。”左右张望了一圈，我爱罗低头问：“这里有很多游戏，有你想玩的吗？”

新希摇摇头，然而他一直仰头看着我爱罗，根本没有往四周的摊子瞥上一眼。我爱罗迟疑了一下，正在考虑是否该直接去捞金鱼的摊子給他买几个网，忽然有个小孩挣开母亲朝他跑过来。

“风影大人！”比新希还要小一点，穿着华丽的小裙子的孩子扑到他面前，高高举起手，掌心里有个迷你的貍猫雕像，“这个，请收下！”

我爱罗半跪下去，温和的问：“是母亲买给你的吗？”

“不是，是我赢来的！”那孩子伸手指向掷飞镖的摊子，“是我的战利品，送给风影大人！”

“这样啊，真厉害。”虽然这么说，语气还是没有什么起伏，所幸村子里的人都对这样的他习以为常。我爱罗接过那个木刻的雕像，说：“谢谢你，我很喜欢貍猫。”

那孩子这才忽然害羞起来，扭头跑回去埋进母亲怀里，那个女子笑着向我爱罗欠了欠身，我爱罗颔首回礼。雕像硬硬的磕在掌心，他再去看新希，发现新希正在盯着它。

“你喜欢吗？”我爱罗有一点意外。

新希没有回答，抬头看了他一眼，指著飞镖的摊子说：“我想玩那个。”

果然是喜欢这种小雕像吗？我爱罗在掏钱的时候这么想着。

然后就见养子把需求分数第二高的棉花填充玩偶赢了回来。

那只熊几乎要比新希还大，他从一脸痛苦的摊主手上接过，用双手将它高高举起，“父亲。”他歪著头，从熊玩偶后面露出半张脸：“请收下我的战利品。”

“……啊。”我爱罗呆了一会才接过，一手抱着玩具熊，一手牵着新希，从飞镖摊子前离开时，新希还信誓旦旦的说：“明年我会拿到一等奖。”

事实上，按照这几个月新希表现出来的天赋和刻苦，在这点距离的掷靶游戏拿满分，我爱罗觉得再两个月就够了，不能更多，否则只能是他没教好。

熊玩偶被放在臥室的衣柜上，正对着床。我爱罗早就过了在玩偶堆里打滚的年纪，但是每次看见它，他总会因为想起这是养子送的礼物而高兴，哪怕勘九郎吐槽：“明明你才是付钱的人吧。”

他说：“但是，这是新希赢回来的。”

这提醒了他应该给新希零花钱。

隔年新希达成他的宣言，拿下了飞镖摊子上最大最好的那只玩偶，於是在我爱罗的衣柜上趴着的变成一只鳄鱼，熊被转移到床上。但新希没有就此停下，到他十一岁时，我爱罗的房间里又多了第二只熊和一只毛特別长的白色小狗，以及一个能当椅子坐的巨大蕃茄。

那颗坐上去时会弹两下的蕃茄原本被放在客厅的沙发旁，但新希显然认为送给父亲的礼物就应该待在父亲的房间里，我爱罗一回头就发现它被新希拖到他的臥室门口，其意味不言自明。

我爱罗看着十一岁的新希轻轻松松又毫不留情的掷了十个十环，抱着一只圆滚滚的绵羊回来交给他，想起了臥室里不符合风影形象的四个绒毛玩偶和又大又红的蕃茄。那绵羊虽然大，但是虚胖，抱在怀里又轻又软。我爱罗摸摸它卷曲的毛，说：“明年开始，你不能再送我这个了。”

仰起头看他，新希的脸绷了起来：“为什么？”

他好像误会了什么，我爱罗解释：“明年你就是下忍了，忍者不能玩这种游戏。”如果没有这个约定俗成的规矩，哪有人敢在忍者村开设这种摊位？

“那样很好。”稍微出乎我爱罗意料，新希虽然皱起眉，但并没有露出失落的神色，反而是更坚决了：“以后不再只能献给您这种小孩子的玩具了。”

当下，我爱罗没有说什么，直到回到家，在回去房间给绵羊找出能安置它的位置之前，才对新希说：“这不是小孩子的玩具。它们每一个都很重要。”他将手放在新希的肩上，用一贯平稳的声音，有些过份郑重的说：“这几年，谢谢你。以后也拜托你了。”

如果说新希参与新年庆典的习惯是我爱罗培养出来的，反过来也有个节日，我爱罗从来不过，直到新希出现。

他的生日。

新希在八月来到砂隐。十月的一个早晨，我爱罗在餐桌上对他说：“今天是你的生日。你想要什么礼物？”

结果他的养子表现得很冷漠，耸了耸肩什么也没说。生日和礼物这两个关键词都没有打动他。鉴於他与亲生父母关系，我爱罗对前者不感到意外，至於后者，新希确实不是会贴在商家的橱窗外盯着玩具看的小孩。

“今天你想要什么都可以。”从来没有过过生日的风影强调，他对自己实现六岁小孩愿望的能力还是有点自信的。

“我不想要今天。”结果新希回答：“我讨厌今天。”

我爱罗看着他高高仰起的下巴，紧抿的嘴唇，想新希也许还不知道，他有一副骄傲的脾气。他不自觉流露出的神情告诉我爱罗，不须担心他在诅咒自己的出生，恰恰相反，他在试图拋弃他的父母。

“我能换一天吗？”那男孩又说，目光炯炯的看着他：“父亲收养我的那天很好。”

“……你的忍者登录证上写的会是今天。”我爱罗严谨的说。

“但是过生日要在八月。”新希的眼珠子转了一下，难得露出小孩子耍小聪明时会有的神态：“父亲说想要什么都可以，这就是我想要的。”

他有点忐忑，又有点得意的样子。我爱罗盯着他看了一会，最后点点头：“好吧。”

新希满意的喝下他的最后一口粥，跳下椅子背起小书包，在门边等着我爱罗带着他一起去风影楼，就像过去两个月的每一天一样，这会持续到他进入忍者学校为止。我爱罗慢腾腾的将碗盘放进水槽里叠好，留给稍后会来打扫的保姆，将砂葫芦在腰间系好，这才走向大门，伸向门把的手在半途转了个弯，落在新希的肩上。

“不管怎么样，今年还是要说这句话。”他俯下身，小心而节制的抱了男孩一下，“生日快乐，新希。”

事后想起来，我爱罗承认，他早该想到新希会模仿他。然而他忽略了这点，直到一月十九日的夜晚，他和勘九郎在客厅里讨论一些被延误而不得不带回家的工作，新希的就寝时间到了，穿着睡衣来到我爱罗身边，开口时却不是道晚安。

“今天是父亲的生日，父亲想要什么礼物？”

──那一刻是我爱罗活了二十几年，第一次想逃跑。新希是对着他说话，但是勘九郎也听到了。

“虽然我能送的很少。”新希还在认真的说，一脸不甘心。

我爱罗其实没有沉默多久，他自己觉得度秒如年。“我没有什么想要的。”他伸手抚了抚新希耳边的头发，毛躁躁的触感与绒毛玩具相类，我爱罗稍稍揉了一下，轻声说：“你有这份心意就很好了。”

於是新希满脸写著不开心的抱住他，“那么生日快乐，父亲。”小短手还没办法环住我爱罗整个人，他趴在我爱罗怀里小声喃喃著抱怨他今天一直在找独处的时候，勘九郎却一直不离开。

我爱罗有那么一点想苦笑。确实，避开勘九郎会比较好，因为今天不仅是他的生日，也是母亲的忌日。母亲为了诞下他而死去，不要说兄长不会想为这样出生的弟弟庆祝，他自己也不想。他选择的人生道路以爱情为依归，但是孕育於仇恨并诞生于牺牲，这个事实我爱罗从不曾回避。

──现在他倒是很想回避勘九郎。

拥抱过之后新希就去睡了，完全没察觉自己让养父陷入了焦虑境地。我爱罗一直看着直到他消失在门后，才重新低头看文件，总之就是不对上桌子那边兄长的目光。

有些事情早已结束，无可转圜，即使记得它，也不要宣之于口，他们的母亲就是这样的存在。连对她最有印象的手鞠都不曾提起她，我爱罗更是闭口不谈。父亲说妈妈的意志在砂里保护他，这样的事，他怎么会和同样失去母亲的兄姐说？

“这个任务，就派两个小队去吧。”我爱罗在文件上簽字，头也不抬的把它推给勘九郎。勘九郎接过去收好，简单的说：“我知道了。”

除了全程没有视线交流，接下来的公务处理时间和平常没什么不同。我爱罗现在只有两个愿望，一个是快些做完工作，一个是今天快点过去。不知道勘九郎是否也这么想，总之他们高效的解决了剩下的文件，勘九郎要回去他的住处，我爱罗送他到门口。

“那么明天见。”打开门之后，勘九郎回过头这么招呼，然后说：“生日快乐。”

“……”在我爱罗的耳朵里，这简单的短句简直不下於C4炸弹。一直垂著的视线这才迟疑地上移，看见兄长皱著眉，在努力挤出笑。

“不要露出这种表情嘛。”他不自然的说，“以前没这么说只是因为我们家没有这种习惯而已……你不会以为我是故意的吧？”

“没有。”我爱罗下意识回答，其实答案是是。

勘九郎松口气，笑得自然了许多，有点他们长姐的影子，“是吧。而且你也没和我说过。”

“生日快乐。”我爱罗脱口而出。

勘九郎一呆，满脸的油彩也没掩住他被触动了的事实，但他只是切了一声，粗声粗气的说：“什么啊，我的生日可还没到，过几个月再说吧，现在老了一岁的是你。总之……二十七岁快乐，嗯。”

新希的睡相安份，很少踢被子，我爱罗几乎每晚就寝前都会去看他，需要帮他曳被子的次数寥寥无几。

今天的新希也缩在被里，侧著身，棉被下露出半张睡得红红的脸。不是说他平常不像，但睡梦中的他尤其像个不谙世事的小孩子。

有很多事他还不了解。他不晓得一月十九日清晨之前的深夜里，我爱罗离开房子，独自徘徊在沉默无声的墓碑之间；他不知道像他一样，我爱罗也有两个生日，两个都来自另一个生命的消逝。因为什么都不知道，才能够毫无负担的对他说：生日快乐。

男孩在这么行动的时候，不可能想得到这竟然解除了我爱罗和兄长之间横亘多年的无形障壁。

我爱罗最终没有去亲吻他，退出房间轻柔的带上了门。

也许未来他会告诉新希所有那些他现在还不了解的事。他充满血腥的童年与少年，砂隐曾经的阴郁历史，如果新希想知道的话，我爱罗会慢慢的告诉他。

他还会告诉新希，收养他，是他这辈子做过最好的决定。

TBC.


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18預警。

对忍者来说，一天不睡不是什麽大事。如果是情势所逼，加上兵粮丸和药物辅助的话，依照各自体质不同，三天乃至一星期也在忍受范围内，只不过事后需要埋头大睡几天。

但若是问连续十五年不睡只打过几个以分钟计的盹，是什麽样的感觉？唯一有资格回答的五代风影会告诉你：觉得自己永远不需要睡眠了，就是那种感觉。

身体的习惯，加上觉得能清醒着做正事是件好事，在守鹤被夺走之后，我爱罗每天的睡眠时间仍然不会超过四小时，而且很浅，是介于睡眠和冥想间的状态。树叶的摇曳或新希偶尔的翻身都无所谓，但是当环境稍有异样，他就会清醒。

比如现在，额际传来轻微的痒意，「爱」的位置正被什麽轻轻磨蹭。

我爱罗睁开眼，看见一双深绿色的眼睛。

“新希。”他轻声说，目光清醒，只有声音裡的一丝沙哑证明他刚才确实在睡着，“你在做什麽？”

──需要强调：我爱罗没有起床气。睡眠于他可有可无，否则也撑不过那十五年。

“我没有想吵醒您的，抱歉。”这麽道歉着，新希原本收回的手又回到他的额头上，“父亲太浅眠了。”他用姆指磨着最上方那一捺，喃喃说。

新希的头发还是一觉睡醒后被压塌的状态。我爱罗看向窗外，天空是暗的，很安静，“现在几点？”

“不到四点。”年轻人看了眼床头的钟。

他们在十点整就寝，即是说我爱罗每天只睡四小时，此规则不适用于新希和他同床共枕的时候。

但既然醒了，我爱罗决定不继续在床上消磨时间。他翻过身，从暖热的被窝裡伸出手，正想下床，新希从后面收紧了一直搭在他身上的臂膀。“不睡了吗？”年轻人哑着嗓子问，显然还想留在温暖的被褥间。

还没回答，耳朵就被新希湿热的吮住，手在被窝下伸进他的睡衣。我爱罗闭了闭眼，復又睁开，还是那一句：“你在做什麽？”

“过生日。”新希理直气壮，手掌像被吸附住一样贴着他的腰，指尖沿着腹股沟向下一些，又后退，“这是您答应的礼物。”

我爱罗在缓慢而磨人的抚摸下抿住嘴唇。

每年询问他想要什麽生日礼物，新希几乎没有提出过具体的要求，他是个欲望不强的合格忍者，而且，又不是说他平日裡想要什麽，我爱罗会拒绝。身为父亲，不管是钱或时间，我爱罗都很大方。

唯独今年，在他询问之前，新希主动告诉他：希望父亲可以在我生日那天休假。

“可以。”我爱罗先答应下来，才问：“你想做什麽？”

当时新希正在刺绣，他仔细检视自己为鸟儿绣的眼睛是不是足够灵动，然后放下半完成的作品认真地说：“我想和父亲一整天做爱。”

“……”儘管早有预感是这样的答案，但并没有料到会如此直白。我爱罗沉默了一会才用微妙的表情道：“生日想要的是这种礼物吗？”

“如果平常提出来的话，父亲只会说我是工作不够多吧？”新希很理解的样子。

“现在也会这麽说。”

“那麽给我更多任务吧。我知道父亲想休假的话得先加班。”如果不考虑他为什麽想让我爱罗休假，这句话真是懂事又成熟，“也许您应该空出两天，第二天用来好好休息。您会很疲累。”

“很有自信。”我爱罗幽幽的评论。

现在这个自信的男孩纠缠着将他拉进床的裏侧。暖热的身体对我爱罗来说有点烫，他的瑟缩更多是因为这个，而不是雨点般的轻吻。我爱罗揪着床单，侧着身将脸埋进枕头裡，新希拉下睡衣宽鬆的领口，嘴唇在颈后流连，游移的指尖同样和缓。

我爱罗闭着眼，随着下腹被抚弄的电流微微蜷起腿，直到新希进入都没有發出声音，只有紧紧贴着他的男孩能从背脊的起伏察觉他在忍耐。

“父亲？”五指插入他抓着床单的指间扣紧，新希整个人覆着他，“痛吗？”

声音像是为被褥所吸收，传到耳裡时柔软得不像新希平时的声线，然而我爱罗也正在真切地感受着他坚硬的部份。

“可以了。”他轻声说，随即差点在突然的撞击裡痛哼出声。

新希的动作节制而规律，饱胀的感觉仍然不好受，不管做过几次，我爱罗总觉得那根坚硬滚烫的东西进得比他想像的更深，每每给他承受着极限的错觉。他艰难的喘息，僵硬的侧身趴着，偶尔忍不住挣扎，只会让更多的酸软翻涌而上。

棉被被弄乱了，小腿接触到冷气让我爱罗不适的缩了缩，新希便伸手将它拉好，耐性的用棉被把他们裹在一起，才重新开始律动，性事和缓得像早晨的一个招呼。

我爱罗却没有觉得比较轻松。耳廓又一次被缠绵的含住，他在新希溼热的吐息裡忍住低吟，身体却不能自制的绞紧，“父亲，我想接吻。”新希低喘着说，央求般的轻吻耳后和颈侧。他紧紧抵着枕头不肯转过脸，听见养子叹息：“那麽，可以喊我的名字吗？”

能感觉身后的撞击变得不规律，两隻手腕更被紧紧扣住，我爱罗绷紧身体，怀着某种觉悟低声喊：“新希……”

年轻的男孩闷哼一声，埋在他体内的器官弹动几下强烈地射出，我爱罗还没来得及發出声音就被按着肩膀翻过去，新希的嘴唇堵上来凶狠地啃咬，一隻手握住了他一直被冷落的器官用力套弄。

溼热灵活的舌尖挤进口腔的那一刻我爱罗的脑子就空白了，隐约觉得自己也许是在新希怀裡挺了几次腰，就迅速的到了高潮。

新希压在他的身上，一手撑着床继续吻他。我爱罗目光涣散的看着他，任他吻了好一会儿，才如梦初醒般推开他，新希也不恼，趴在他身边大口喘息，时不时用脑袋抵着偏过脸的我爱罗蹭一下。

实在拿他没办法，我爱罗揉揉他的头，再次把他推开了点，“我要去洗澡。”他从不和新希一起洗，这是我爱罗奇怪的坚持之一。

儘管是寿星，新希显然不打算过份得寸进尺，他顺从的点头，“我去做饭。”他说，抓着我爱罗的手在指尖咬了一下，纯出自然，好像他不知道我爱罗的指尖特别怕痒。砂之铠保护了几十年的身体没一处不怕痒，但若说其它地方被碰触时还能用毅力忍住，指尖被新希轻轻一咬，我爱罗就觉得心脏都麻了。

几分钟后，站在花洒下，我爱罗看着腰侧被握出的一道淤青，心想新希对他的身体恐怕比他自己还熟悉。

诚然在战斗的领域他对养子的每个弱点与习惯瞭如指掌，那些是他手把手教出来的。但在床帐之后，情况反了过来。对新希的身体，我爱罗只知道每次自己唸出他的名字，他都会更激动。

至于他自己……

我爱罗摸摸才被用力吻过的唇，面无表情的记起第一次在性爱裡接吻，舌头甫一交缠他就抓着新希的手臂浑身痉挛，那时新希惊讶發亮的眼神，我爱罗到现在都记得。

他因此一直排斥性爱与接吻的组合，若分开进行倒是无所谓。反过来，新希特别喜欢，像是想把以前没吻过的份都补回来。我爱罗知道今天剩下的时间裡他一定会朝着这个目标努力，而且最终会得偿所愿，除非我爱罗拿出风影的架势对待他，或动用砂子。但那就太过了。

可是要配合也做不到。身为长辈的自觉，让他无法坦然接受自己在新希面前失去自制与理智。

洗漱完毕后，我爱罗穿着深色长裤，上衣扣子扣到最上面那一颗，头髮也梳得整齐，乾淨俐落的出现在厨房。炉上点起的火苗让室内热气浮动，锅裡煮着白粥，新希在流理台前忙碌，我爱罗坐在桌边看着他有条不紊的动作，没有过去帮忙的意思。

新希从小就对做家务颇有热情，加上刺绣的兴趣，勘九郎戏称他未来会是居家型的男人。我爱罗对此不予置评，只觉得这很正常，符合新希一贯的责任感。

如今想想……

“以前你积极的向保姆学习家务和做饭，然后告诉我我们不需要他了。”我爱罗忽然说，“那是因为不喜欢家裡有外人，还是因为想和我独处？”

新希把炒好的小菜装盘，放在桌上，弯下腰在他的脸上吻了一下，“父亲现在才察觉吗？”

我爱罗若有所思的点点头，挟了口刚刚炒好冒着焦香的小鱼干，新希张开嘴，我爱罗一怔，下意识又挟了一筷子，餵给新希之前还先吹了吹。

“有点咸。”新希嚼了嚼，这麽评价。他脸上的心满意足显然和食物无关。

“……无所谓，配粥就好。”我爱罗木木的回答，心裡正在拷问自己在做什麽？

他从来没有餵过新希，生病时不算。即使在那种情况下，新希也会努力拒绝他的照顾，直到真的烧得没力气了才放弃挣扎。

倒不是说我爱罗不愿意满足刚才那个“啊──”。

只是在他以为已经和养子把什麽事都做过了之后，又出现新的互动方式，让我爱罗有点儿懵，又一次认识到新希和他不同，是个仍在不断成长的年轻男孩，他们每天都有新主意。对他而言，没有变化的简单关係会比较轻鬆，但对新希来说并非如此。

他在新希这个年纪没有这样的活力。他不想和身边的人發展新的互动，也不怎麽热衷于追求自己想做的事，而这些都是新希正在进行的。

比如在安份的吃完清粥小菜的早饭后，从后面抱着他正在洗碗的父亲进行骚扰。

身为优秀的忍者，只要认真起来，我爱罗能轻易无视腰间摸索的手和耳后的轻吻，但是新希传达的“想要”的讯息，仍然无法迴避的接收到了。“你……真的现在就想回去床上了吗？”他叹了口气，这麽问。

“不，父亲。”新希竟然这麽回答：“我没有想回去床上。”

“喔？”那现在抵着他的是什麽呐？

新希拿起旁边的毛巾包着他的手擦乾，拉着他走出厨房，竟然相当可爱的扯着他的袖子。我爱罗困惑的和他一起来到客厅，在电视前的沙發上坐下，看着时钟，正在回想这个时间有新希感兴趣的节目吗？坐在身边的新希已经靠过来，侧头吻住了他。

我爱罗无意识的向后仰，靠在了椅背上，脸仍然被新希捧着转过去和他接吻，直到察觉长裤正在被向下拉扯，他才后知后觉的明白过来──不想回床上，是字面上的意思。他可没有说不想要性爱。

“等等！”我爱罗推开他，新希离开他的嘴唇，仍然紧挨着他，隔着衣服都能感觉到彼此的体温，被他扣住的手还维持着将长裤向下拉的姿势。这般情境下，还需要问你在做什麽的是傻子。我爱罗微微沉下脸：“为什麽不去床上？”

“为什麽要在床上？”新希镇定的反问，低下头在他的脖子上轻咬，嘣一声丝线被扯断的脆响，竟然直接咬下了立领的扣子。

“喂……！”

新希在他说话前吻住他。此时身高的劣势显了出来，我爱罗抬着下巴和他接吻，舌根被纠缠的酸痛好像也蔓延到颈后，只要流露出想抽身的意思新希就吻得更急，他困难的争取氧气，衣领被攒住用力一扯，钮扣顿时弹飞一地。

“我会负责缝回去。”新希轻喘着保证，很乖觉。

床的问题还没说清楚衣服就紧接着被扯坏，我爱罗瞪圆眼睛，一时反应不过来，新希低下头继续吻他被吮得有些疼的嘴唇。

“嗯、唔……”长裤被扯到腿根，男孩宽大的手挤进腿间磨擦，我爱罗微微弓身，併起腿，嘴唇却张开来想發出声音，那些被抚慰的低吟全都在交缠中变成靡靡水声。

今天的新希有点缠人。

至少我爱罗以前从不觉得接吻是需要肺活量的事。现在心跳加快，大脑有些混沌，被新希拉到腿上吻了好一阵子才隐隐察觉不对，用力闭了闭眼，聚起注意力再次拉开距离。

“你……”他的腿分在新希身体两侧，像跪在他身上一样，我爱罗想下去，却被用力揽住腰。他整个人都僵硬了，目光避开靠着椅背，微微仰头注视他的新希，“……你以前不会这样。”不在床上，扯坏扣子，之类的。

“让您感到意外吗？”新希低声问，“那麽父亲是不是更喜欢我了？”

什麽意思，我喜欢被惊吓吗？我爱罗茫然的想。在体内轻轻转动的手指忽然屈起勾了一下，他猝不及防的闷哼一声，抓紧了椅背，从脚趾一路紧绷到肩膀，那个含着手指的地方却不是如此，正讨好般的绞紧新希。身体记得不久前的欢愉，正在擅自追求更多。

“啊……”直到乳尖被舌尖捲住才意识到自己挺起的胸膛像在暗示什麽，我爱罗的低吟拉出一个细小的尾音，看着养子埋首在胸口，明明是以前也做过的事，结合眼下的姿势却让他忍不住摀住脸，手掌碰到脸颊时能感到那裡在發烫。

手指退出去，灼热的器官抵上来时他竟然松了口气，进行下一个步骤就代表离结束近了一点。被慾望和影影绰绰的羞耻占满的大脑，不知不觉的接受了要在床之外做的事实。

坚硬的顶端陷进体内不急不缓的磨蹭，然后腰被向下压，他的低喘被撞成含着痛楚的呜咽，事实上并没有疼痛，至多至多是被填满的饱涨，酸软的感觉从尾椎一路扩散，我爱罗一下软了腰，而新希扶着他动了起来。

不得不放下摀着脸的手以支撑自己，我爱罗的小腹绷得紧紧的，胸膛剧烈起伏，手指将沙發背捏得下陷，挂在身上的衬衫一下就被汗打溼了。他不想这样迎合似的晃动身体，却發现坐姿和往常不同，重力下新希进得极深，快感沿血管送向四肢百骸，让指尖發麻、大腿痉挛。

即使姑且能忍住呻吟，分在新希身体两侧，随着每次撞击一阵阵夹紧的大腿也在无声的说明他现在有多舒服。在摇晃中抵着新希磨蹭的硬挺器官让我爱罗绷紧身体，于是快感从被强硬打开的地方成倍袭来，又是一轮循环。

“嗯！啊……”被舔过的乳尖一直立在空气中颤抖，温暖的口腔再次贴上去吸吮，热辣痛感裡有酥麻的痒意，我爱罗无声的张着唇，几乎是恍惚的低下头，看见新希用两指揉着一边，嘴唇复着一边，墨绿的眼睛抬起来看着他。

无法掩饰也没有加以掩饰的渴望与依恋。

“父亲。”喑哑的低语，男孩抬起头咬住他沾满唾液的舌尖。

就像之前无数次一样，上下都被填满的事实一口气提高了快感的阀值，我爱罗在忽然爆發的电流中抱住新希的肩膀，崩溃的呻吟流洩出来时只剩下短促的鼻音，不能自己，几乎是自暴自弃的在新希腿上扭动，身体抽搐着把他的小腹弄得一片黏腻。

衬衫滑了下去，肩膀暴露在空气中竟不觉得凉。新希离开他的嘴唇，沿着脖颈的线条一路咬下痕迹直到肩头，咬过喉结时我爱罗的喘息拔高，又是一阵颤慄，被新希握着脚踝压在沙發上，仰面睁着迷濛的淡青色眼睛。新希蹙眉看着他，臂弯勾搂着他的双腿，然后俯下身用肩膀架住。

原本滑出的肉刃又向柔软的内部陷入几分，我爱罗在酸软中回过神，入目就是自己大敞的双腿，连交合的地方都看得清楚。他轻轻吸口气，困惑的皱起眉峰，嘴唇颤抖着叫了一声新希。

这一刻他是真的忘了名字是养子的敏感带。

新希的表情微变，专注之下透出几分疯狂，兴奋的器官竟然又大了一圈，不等我爱罗反应就压着他再次动起来。

“嗯啊......”馀韵中的身体吃不消比刚才更强悍的抽插，加上这种姿势让柔韧的身体紧绷到极致，每次抽动都像惊涛骇浪在敏感处翻涌，我爱罗喘息艰难，身体逼仄的咬紧，又一次次被顶撞开。他抓着新希的手臂，死死咬住呻吟，闭着眼微微摇头：“不……等一下……”

“我想听父亲的声音。”新希在他的眼皮上吻了下，又吻吻眼下连成一片的阴影，“想听到您的呻吟。”

我爱罗在他和沙發之间窄小的空间裡垂死挣扎，身体在执着的侵犯下渐渐又拾起快感，一时都分不清和刚才的姿势相比哪种更好接受一些，只觉得每束肌肉都在颤动，酸软痛感蔓延全身，一双腿张开也不是、阖起也不是，只能被压着肆意操弄，及至攀上高潮，才不情愿的在新希颈后痉挛着用力绞紧。

这段恍惚的晕眩裡我爱罗想的竟然是，如果他是紫罗那样的体术专家，新希的脖子恐怕会断。至于声音？早在新希侧头舔舐大腿内侧时他就放弃了忍耐，此时正随着被射在体内的刺激嘶哑而难耐的呻吟。

新希滑下沙發，跪在地上吻他，一隻手按着他还在颤抖的腿，不知是抚慰还是挑逗的按揉。酸痛的感觉中还混着别的什麽，让我爱罗的意识一片空白，除了闭着的眼睛，嗅觉、味觉、听觉和触觉裡剩下的都是新希。

这之后的那一次，下下一次，下下下一次……就更加漫长无边了。我爱罗原以为做一整天只是虚指，现在才真切地理解养子是认真的。原来这种平时一次就会感到倦怠的事，一旦投入进去就能无限的延长。

但他到底还是我爱罗，最基本的警觉，无论什麽时候都不会丢。门铃响起时他立刻清醒过来，而新希还在专注于他肿胀發烫的乳尖，我爱罗将手伸进他的短发裡微微揪紧，推开他之后才止住自己低哑细碎的呻吟。

“父亲？”新希的脸颊通红，目光暝暗，看在他今天生日，我爱罗暂时不对他的缺乏警觉说教，“有人。”他扼要的说。

门铃再次响起。新希皱起眉，通身的欲望气息顿时掺进怒意，“可以不理会吗？”他问，因为明知无望而露出不甘的表情：“父亲今天明明休假的。”

我爱罗摇摇头，明白养子显然误会了，并不解释，只是坚定的推了推。新希顺从的退出，却又忍不住压着他，飢渴的吻他因为大量液体涌出而拧起的眉峰，拿旁边茶几上擦手的短毛巾手忙脚乱的在他身上擦拭。

“我自己来。”我爱罗温声命令，“去开门。”他自己现在的状态，除非用变身术，否则根本不能见人。

新希烦躁的啧了一声，倒不是针对他。他起身疾步冲向玄关，被静静收在房子某处的铁砂飞过我爱罗眼前，形成巨大的披风张开来裹住他，遮掩他光着上身，裤子也没拉好的事实。

虽然头发凌乱，但是在自己家中，不顾形象并不奇怪，应该没有人想得到那是被风影在痉挛中扯乱的。

我爱罗这才看了眼时钟，竟然已是中午。又看了看身边被扯落在地上的钮扣，有几颗不晓得弹到了哪个角落。

这场性爱做得真是……恍若隔世。

还没喘几口气，新希已经捧着一个纸盒回来，神情複杂，比刚才平静许多。看见我爱罗正在用掌根疲惫的揉眼窝，他指挥铁砂窜进房间，捲着一件大浴巾回来铺在沙發上，半跪下去扶着显然不想动弹的我爱罗坐到沙發上。随后转身把不久前被他一脚踢翻的矮桌扶正，纸盒放在桌上，跑进厨房叮叮咚咚的忙了十几秒，端着茶杯和冒烟的茶壶回来，恭恭敬敬的放在我爱罗面前。

我爱罗倚在沙發裡看着，心想他的养子真是心灵手巧，秀外慧中。他接过热烫的杯子捧在手裡，新希在他身边坐下，打开纸盒，裡面是一块蛋糕，圆形的，蓬鬆喜人。

“昨天订的。”我爱罗啜着茶解释：“想你今天大概不想让我出门。”

新希耳根微红，小小声嗯了一声，没有用叉子，直接用垫着的纸拿起蛋糕咬下，嚥下去之后转过来对我爱罗说：“甜。”

“是吗。”但我订的是抹茶口味。我爱罗想。新希托着缺了一角的蛋糕送他到嘴边，他也咬了一口，尝到非苦非甜，大概要被称为甘的味道。

他们分食了蛋糕，一人一口的过程中我爱罗轻笑了一声，但没有向新希解释自己为何發笑。

他想起收养新希不久之后，种在院子裡的仙人掌难得结果，他摘了一兜，清除果头处的刺，用小刀将同样佈满刺的果皮划开，递给身旁的新希。男孩的手被汁水染红，捧着果肉小口小口的咬，抬头对他说：甜。

一旁勘九郎也给自己剥了一颗，囫囵吞下去之后告诉他：你儿子的味觉不太行。

后来我爱罗發现所有由他递给新希的食物，只要不是离谱的辣、苦、咸，新希都会告诉他是甜的。

简单的补充过糖和水，新希再次靠近他，比起刚才沉迷情欲时，目光明亮许多，含着期待与试探。我爱罗不动声色的看了它一眼，将杯子搁回桌上，坐直身脱下了一直挂在身上，早就被揉得不成样子的衣服。年轻人立刻抱住他，在锁骨上急切的亲吻，声音一下就哑了：“父亲大人……”

就像他总是喊「新希」一样，新希对他的称呼是父亲，偶尔变成父亲大人都是因为情绪激动──包括好情绪和坏情绪。经年下来，我爱罗只要听见这个正式称呼，注意力就会跟着高度集中。

他放缓呼吸，环住窄而强健的腰，少少的给激动起来的男孩泼冷水：“洗衣服和沙發套都交给你了。”

新希兴致高昂、情绪热烈：“还有缝扣子。”

“嗯。”我爱罗不禁一笑，低头在他的耳朵上落下轻柔而谨慎的吻：“生日快乐。”

TBC.


	10. 第十章

大约在新希十六岁时，我爱罗开始能够确信自己把他教得不错。

教养孩子的路很漫长。新希入学前由他教导识字与算数，我爱罗在办公之余的零碎时间检查他的习题，解释书中某个他看不懂的词汇。

尽管提炼与控制查克拉是忍者学校的入门课程，他仍然早一步将它教给新希，为了让他与身边的磁性物质和平共处。男孩学得很快，只比学习乘法用的时间多一点。我爱罗便带他走进沙漠，让他从举目尽是的黄沙中找出砂铁聚集到身边。

“感受你与砂的共鸣。”我爱罗抱臂站在一旁，看似眺著地平线，其实注意全在正维持著“子”印，紧紧皱著脸的新希身上：“不要放任查克拉，控制它，借由它控制砂，就像控制自己的身体。”

这是经验之谈。但我爱罗不确定是否该要求新希像他一样，在战斗之外也时刻控制自己……这孩子本就超出年龄的压抑了。

黑色的砂铁渐渐在新希脚下铺了薄薄一层，我爱罗在他露出疲态前叫停。男孩停止提炼查克拉，却不放下结印的手：“我还可以。”

“已经足够了。”我爱罗蹲下抓起一把砂，向新希示意，新希犹豫半晌，学他抓起砂铁，握拳直直伸著手臂。在他困惑的注视中，我爱罗将手掌向下缓缓张开，那把砂没有掉落，像云一样没有定型，也像云一样飘浮着。

“试试看。”他说。

新希看着那团砂云，又瞪向自己的小拳头，极度专注的表情放在孩童的脸上其实称不上可爱。我爱罗没有催促，只是安静的看着他。

严格的说，说新希压抑并不公正。他是个勇於表达意见，不怎么考虑旁人的反应，有话直说的孩子。

不过和漩涡鸣人并不像。

不是说鸣人真的像外表那样大咧咧的没有半点心事……但是即使才六岁，我爱罗也能看出新希有天才的通病。

他们比较想不开。

就如同现在，张开手之后砂铁掉落的话，再试一次就好。如果是鸣人，多半会自信满满的松手吧，若失败了就一次又一次重覆失败，直到成功为止。

那些天才却会亟力回避失败。

若说回避挑战的是胆小鬼，天才们厌恶失败的心高气傲也称不上是好的心态。我爱罗没见过，但也听过那些惊才绝豔之人的故事。他们站在常人只能仰望的高度，一生只败过一次，却把自信与坚执一并输了出去，或是就此被心魔纠缠无法自拔，或是妄图以舍弃生命洗刷失败的耻辱──都不是什么好下场。

只注视著胜利的道路太过狭窄，我爱罗眼下最大的担忧，大约就是新希将来会走上这条路。

他自己在这个年纪执迷於活着的意义，走在非生即死、不需理由就能杀人的修罗路上，也不是什么好榜样，但足够让他知道孩子不会照着大人的意愿走，他们有自己的个性与命运。

新希不知道他在想什么，他专注於眼前的任务，在成功让那些松散如尘的砂铁浮起时也没有露出满意的样子，只问还跪在他面前的我爱罗：“接下来呢，父亲？”

“做得很好。”尽管男孩没有想被夸奖的意思，我爱罗仍然说。他用砂托起一些砂铁，问：“现在，你能够带走多少砂铁？”

“带走？”新希看着被他轻而易举操控的砂，我爱罗在他眼中看见著迷与企图。他在心里叹了口气。

“今天开始，你要随身携带砂铁，不借助容器，也不用手。”他轻声说，手指微抬，脚边的黄砂便聚成葫芦，和他腰间的一样大小：“用查克拉将砂塑造成稳定的形状，每天带着它，让你的查克拉渗入其中。”

新希照做了。他一点一点聚集砂铁，摸索著自己的能力，我爱罗提醒他不要勉强，将查克拉的消耗控制在不会影响日常的范围内，他也听进去了。几分钟后，新希看着大约只有三捧的量的砂铁皱眉，显然对自己颇为不满，但也接受了事实。

我爱罗保持安静，看着他将砂铁缠绕在小臂上挥了挥，黑色的矿砂牢牢缠著，没有掉落。“这样可以吗，父亲？”

“可以。”我爱罗点点头。他只是有些意外新希没有模仿他使用葫芦。

回去的路上，新希问他：“父亲小时候也这么做吗？那时您能带走多少砂子？”

“做成葫芦，和你差不多大吧。”

新希停下脚步，牵着他的我爱罗跟著停住，低下头看见男孩一脸世界都破灭了的表情。

“那时我已经学习忍术好几年了。” 我爱罗立刻解释：“你只学习几个月，情况不同。”尽管他试着忍耐，但终究还是露出了一丝笑意，这是我爱罗第一次看见新希这样子不敢置信的委屈神情。

注意到他的笑意，新希微微红了脸，低下头闷不吭声的跟著他走了一段路，才说：“我会像父亲一样厉害的。”

“我知道。”我爱罗说。

那天晚上他很少见的做了梦，梦中的父亲教导他忍术，夜叉丸还活着，父亲也还未将他判定为失败品。那个场景中的我爱罗太年幼，以致於清醒之后，他试图回想，觉得梦境与记忆都是模糊的，只是脑海中还回荡著因为孤独而啜泣时，自己哭喊夜叉丸的声音。

……新希大概永远也不会这么做吧，哭喊，什么的。

我也永远不会让新希那么痛苦。

我爱罗对自己说。

除了养父以外，新希最亲近的人是海老藏。至於勘九郎……我爱罗觉得多半是自己的错：他没有对兄长表现出尊敬，这种态度让新希对伯父兴致缺缺。

忍者啊，都是慕强的，从六岁小孩到八十老者。

海老藏在新希入学之后开始指导他，除了政治上支持我爱罗的态度，也是因为新希的资质不会浪费他所剩不多的壽命。我爱罗从来不问这位长老在教导新希什么，除非他的养子主动提起。

倒是海老藏主动向他说：“那孩子是个天才。”

老人将这件喜事说得沉重无比，换成別人多半会不解，而我爱罗深以为然。

“你知道该怎么教养他吗？”海老藏问，我爱罗略一迟疑，他又轻哼一声，道： “算了，我这老头子也没有资格谈论孩子的教育。”

我爱罗知道他是想起蠍了。赤砂之蠍是个天才，也是海老藏深爱的孙子，然而两者都没有阻止他拋弃家人与村子，成为叛忍。

蠍还杀死了三代风影。我爱罗想起这件发生在他出生前的惨案。代入新希的话，就是新希杀了他之后叛出砂隐……嗯，还把他做成了人傀儡。

“尽管没有一定能教好他的信心，还是收养了他。”海老藏慢悠悠的道：“您在决定时有经过深思熟虑吗，风影大人？”

“关于做父亲，我几乎什么也不懂。”我爱罗很坦然：“我也是这么告诉新希的。”

“喔？”

“我们约定过，新希会告诉我他想要和不想要的事物。毕竟，我给他的未必是他应得和需要的。”我爱罗说，“我会尽我的能力教育他，也需要他教我如何做父亲。”

“……虚心不自满是好事。”海老藏沉默了好一段时间，最后语气毫无起伏的说：“但是小心把那孩子宠坏了。”

十几年后，面对长大成人的养子提出的冲击性的要求，我爱罗还会想起海老藏在这一天的先见之明。他不认为新希是被宠坏的，但恐怕确实被他纵得太过大胆了。

可惜现在他没有将这句警告放在心上，还在安慰海老藏：“新希和同学处得不错。”

“那不是因为他是风影的养子吗？”海老藏道。

我爱罗摇摇头，开学的那天他没有亲自送新希去学校，虽然按照惯例家长应该去和老师打个招呼。理由他也和新希说得很清楚：“我认为，应该让你的同学们先认识你，而不是风影的孩子。”

他担心新希会看不起那些平凡(相较於拥有血继限界的他)的同学，结果比预期的好得多，他从暗部处惊讶的得知新希对于和未来的準队友们切磋很有热情，从来不嫌对手弱，总是认认真真的把人打到趴下为止。

所以同期的学生都很喜欢他。就像刚才说的，忍者慕强，看我爱罗是在什么时候开始正视漩涡鸣人？他们是人，不是冷血的战争工具，但是真正能够证明他们的仍然只有战斗。始于实力，忠于人品，大概就是这么回事。

“他似乎对协助同学修行很有兴趣。”大概是同侪的尊敬助长了新希的责任感。

“这样啊。”海老藏微微瞇起眼，像在打盹似的，长长的白色眉毛跟著向下垂：“愿意注意身边的人是好事啊……比一直专注於己身的得失与痛苦要来得好。”

我爱罗明白老者的意思。当他不再专注於自己的孤独之后，即使人们对他的态度还没改变，他也觉得自己的呼吸都轻松了许多。

“我爱罗。”海老藏忽然说，“你给了新希很好的教育。”

我爱罗一怔，海老藏说，“一个榜样胜过一千句道理。蠍啊，那孩子自己选择了那条路，但我和姐姐也不是好榜样。我们敌视著外面的人，对自己的村子也有怨怼，又怎么能教导蠍懂得爱村子或爱人。”

“你和我们不一样。新希注视的是你，他会成为一个好忍者。”砂忍村的最年长者仍然一副淡然欲睡的样子，平静的说：“也会是个好风影。”

有很多人称赞他是优秀的风影。他们甚至没有帮我爱罗从三代风影那儿争抢「最强」的称号，而是直接将他称为最伟大的。我爱罗感激他们，但任何溢美之词都不及海老藏简单的一句承认。

他始终记得当年自己生涩的询问海老藏为何愿意协助他，这个砂隐最有权力的长老回答：“我想知道姐姐是为什么牺牲的。”

“姐姐认为你能带领砂隐找到的和平，我想亲眼确认。”

砂隐最后一位活跃於二战时期的忍者享壽九十一岁。

那年新希十六岁，刚刚通过上忍考试，身高也处在即将超越我爱罗的微妙临界点。他已经熟习战斗，对世事的经历却终究尚浅，在赶往海老藏家的路上眼眶就先红了，我爱罗转过头正好看见他掉下眼泪，还想低头掩饰。我爱罗拍拍他的肩膀，得到一声弱弱的父亲。

他从来没看过新希这么脆弱的样子。在他身边，新希有过沮丧，有过迷茫，但还从未经历过生离死別的悲痛。我爱罗不免少许的从眼下分了心，想着过后需要和养子好好谈谈。

事后想起来他太自大了，以为自己历遍生死，忘了自己也没有面对过无关病痛与灾厄的，无从反抗的死亡。壽终正寝对忍者来说像个奢望，可是它也不会让死亡变得比较美好。

简而言之，到了海老藏的榻边，我爱罗一坐下就开始哭，没有声音，泪水却不断滚过脸颊，不容错认，反而把新希吓得收住了眼泪。这名少年看着自幼仰望的两个人，一个倚在床上平和地走向死亡，一个只是流泪，这和战场不同，他不能放手一搏，不能用灌注意志的砂铁击败敌人。什么也不能做，只能见证。

“新希。”注意到他的动摇，我爱罗伸手向他招了招。他的眼眸即使在此时也是平静的，像坚硬而美丽的冰，以致於能够予人从其中流下的泪水也格外清澈的错觉。新希像找到依靠，两步来到他身边，“父亲。”他颤抖著喊，握住我爱罗的手，又喊：“海老藏爷爷。”

“嗯。”海老藏闭着眼，和缓的点了点头。这一类的情境似乎总是如此：送行者哭泣，即将离开的人嘴角却有一丝笑意。

教导过我爱罗的三个人，夜叉丸死在他手里，父亲被暗杀。现在海老藏的死带给我爱罗的感受是不同的，少了震惊与懊悔，没有空洞的遗憾，取而代之的是某种早知注定的悲凉。

老人说，不用哭，在人生的最后阶段看见砂隐改变，比多活二十年更让我高兴。

然后是一段梦呓般的低语，像在和某个不在此处的人交谈。他们提著心守在一旁，用温热的毛巾帮海老藏擦拭脸、颈和手，我爱罗在过程中止住了泪，换新希的眼睛再次红了起来。

后来海老藏又清醒了一次，他说：我不担心你，风影大人。但我不放心新希。让我和他说一些话。

“好的，海老藏前辈。”我爱罗轻声说，起身拍拍有些不安的养子便离开房间，没有试图去听海老藏和他说了什么。

他觉得自己现在的情绪还不能称为痛苦，只是消沉，提不起哪怕一点的好奇心，甚至不想思考几乎无可挑剔的新希有什么事能让海老藏如此不放心，只想静静待着，其它什么也不想。

那天晚上海老藏就逝世了。像所有忍者的结局一样，尸体处理班的人销毁了他的遗体。我爱罗身为风影，亲自监督了过程，然后带着新希去看新立起的墓碑。

他站在「海老藏」和「千代」前，想起是千代婆婆的牺牲，才有站在这里哀悼的他。我爱罗一直空空的心里疼了一下，微微偏头看向身边的少年，如果没有他，也不会有今天的新希。

这也很好。哪怕注定会完结，活着确实是有其意义的。

“新希。”我爱罗振作起来，第一件事就是去关切养子。他略一沉吟，没有使用“你还好吗”这个句式，而是问：“你在想什么？”

“我在想……”新希的语气并不沉郁，但安静了许久才说，“我在想父亲。”

在想有一天我也会死去吗？我爱罗没有问。并非讳言死亡，只是觉得残酷。他明白，无论在自己心中海老藏有多重要，都及不上新希待他这个父亲的十之一二。

“爷爷说父亲很爱我。”新希说，“他很担心我会伤害您。”

我爱罗愣了一下，反应过来这是海老藏在弥留之际和新希说的话。

明明在让我回避时说过不担心我的。我爱罗看着墓碑，揉揉有些酸疼的眉心，“为什么你会伤害我？”他问。

“就是……不听您的教诲，自私的做出不该做的事，这一类的。”少年说得含糊，但你能听出来他知道自己在说什么。

我爱罗很纳闷。海老藏已经有所察觉，新希也承认了他有这类念头，而他却想不出养子会想做什么不该做的事，“那是什么事？”他困惑的问，侧头去看新希。

“那不是重点。”把脸往另一边偏，新希避开他的视线。

说实话，我爱罗只有好奇，一点提防之心也没有，他不确定这种对自家孩子打从心底的信赖是不是对风影责任的背叛……但他就是相信新希。

“我听说，海老藏爷爷的一个孙子是在我这个年纪叛逃的。”新希说，似乎在转移话题。我爱罗配合他：“是啊。”他点点头，砂隐不常提起这类过往之事，但也不是什么禁忌，“强大的S级叛忍赤砂之蠍，你见过。勘九郎的红发人傀儡，曾经吓哭你。”

“那是因为它有点像父亲。”新希愤愤地回头，和我爱罗对上视线后，气势陡然弱了下去，目光游移一阵，磨磨蹭蹭的靠近过来抱住他，下巴正好搁在他的肩膀上。

这孩子以后会比我高。我爱罗心想。

“我不会伤害父亲。”黑发的少年说，“我只想取悅您，没有什么比您的认同更重要。”

他说“取悅”，说“认同”，我爱罗听见的却是爱。

“那么你想做的事呢？”他问，“要放弃吗？”

新希放开他，眉毛高高扬起：“父亲不希望我放弃吗？”

“在知道你想做什么之前，我的预设立场是支持。”我爱罗说得很轻松，好像他不是在谈论某个潜在的叛乱行为，“所以，要告诉我吗？”

“……我不会放弃。”新希抿紧了嘴唇，神色倔强而执拗，勘九郎总是说这代表他正处於难搞的青春期：“我不会贪图眼前虚无短暂的满足，我会耐心寻找最好的方式。我可以忍耐，可以绕远路，我会步步为营，但绝对不会放弃。”

我爱罗惊讶的看着他。他还不至於被少年的豪言壮语震慑，但已经正视了新希的决心，他想不出什么目标能配得上这等决意……推翻大名吗？

“虽然那个目标相当重要，但是如果会让父亲痛苦，如果会让您厌恶我的话，只要有一丝可能，我就宁可不去实行它。”说了这么一大段之后，新希绷着脸做了个深呼吸，才说：“没有什么比父亲更重要。”

铿锵有力，掷地有声。

我爱罗看着他。

他没有说什么，“以后你是风影，要以大局为重”，或是“不要把注意放在我身上”，这类的话。认真说起来，新希从小就不大理会这种劝告，我爱罗总是想，也罢，人本来就需要随心所欲的活着。

现在新希说，他想做的事，无论是什么，都不及他这个养父重要。

从来没有人这么和我爱罗说过。

所以无论是陌生的喜悅感，还是不知道该怎么回答的语塞，那都是可以理解的吧。

“我知道了。”我爱罗最终这么说。他微微垂下视线，声音很轻，并且清晰：“我会一直看着你的。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二十年後  
> 我愛羅(忽然想起)：你現在還想完成當年的目標嗎？  
> 新希(看著父親)：早就完成了。  
> 我愛羅：嗯？
> 
> 雖然電波沒有對上，但對話進行得很順暢的養父子XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我愛羅：未成年人不准熬夜！

要怎么评价五代风影的养子呢？

排除优秀、可靠、强大这类适用于每个好忍者的词汇，那些辈份比较高的人可能会说：没给他爸丟脸。

是正面评价，但我爱罗并不怎么欣赏。如果有人愿意问他的意见，他会告诉他们新希存在的意义并不只是做个好儿子，不需要将他的成就与他这个养父联系在一起。

新希本人对这类评价则是相当满意。他第一次说“为了不堕父亲的威名”云云的时候，我爱罗纳闷的想他都不晓得自己有什么威名，事后还问过勘九郎，他是不是教了新希什么，毕竟他是新希的指导上忍。

“我什么都没说过。我怎么可能说那种话啊。”勘九郎大力否认，“说起来，他不是从小就这样吗？在学校里所有考试都没拿过第一名以下，这种用功，不要说你不知道他是为了谁啊，我爱罗？”傀儡师笑着说，“以前你在校时，笔试连前五也没拿过吧？”

“你怎么知道？”我爱罗问。勘九郎大他两岁，他们不在一个年级。

他的兄长露出了半夜在厨房偷吃被抓到的表情，“那个……”他尴尬的抓抓头发，目光一阵乱飘：“就是......啊，原来这家伙也有不会唸书的弱点嘛，那时候会这样子嘲笑你……”

“啊。”我爱罗发出一个单音，看着满脸油彩都掩不住困窘的勘九郎，垂下视线摇了摇头，“我都不记得学校的事了。”他笑着说。

他的童年乏善可陈，没有什么值得记住。学校、家里，都差不多，都是他一个人做着自己的事。新希就不是这样，在学校，他是同学追逐竞争的中心，因为身为风影的养子，理所当然是个天才；回到家，他是刻苦用功的好学生，我爱罗为他骄傲，也经常感到头疼。

是的，新希的优秀与孝顺无庸置疑，是典型的隔壁村的孩子。他去木叶考一次试，对手们就全都知道他对我爱罗有多尊敬，但那不代表他时时刻刻都乖巧规矩，他学会阳奉阴违的时候差不多八岁。

我爱罗不是个爱订规矩的家长。仪态、吃相、说话的用字等等，他几乎没有在这些事情上纠正过新希，更別说划下规范，仅仅是谨慎的以身作则，看着新希模彷他。我爱罗唯一有明确要求的是作息：新希必须在十点之前上床，睡足八小时。

第一次抓到新希偷偷爬下床，是因为男孩不小心碰倒了笔筒，木制的容器砸在地上，里面的笔掉出来发出哗啦啦的声响。我爱罗从寝室瞬身到新希的房门前，在门上敲了敲，“新希？”

男孩没有回应，但门内一点也不安静，我爱罗听见椅子转动的吱呀声。“我进来了。”他提示，几秒之后推开门。

房间里是黑的，只有台灯亮着照亮书桌，新希就坐在书桌前，两只手放在膝盖上，仰头惊慌的看着他。桌上摊著课本，一道算式正写到一半，一堆铅笔散在地上，有几根还在骨辘辘的滚动。

我爱罗记得自己两个小时前才看着新希爬上床，窝在被子下闭上眼。

他用了几秒考虑应不应该责备他。必须说，新希选择偷偷下床而不是向他要求延后就寝时间，让我爱罗有些失望，但他没有说什么，只是蹲下去捡起散落的笔，拢好了放回笔筒里。新希目不转睛的看着他，晃荡的小短腿因为紧张而僵硬。他还是个孩子，字面意义上，坐在椅子上还踩不到地。我爱罗打心底里不想严厉的对待他。

“功课没有做完吗？”我爱罗问。

“做完了！”新希很快地说，“我在预习。”

“这个时间，你应该在睡觉。”

男孩蔫蔫的垂下头，没看见我爱罗的苦恼。他不想打击新希的努力，也不想鼓励他牺牲睡眠时间，夸奖他用功不是个好主意，但责骂他也不是。

这时，他注意到桌上的台灯似乎不在它原本的位置上。我爱罗盯着它看了一会，意识到它的角度被新希改变了，否则它的光会从门缝透出去。

虽说只是个细节，但说明了这孩子在瞒骗父亲的事情上也运用了他的聪明才智。

我爱罗忍了又忍，最后曲起指节在新希的脑瓜子上敲了一下。

“为什么要预习？”

新希摀著头，还不至於泪眼汪汪，只是一脸不敢置信，这是我爱罗第一次“打”他。“我想考第一名。”他说，我爱罗听得出这孩子没觉得自己有错，“我还不累，我觉得我不需要那么早睡，睡那么久。”

我爱罗再次抬起手，新希缩了一下，然而这次那只手只是轻轻按在他的头上，“这种......胜利，对你的人生来说并没有那么重要。”我爱罗说，“你不能为了它牺牲睡眠。我睡得不多，是因为我是成年人。你是一个正在发育的孩子，你希望将来长不高吗？”

“长不高？”很好，现在新希看起来有点惊恐了。我爱罗严肃的点头，他自己就是被睡眠不足妨碍长高的活例，没有人当面说过他矮，但是看人的时候需不需要抬头，他自己会不知道吗？

他不介意，但他确定心高气傲的新希不会喜欢抬头看人。

“我错了，父亲。”新希低下头，我爱罗没有问什么“错在哪儿了？”，而是告诉他：“你看见的世界还不够广大，做出的决定未必会是最好的决定。”他说，单纯的叙述著事实：“因此在做决定前，来问我，不要对我隐瞒。”

“我会的，父亲。”

“现在去睡吧。”

新希跳下椅子，看了床一眼，犹犹豫豫牵住了他的衣角。“会睡不着。”他在我爱罗询问的目光下小声嘟囔：“现在好清醒。”

“……”因为作息已经打乱，男孩看起来确实很有精神。我爱罗沉默了，思索著：儿子做错了事我没罚他，现在他在向我撒娇，我该怎么做？

当然是该怎么办就怎么办。

於是我爱罗说：“去穿外套。”

几分钟后，他带着裹著外套和围巾的新希走出家门，夜晚的风十分寒冷，并且安静。“只有这一次。”他对不明所以的新希说，“明天起要正常的睡觉。”

说话间砂子从四周聚集而来形成一大朵砂云，我爱罗跃上去，伸手把新希也捞到身边，然后他们飞了起来。

新希惊慌的叫了一声，一下子抱紧他，两条腿拼命向内缩，离边缘越远越好。我爱罗一口气升到比最高的建筑更高的地方才放缓速度，拍了拍紧紧偎著他的男孩，“抬头看看。”他没有推开新希，而是揽著他，用另一只手揉他僵硬的肩膀，“我不会让你掉下去。”

新希有两个好处，一是勇敢，二是信赖他。他小心的抬起头，在我爱罗竖起半面砂墙挡住高空的烈风之后大起胆子不再黏著他，俯向边缘去看脚下的万家灯火，反而是我爱罗警觉地虚扶住他的腰，怕他一不小心向下栽。

向下看去，圆形的风影楼小得像皮球，路灯和民居的灯火连成一片，在黑夜中紧挨着彼此发光。新希又轻轻叫了一声，这次充满喜悅，整个人更向外探了探，我爱罗觉得自己的警觉很有必要。他让砂云缓缓移动，新希左右转头，全然忘了起初的害怕，直到他们来到村子的边缘。

月光下的沙漠，银色与深沉的阴影交融，不断延伸直到地平线，在那里与星空交会。新希的兴奋忽然冻结，笑容消失，连呼吸也一并屏住。

他退回我爱罗身边，再次抓住他的衣摆，“沙漠好大啊。”他低声说，“这里只有我们吗。”

离砂隐最近的城镇在一天路程外，之间是连绵的致命地带。沙漠拒绝外来者，动物也好，植物也好，只有生于此处的生命能够在此生存。它辽阔的孤独深深烙在我爱罗的童年里，没有，也永远不会随着他的成年、老去而减少。世人皆说孤独是隐密与狭隘，唯独他们的孤寂是辽阔，是包容，亦是永恒。

就像现在新希感受到的。

我爱罗明白这一次新希靠紧他不是因为惧高。

“讨厌吗？”他轻声问。新希用力摇头，深色的眼中映著光华璀璨的星河，“很漂亮。”他说，“我喜欢和您一起在这里。”

“你会学会用你的砂铁飞。”我爱罗说，“长高之后，每个夜晚你都可以这么做。”

言下之意，自然是在那之前休想熬夜。不管新希有没有听懂，他仰起脸问：“那时父亲会和我一起吗？”

我爱罗嗯了一声，男孩又强调：“坐在我的砂铁上。”

“好。”

新希看着他，现在没有星星在里面了，但那双眼睛仍然十分明亮。

不过就算再怎么兴奋，男孩最后还是抵不过逐渐湧上的睡意。他今天清醒的时间早已严重超标。

“父亲……”他累得狠了，没有意识到自己已经趴在我爱罗的大腿上，充满困倦的声音像是梦话。我爱罗用坚实的砂在新希的身体外裹了一层，听见他喃喃说：“您有带別人来过吗？”

“沒有。”我爱罗想也没想：“只有你。”

他迟迟没等到新希的下一句话，低下头轻轻拨开额前的黑色碎发，看见男孩阖著眼睛，吐息匀净，已酣然入睡。

嘴角还有一抹甜甜的笑意。

隔天勘九郎很好奇新希为什么一脸睡不醒，问清缘由后就乐了，调侃我爱罗有看夜景这种大杀器，不追姑娘却用来哄孩子未免浪费，告诫新希长大以后別学他。新希不给面子的当场拒绝：“我只载父亲飞。”他执拗的说。

──那当然是不可能的。

至少后来荒矢和夜土经常享有这种待遇。

甚至也不只是这两个队友，新希越是长大，和越多不同的同伴一起出过任务，用他的砂铁垫过脚、让砂铁载着赶路、受了伤被砂铁运去急救的人就越多。

新希固然很有成就感，满足於自己能够保护同伴，但这也不能阻止他偶尔想起来就，就颇有些幽怨的向我爱罗翻旧账：“父亲也用砂载过很多人吧。”

“啊，很多。”我爱罗点头。和他载过火影土影雷影水影的“成绩”相比，这个点头有点过於轻描淡写，“但是看夜景的话，只有和你。”他停了一下，拍拍身下黑色的砂云补充：“也只被你载过。

新希便抿起嘴唇，更紧的依靠他。或者现在他的身形已经不再适合“依靠”这个词了，我爱罗回应的动了动头，发丝搔在新希的颈间。

他们在天与地之间接吻，头上脚下，皆是星空。

TBC.


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於“那就是擊敗父親的七代火影的兒子”是怎麼產生的。

通常来说，小孩子不会意识到每个大人都年轻过。他们倾向以为爷爷奶奶一直都这么老，双亲从来都是成年人，即使在他们自己也经历了长大与变老之后也一样。我爱罗就是这样，父母对他来说已经够遥远了，他们的少年与童年更是某种已经没有人能叙述的传说故事。

在这点上，新希再次特立独行，有一天他跑到我爱罗身边，张口就问：“父亲，家里的照片只有这些吗？”

“嗯？”我爱罗从卷轴里抬头，视线在那上面多黏了几秒，然后才转向新希，看清他拿着的是什么。“怎么了？”他问，新希手上，褐色的木制相框里，加流罗的微笑是穿越三十年的温柔恬淡。新希指著它说，“这是父亲的母亲。”

纠正他喊祖母的时机在我爱罗一瞬间的犹豫下过去了，新希把第二个相框放上桌子：“这是父亲和勘九郎和手鞠姑姑。”然后是第三个：“这是父亲……和七代火影。”

母亲的照片、与兄姐的合照、与朋友的合照，这些就是我爱罗在家里摆出的全部，而且他并没有藏私。以前照相不容易，但是我爱罗必须承认，他没有相簿能翻阅完全是因为人生太孤独了。

新希说：“和七代火影的合照里您和现在更像，和勘九郎的合照里您看起来很……”他考虑了一会，“……小。”

“那时我十五岁。”我爱罗说。这张和兄姐的合照是为了纪念他成为风影。当时从来没有人说十五岁的他“小”，后来也没有，连那些反对他成为风影的人都没考虑过用这做理由，毕竟忍者的世界只论能力高低，其余一切都是枝微末节。

如果说至少忍者学校的毕业年龄还有最低限制，人柱力的年龄就更不值得在意了，不要说十五岁，六岁之前的他也没有被当成孩子看待。即使是我爱罗自己，也从来不曾觉得自己“小”。

现在他看着新希，再回头看向少年时的自己，才斗然明白，原来自己也曾经是个孩子。他低头看着养子，这样的视角，就像父亲当年低头看着他。

成为风影以后，我能够理解父亲的所作所为。我爱罗想。但是成为父亲以后，我又无法理解他了。

“没有別的照片了吗，父亲？”新希还在问。我爱罗回过神，不确定的问：“你想看更多照片吗？”他抚了抚加流罗的相框：“也许我能找到我的父亲和舅舅的相片，也就是你的祖父和……”他的儿子应该叫夜叉丸什么？我爱罗竟被这个问题难住了。

“不是的，父亲。”新希一板一眼的说，“要看那些也无所谓，但我想看的是您。我想看这两张照片以外的时候的您。我能看您和我一样大的时候的样子吗？”

“可以。”我爱罗下意识回答，因为他儿子的口吻太过认真，几秒后捋清了问题才反应过来：可以归可以，但是他做不到啊。

“……但我没有別的照片。”我爱罗低头看着露出大惑不解的失望表情的新希，对刚才轻率的自己感到愧疚，“抱歉。”他摸了摸男孩的头。

“为什么没有？”新希不肯死心，情急下扶著桌面蹦了一下，他多半没注意到自己做了什么，还在踮着脚「逼视」父亲：“一张也没有吗？”

“我以前从来不拍照。”结结实实被可爱到了的我爱罗真的不想让他失望，但他只能充满歉意的摇头，“这么一说，我们应该帮你拍几张照片。”

“我的怎么样都无所谓，重要的是您的。”新希板着脸强调：“您的。”

最近这孩子的口头禅似乎是无所谓。勘九郎宣称他十二岁时也经常用“那种事无所谓”回应来自哥哥的劝告。我爱罗心情复杂的想着他知道自己当年残忍又冷血，但他不晓得自己还欠揍。

隔天，勘九郎在风影楼的档案室找到我爱罗。他摆手挥散乱飞的灰尘，一只手捏著需要我爱罗簽名的文件，“你在干什么，我爱罗？在找什么？”

我爱罗将找到的东西递给他，回头继续扎进档案堆里翻找。“要不要帮忙啊？”看他好像要被堆积的档案淹没了，勘九郎閒閒的问，随后才看清自己手上拿的是什么，发出惊讶的声音：“父亲的忍者登录书？”

“嗯。”我爱罗在灰尘里屏著气：“你也没有看过吧。”这种登录书被归类为机密文件，其实没有什么实际用途，否则也不会放在这里生灰。

真要说起来，这种登录书的功用，大概是给新晋的下忍们增加成为忍者的仪式感。

“他成为下忍的时候是八岁啊。”勘九郎感慨。我爱罗背对着他，听见兄长用一种……稍嫌刻意的高兴语气，说：“唉我爱罗，他小时候和我好像长得满像的。”

“是。你的鼻子大一点。”我爱罗很实事求是。

勘九郎干笑两声，“我们的头发都像他，蓬的。当然啦，在你不往上面抹油的时候。”

我爱罗找到了夜叉丸的登录书，拍掉上面的灰尘，照片里清秀的男孩温和文雅的看着镜头，砂隐少见的淡金色头发柔顺的垂著。“我们都不像妈妈。”他低声说。

“其实，你和手鞠都像她。”勘九郎反驳他，“你们的脸型圆，线条柔和没啥棱角，眼角更开，像她。”他自信的说，“相信我对五官的观察，我可是人偶师。不过我不知道你的没眉毛是遗传谁的。”

我爱罗下意识摸摸自己光滑的眉骨，将一点灰蹭了上去。

“不过，你到底找这些东西做什么？”

“新希想看一些旧照片，家里没有。”

勘九郎一脸怀疑的瞇起本来就不大的眼睛，“我不觉得那小子会对这有兴趣……喂，他想看的只是你吧？”

尽管不算擅长推理，勘九郎确实了解他和新希。我爱罗只得点了点头，不大情愿的把自己的登录书递到兄长立刻伸出来的手中。勘九郎低头看了一眼，笑容缓缓消失，变成某种复杂的情绪，我爱罗看不懂。

……他对勘九郎的了解比不上勘九郎对他的了解。

一段安静之后，勘九郎把那张纸还给他，若无其事的说：“我们是不是要串个供？”

“串供？”我爱罗无法理解他的意思。

勘九郎咧嘴一笑：“那小子肯定会问的。你要怎么向他解释里面那上头的你看起来一脸不高兴？”

眨眨眼，我爱罗几不可察的笑了一下：“实话实说吧。

不知道从什么时候开始，勘九郎对他说话的方式变得很小心。不是小时候那种充满畏惧却又没有认真掩饰厌恶的小心，而是在试图照顾他的情绪，这样的小心。

一脸不高兴，正确的说法应该是一脸兇恶才对。

我爱罗记得，当时自己对于乖乖站著让人拍照很抗拒，那位摄影师被他的杀气(和名声)吓跑了，他讨厌拍照，更厌恶这张照片会贴在他的登录书上交给风影。像是交给又恨又怕的人一纸卖身契，这种感觉简直能逼疯他。

不确定后来他是怎么拍好照片的，但抱着手臂，阴沉地散发着恶意的他确实是被留在底片上了。

这个人是我。

在家里，我爱罗拿着他和鸣人的合照做对比，发现双手环胸，微微侧身面对镜头，是两个自己共通的姿态。不过十二岁的他有点驼背，大概是出于某种他当时不自知的不安全感。年少的他肆意妄为，但是还不曾抬头挺胸的活过。

其实他不想让新希看见这张照片。不是因为不光彩，只是因为里头的他让人不愉快──而这还是最轻的说法。但他已经允诺新希可以在做完学校的作业后看见心心念念的“和我一样大的父亲”。

结果这孩子解决作业的速度比平常快了半个多小时，我爱罗检查过，一道题都没错，字迹也端正，只是下笔的力道很重，看得出心急火燎。

“真是急性子。”叹了口气，我爱罗将照片推给他，十指在桌上交叉，低头看着他：“希望你不会失望。”

新希将它拿到眼前细看，几秒之后抬头端详他，再低头看照片，如是反覆了好几次。我爱罗眼睁睁看着他的眼睛睁大了一圈，索性不等新希问，主动开口：“和现在的我不像，是吗？”

新希点点头：“虽然长相很相似……”

“但是？”我爱罗鼓励他说出来。

“您很……生气？

我爱罗觉得他的词汇量应该足够他使用阴郁、愤懑之类的词才对，生气太委婉了。“在那个时候，我的心中只有憎恨和恐惧。”我爱罗告诉他：“那时的我还不是现在的样子。”

第一次，新希对他的话露出怀疑的表情。我爱罗可以想像，这孩子大概从来不曾将他和任何负面词汇放在同一个句子里。“虽然不知道现在和你谈论这个会不会太早。”他说，“你知道憎恨是什么吗？”

“我知道。”新希没怎么思考就点了头：“我觉得它和痛苦很像。我痛苦的时候，有时候我想让他们和我一样痛苦。”

稚气的声音阐述对憎恨最朴实的体会。我爱罗的目光一动，还没来得及说什么，新希猛然抬头：“让您痛苦的人是谁？”

“那是很长的故事。”而那些血亲相残的细节绝对不适合让新希知道，至少不是在这个年纪。我爱罗用平和回应养子凌厉起来的语气：“没有一个具体的对象，我憎恨整个世界。我拥有比多数人强大的力量，用它伤害人。”

“在一开始，我不是有意的，只是不会控制。”他用完全不带辩解的口吻说，“但在我受到伤害之后，为了排解痛苦和恐惧，我开始主动攻击，甚至杀人……”

新希插口：“就像以前的我一样吗？”

“……有一些相似之处，但不一样。你只是想保护自己，我更……”我爱罗斟酌著用字：“……绝望。我犯了更多错。”

新希当然不完全听得懂，他紧紧抿住嘴唇，低头看着那个阴沉的我爱罗：“您为什么绝望？”

这对话越发深入，一直被收藏起来的回忆正在不断湧出，能说出口的只是其中的一部份，“我觉得我是一个怪物。”怪物，真是个熟悉又陌生的词，他已经许多年没听到了，“我觉得我的存在毫无意义，没有任何人需要我。”

新希捏紧了照片，又连忙松开，但它已经被捏出一道折痕。比起尽量做到不隐瞒的我爱罗，男孩对己身想法的表达要吝啬些，但我爱罗知道他在想什么。

“孤单一人的感觉很痛苦。”带着淡淡的怀念，他说，“曾有人告诉我，这种痛苦需要被別人给予爱才能治癒。”

话不用说尽，新希听得懂，“嗯。”他低著头，轻声说，“那个人说得对。”

我爱罗便向他记忆中的夜叉丸微笑起来。

他自己的额外体悟是，给予爱，去爱人，也是件很幸福的事。早在新希爱他之前，他们第一次遇见的时候，我爱罗就已经为了保护他感到满足了。

“现在大家都爱父亲。”新希说，“第一个给予您爱的人是谁？是……勘九郎？”

他得到的第一份爱来自我爱罗，那就是为什么新希会这么问。然而，养父并未察觉到在养子平静的问题下，尚未萌芽，却确实存在的不甘。

“是漩涡鸣人。”他说，将新希的猛然抬头和表情变化归结为惊讶，“十二岁时，我去木叶参加中忍考试，但那其实是一个阴谋。我们的真正目的，是摧毁木叶。”

“但您说七代火影……”爱您。新希没有将这句话说完。他拒绝。

“那家伙，也是因为拥有力量而被排斥的人，我和他非常相似。”我爱罗说，“但他和我不一样，他没有因为痛苦而放弃，一直努力与他人建立联系。即使是面对我，一个来自其它国家的敌人，他也告诉我他理解我，在我被击败之后。”

“父亲被七代火影……打败了？”

“是的。”我爱罗微微点头。

那是一尾与九尾的对抗，是人柱力之间的较量，也是拥有相同经历却走上相反方向的两个人，为了捍卫自己的生存之道进行的死斗。

“我输了那场战斗。”将近二十年之后，我爱罗这么告诉他的孩子：“但漩涡鸣人给了我比胜负更多的东西，他给予我友情，还有放弃仇恨的勇气。”

提起少年的往事，人生的转捩点，我爱罗说得颇为动情。他不觉得新希会无法理解，他是个早慧的孩子。

他完全没想到新希的反应竟然是……生气的。我爱罗惊讶的看着脸庞微微发红的男孩。

“父亲认为七代火影比您更好吗？”新希放在桌上的手僵硬地握成拳，“您认为他是对的，您是错的吗？”

短暂怔愣后，我爱罗谨慎的说，“是的，我在那时……”

新希打断他：“您也不认同那时的自己吗？”

他站了起来，虽然效果没有比坐着高上多少。“如果连您也认为他不该存在，他不是更孤独了吗？”紧紧攒着那张照片，新希激动了起来：“我会爱他，就算他会伤害我也无所谓，只要我能见到他，我会告诉他我爱他！”

我爱罗这时是真正呆住了，他们瞪着眼睛看着彼此，他是不知道该做何反应，新希是激动过头，脱口说出心里话之后才开始反省自己都说了什么。我爱罗看见他逐渐冷静下来，气红的脸慢慢变白了，他握住新希的手，男孩痉挛似的躲了一下，掌心里有一层薄薄的汗。

“恐怕你没有办法见到他。”我爱罗平静的说，“想要告诉他的话，新希，你可以对我说。”

他的养子微微低著头，抬眼看他，眼神別扭又难过。好像被否定的是他自己。

“他是我的一部份，直到现在都是。”我爱罗将他的手拉向自己，轻轻按在跳动的心脏上：“有我在，他的存在永远不会消失。”

“我爱您。”新希说。

他的声音成熟而美妙，能让许多女孩为之心荡神驰。

我爱罗只是点点头，注意力放在镜子里。他发现他额前的一缕头发白了，看起来显眼且时髦，衬著他的红发。

“我爱着任何一个年龄的您。”新希又说。

他出现在镜子里，用目光索取他的注意。

我爱罗有点好奇，如果他还是不作回应，新希下一句话会怎么说。但他选择再次点点头。

“我知道，新希。”他诚实的说，“我也爱你，从出生到现在的每一个你。”

TBC.


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果這是個夢，新希絕對不會向他要求嗶──。但這是現實。

一日之计在于晨，老话这么说。你能从一个人的早晨怎么过，判断他如何规划今天，比如，不赖床的人理论上应当能在一天里完成更多的计划。我爱罗从不赖床，这个自然；新希也不赖床，直到最近。

“我没有赖床，父亲。”他的养子为自己辩护：“只是更早醒来，在床上躺到正常的起床时间。”

我爱罗认为他们对赖床的定义不一样，当然，他不该要求新希遵从他的标準。“这几天，我醒来时总是看见你在看我。”但他还是有问题：“你在看什么？”

缓缓眨了下眼，新希停止咀嚼早餐注视著我爱罗，完全不掩饰自己正在探究他，“您为什么这么问？”他说，“我当然是在看您。不是吗？”

“你每一天都能看见我。”我爱罗严谨的指出：“一个人的睡颜……确实会和他平时的样子有些不同。但就是这个让你愿意在床上什么也不做吗？”

新希陷入了长长的思考，我爱罗几乎能听见他的脑袋飞速运转的精密咻咻声。

“您为什么这么问？”最后他的养子重覆了这句话：“您对我的赖床行为很不满意吗？”

“……不。”我爱罗说，“我同意这不算是赖床。”

“但您不喜欢我这么做。”新希指出，用和他不相上下，一个模子里刻出来的认真：“您不喜欢在醒来时看见我在看您。为什么？”

这个年轻的忍者做为未来的影被抚养长大，他很早就学会了，比起注意他人的行动，更重要的是找出他们的动机。这是谁教导他的自不用说，而不幸的是我爱罗并不是一个很会隐藏自己的人，他的表情不多、话不多，但一直都坦率得几近笨拙。

所以他的表情一定洩露了什么，让新希微笑起来。那个得意的样子就和他一点儿也不像了。

“父亲。”他冷静的说，“不喜欢我看您，是因为害羞吗？”

我爱罗觉得这个词太过简单粗浅，不能表达他原本不在意任何人的注视，却在新希的持之以恒下逐渐对自己的睡相产生怀疑，从而生出的抗拒被注视的不安感。

“那就是害羞的意思，父亲。”

“……总之，別再那么做了。”

这段对话因为双方都要赶去工作而不了了之。新希有任务，我爱罗有公文，他们在家门口分开往不同的方向走去。我爱罗不晓得新希怎么样，他自己用散步的速度走到风影楼，途中和不下二十个早起的村民道了早，在办公室见到茉莉的时候，仍然被认识他很多年的学生关切了：“你还好吗，我爱罗大人？总觉得有点心神不宁呢。”

“我没事。”我爱罗说，在她递来的文件上流畅地簽章。

这对茉莉来说就够了，但他其实确实有点心神不宁，要怪新希。怪他在他们临出门时冷不防的说：“您还记得我们第一次性爱之后的早晨吗？”

我爱罗的手都放在门把上了，推门的动作被他硬生生止住，扭过头愣愣的看向新希。

“那天没有在父亲之前醒来，一直是我的遗憾。”他的养子郑重其事地说，“和您一起入睡，在早晨时转过头看见您，这种事，我还没将它视为理所当然。”

没等我爱罗琢磨出这是在拒绝他先前“別再那么做了”的要求，新希靠过来在他脸上吻了一下，他的嘴唇冷得惊人，让人担心他是否生病了。

“我的嘴唇不冷。”被他关切的新希摸摸自己的嘴唇，肯定的告诉他：“是父亲的脸颊太热了。”

现在他一个人在办公室里，眼睛看着公文，两只手抬起来往脸上贴了贴。我爱罗先用掌心，后用手背，不情愿的承认脸颊仍在微微发热。重申一次，这要怪新希。他不能像这样子诱导我爱罗回忆他们的第一次，明知道这肯定会影响他的办公状态。

我是说过他可以向我提出任何疑问和要求。我爱罗想。但他是大人了，至少该知道不要在上班前提起这种话题。他回来之后，我得提醒他。

不幸的是，这些念头都没能阻止大脑继续播放回忆。

大约三年前，我爱罗也曾经如同眼下这般，坐在办公桌后，想的却不是公事。

有些事，不管之后变得怎么习以为常，都改变不了第一次接触时，所有的小心翼翼、戒慎恐惧。

“我有一些问题想告诉您，父亲。”

事情是从这句话开始的。新希选了一个清閒的夜晚，告诉我爱罗他有问题要「告诉」他，我爱罗察觉这个用词的不寻常。听起来他的养子不想解决问题或寻求解答，他已经接受了自身的某个缺陷，现在要来向父亲坦白。我爱罗肃穆的阖上书。

“坐。”他偏头示意新希坐在自己身边。

那孩子却选择拉来一旁的矮凳，坐在他的面前。凳太矮，高大的青年坐在上头双脚踩地，膝盖都抵到了胸口。

“我已经满十八岁整整五个月了。”他开口，“我一直都知道有些事在十八岁之后才能做，比如喝酒。我现在已经确定，我对酒没有兴趣。”

我爱罗觉得这好极了，勘九郎对酒的喜好一直让他颇有些困扰*1，有心劝他远离这种伤身的东西，又碍于他从未因此误事，连真正喝出醉意也不曾有过，加上他们向来不是会插手对方生活琐事的兄弟，最后也只是在看见勘九郎买酒时略一皱眉而已。

“我对酒没有兴趣。”新希重覆了一次。

稍微懂得察颜观色的人会知道，有时候人重覆一句话不是为了强调它，而是在拖延说出下一句话。我爱罗没说什么，只是点点头，并等待。

新希仰头看他，没有什么表情，但因吞咽而滚动的喉结暗示了他的紧绷。

“我……对性爱很有兴趣。”

“……啊？”

啊。这个发音在我爱罗这儿总是接着句号，这可能是它首次和问号一起出现。

若要问他懂不懂性爱，首先得定义何谓懂。从实践的角度，他不懂，三十八年的单身生涯里，我爱罗握过女性的手，也抱过女性，都是在些毫无旖旎的场合，比如一场会议或某次战斗中。对他来说，女人是活生生的人，而性只是形而上的东西，没有任何人事物能让他联想到性。

从理论的角度，他至少拜读过亲热天堂这部大作，还可以加上学校里教过的课。我爱罗搜索著他所知道的知识，脑中浮现了男人和女人相拥的画面，在隐密的臥室里，在床上；他也想起曾经见过被男性竞相追逐的花魁，拼命想讨好少女的少年，还有盗贼肆虐之后的村子。

……总之，这是一件许多人都拥有，处处皆能察觉蛛丝马迹，只是一直被他忽略的客观存在。新希有兴趣，当然也再自然不过。

“这样啊。”我爱罗平静了下来。现在的问题在于，他仍然不知道新希的问题是什么。

“也许不是兴趣，应该说是强烈的冲动。”新希说，“我一直在压抑它。”

他的声音里竟然有几分痛苦。我爱罗惊讶於这个发现，他从未注意到……是的，他知道新希将激烈的进取心与攻击性用冷静的外表妥善包装，那也是种压抑，但还不至於让他感到痛苦。

我爱罗不曾体会过性的冲动，也很久没有因为得不到某些事物而痛苦过了。

但他能理解需要得不到满足，甚至不允许自己去追求的感觉。

“你想要的是怎样的……”他开始尝试去帮男孩解除他的困扰，不过说到底，他懂得也不多。我爱罗想了想，换了个角度：“是什么让你在成年后仍然压抑它？那并不总是不好的事。”

没把话说死，我爱罗相信新希不至於小题大作的将单纯的性慾视为问题，他从小就有些清高，但不是不通世务。

“我有很多想像，来自书籍、电视，和梦境。我知道其中有些只是虚假的臆想，但我仍然沉迷其中。”新希低著头说，“我日夜渴望能和某个人一起探索它的真实。”

他将“我只要想起某人就硬得不行”说得含蓄委婉，我爱罗的表情纹丝不动，比起想像内容，他在意的是：“某人，是一个具体的对象么？”

“是的。并不是随便什么人。”

我爱罗松了口气。不管是身为风影或父亲，他都不会赞成新希去风化区，砂隐也没有那种地方。一旦排除了这个可能，要想像新希去追求女孩子的画面并不困难，他记得鸣人正是在这个年龄开始谈恋爱……后来娶走了手鞠的奈良鹿丸也是。

“问题在哪里？”停止迂回，我爱罗问：“就像你自己说的，你成年了，完全可以去追求爱人。”

“我认为那个人很可能感到被冒犯。想到会招致反感，我无法说服自己冒险。”

我爱罗没说什么“只要传达出心意就不会感到后悔”之类精神鼓励的台词，尽管他认为自己会这么想。“但你已经有心要行动了吧。”这不是个问句，我爱罗笃定的抱着手臂。

新希微微点了下头，下颔绷起，“我需要和您谈谈，我需要您的支持。”

“我能怎么帮你？”我爱罗语带保留，训练忍术、给一些人生建议，这些他做得到。至於恋爱问题？也许致电请手鞠指点她的侄儿会更有用。

“您只要愿意答应我就足够了，父亲。”新希的声音细小，每个字都咬得清清楚楚：“因为我想和您进行性爱。”

要是以为我爱罗会像不久前那样发出吃惊的声音，就太小看他了。他一向处变不惊，在事情牵涉到自身时尤其端得住。

“我以为。”他冷静的说，“这是男女之间的行为。”

“……通常是这样。”

“也是恋人与夫妻间的行为。”我爱罗望着他：“我们是父子。”

新希只是默认，紧紧抿著嘴唇迎上他的目光。现在我爱罗知道他为什么要坐在矮凳上了，你很难对一个缩手缩脚的坐在跟前的高大男孩发脾气，倒不是说他在生气。

“为什么？”我爱罗问，“是我做了什么……”

“和父亲没有任何关系。”新希否定得有些激动：“您什么都没有做，一直都是最好的父亲，这完全是我的错──”

我爱罗举起一只手，他的养子立刻闭上嘴。“別再那么说了。”他的口吻半是命令，半是安抚：“只要告诉我你为什么想和我这么做。”

新希皱起脸。和我爱罗不一样，他有眉毛，而且几乎压在眼睛上，他在脸颊的圆润随着年岁消失后，一旦不笑就显得过份严肃，但它们还没有拧得如此纠结过。

“您是我的父亲，我对这个事实感到无比的满足。”年轻人低声说，“我也不知道为什么我会想和您做那些事。”

“我知道的是，我的梦中都是您，醒来之后，现实也是您。”

“没有別人，只有您。”

后来的事，我爱罗不太想回忆，新希绝望而热切的神情给他留了一点阴影。很多人以为他总是冷著脸，心自然也冷得像夜晚穿过戈壁间的风，殊不知他对旁人的情绪极为敏感，这种共情能力经常让他感到疲倦。

正因为懂得爱，明白这种感情可以比刀剑更伤人，我爱罗选择用柔软的砂包覆它，小心翼翼的将它抱在怀中。他的爱是风蚀之后的细砂，曾是岩石、是矿物，如今以更柔软的形式顽固地存在；新希却不是这样，他的爱像幼年时身边狂暴的砂铁，若不伤人，便是伤己。

不难想像如果被他拒绝，新希会有多痛苦。

这倒是不构成他不拒绝的理由，但我爱罗也没有找到拒绝的理由。他知道伦理，懂得礼法，这些不会阻挡他做他认为可做、应做的事，如果会被这类事物左右而违背自己的判断，他就配不上他的情报资料里被写上的那一句「大胆无畏」。

那之后的几天，他在办公室里思考得最多的就是两个问题，一是如果当真做了，会怎么改变新希；二是如果当真做了，他和新希的关系会怎么改变。

不用说，对于处男而且初恋尚在的我爱罗，这种问题再想一年也得不出答案。意识到这点之后，他很快的放弃思索，转而行动。

如果实在无法预测好坏的话，做了就知道。我爱罗向来是行动派。

至於这次行动的结果是好是坏……

──回忆至此，戛然而止。

我爱罗拿起笔重新投入公文里，好让自己別想起新希所说的，“我们第一次性爱之后的早晨”。

他应该花一点时间去学习性的，而不是只想着那些精神与感情层面的问题。那样的话，也许早晨就不会被痛醒了。

新希从任务中归来之后，我爱罗终究没有向他提出那个上班前不可提起性爱话题的要求。因回忆而生的不自在(他仍然不同意那是害羞)已经褪去，留下了一些好奇心。

我爱罗问：“你最近还会梦到我吗？”

“……我现在在做梦吗？”新希睁开眼，翻过身用手臂支起身体，忽然一扫任务后的疲惫，变得精神奕奕：“虽然您肯定不是这个意思，但这听起来像是调情。”

“是吗？”我爱罗没有太多反应，不大能理解这为什么像调情。他毕竟是个初夜三年后才开始感到不自在的怪人。

“也有些像在撒娇。”新希的声音里有笑意，他向下挪了挪，将脸埋进我爱罗怀里，“其实我经常怀疑自己是在做梦，所有我想要的，我都逐步得到了。”他轻柔的呼出一口气，“难道不是只有梦境才会这么完美吗。”

被一个成年人压着，我爱罗摊平在床上看着天花板，一只手自然而然抚上那颗脑袋。完美的梦吗？

“我曾经做过完美的梦。”我爱罗说。

早逝的母亲活着，父亲在她的身边温和而慈爱，兄姐与他一起围绕在父母身边。夜叉丸告诉他：我爱罗大人，鸣人来找你玩了……

在无限月读中，他终于能够与母亲交谈，得到了父亲的爱，弥补了与手足间的疏远与冷漠。他的手没有染满鲜血，夜叉丸也不需要牺牲，就连远在另一个国家的朋友也不知怎的与他成了邻居，每天都一起玩耍。

“它确实展现了我想拥有却不可能拥有的一切，但也不过如此。”

“不过如此？”新希困惑的声音。

“是的。”我爱罗肯定了自己说的话，“那种完美，被我的想像所侷限，而我不是个很有想像力的人。”

新希仍然不解，但在我爱罗的拍抚下，他很快放弃了追问，意识重新被宁静的睡意占据。

而我爱罗被他压着，仍然感到舒适而放松，是在自己的臥室里被温暖包围时应有的满足感，他难得有个浪漫的想法。

十七岁的我爱罗拼命抗拒来自无限月读的拯救，不顾一切的想保护这个距离完美十分遥远的世界，说不定就是为了遇见新希。

从未在他的想像与愿望中出现，称他为父亲，将他视为一切的孩子。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 出自我愛羅外傳的設定。小愛向勘九郎表示“酒難喝又傷身，搞不懂你為什麼會喜歡”，勘九郎回答“人有時候就是想做點吃虧的事”。


	14. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新希會因為什麼而睡過頭？

收养新希之后，我爱罗可说是立刻进入了父亲这个新角色。那几天勘九郎正好在外地主持一个任务，错过了收养的过程，回来看见在他出发时还是单身汉的弟弟带着一个小孩坐在一起吃饭，桌上有菜有汤一派家居景象，差点以为自己走错了门。

要知道，这并不是收了一个学生之后拨出时间去指导他那么简单，十二岁之前我爱罗和家人相看两厌，在关系好转时又加入了正规部队，不再和兄姐绑在一起出任务，他们同时待在村子里的时间寥寥无几。到了战后，长姐嫁到木叶，兄长是经常外出执行任务的反恐部队队长*，而他是风影。

家人一起坐下来吃一顿饭，从来都不是我爱罗的「生活」。

“所以说，不需要结婚，男人只要有了孩子就会长大吗。”半是开玩笑，勘九郎对着无师自通了正确家庭生活的弟弟感叹，我爱罗无法理解。他当然知道家人会一同用餐，小时候他们不愿意，长大后做不到，也不习惯，不代表新希要像他们一样。

收养并不是一时兴起，尽管上任仓促，我爱罗用和做风影一样严肃的心态做父亲，但他终究还是有所疏忽。

那一天我爱罗从日出前的散步中归来，到家时稀薄的阳光照在门前的地上，正是他预计的时间。走进厨房，应该会看到保姆正準备离开，新希在餐桌旁，穿戴整齐，恭恭敬敬的对他说：早上好，父亲。

然而男孩不在那里，只有保姆在冒著热气的早饭后擦拭流理台。

“新希呢？”

年轻的男人显然没注意到我爱罗的脚步，他吓了一跳，回过头，“新希大人还没下楼。”保姆抓着后脑勺，笑得紧张：“也许是睡过头了？”

我爱罗眨眨眼，要是那样的话他会非常意外，但也不是不可能。他向保姆点头道声辛苦，往楼上走去，沿途上他竖着耳朵，不知怎的，总觉得会听见新希脚步匆忙的跑出来，在撞上他的时候故作镇定地为自己睡过头道歉。

他一路走到新希的房门前，听见房内传来的呼吸声沉重混浊，间隔过久，并不正常。我爱罗推开门，快步到床边，看见新希侧身蜷著，整张脸埋在棉被里，只露出头发，背脊的起伏明显，只有身体不适的人才会这样大口呼吸。他小心的掀开棉被一角，一只手在压出印痕的脸颊上贴了贴，又探向额头。

他明明是来叫醒新希的，此时指尖却十分轻柔，別说是一个熟睡的孩子，即使是圆润微颤的露珠也不会在这样的碰触下滚落──沙漠里，露水十分珍贵，在水源缺乏的时候，清晨在特意架起的帆布上收集露水是摄取水份的最好方式，沙漠的居民绝不会允许它们滚落到沙土中。

我爱罗无意将养子比作那样脆弱易消的东西，他应当是无法被停息的，明快而锐利的风。

可是现在他还没长大，尚且是个孩子。

这孩子生病了。

我爱罗的掌心下，新希的体温比怡人的“温暖”更高一些，还不到“滚烫”的程度，但是被他偏冷的手掌贴着，却没有逐渐与他的体温趋於均衡，这就足够让人心惊了。

“新希？”他轻轻喊了一声，不是真的想要回应，男孩也没有回应。我爱罗表情空白的瞪着他，他操心新希的人缘、新希的心情、新希的身高，却从来没有想过新希会生病。童年时期，守鹤给了他像所有人柱力一样活力充沛的身体，他受过伤，因查克拉消耗一空而虚弱过，但是从不生病。

这是他的盲点。

我爱罗没让自己僵硬太久，他从衣柜里拿出一件厚外套，回去靠在床头将新希揽进怀里，在棉被滑下时立刻用外套裹住他。他稳稳地撑着孩童柔软的身体，但是这次没有刻意放轻动作，新希自然醒了过来。

“……父亲？”他迷糊的睁开眼，在看清我爱罗之后几乎弹起来：“我迟到了！”

“你在发烧。”我爱罗严峻地说。他的养子仰头看他，张嘴想说什么，忽然摀住头，整个人微微缩了起来，“……晕。”他小声说。

“你在发烧。”我爱罗又重覆了一次，有一半是对着自己说。他直接抱起新希往外走，在男孩从这波晕眩中恢复之前回到厨房，倒了一杯水餵他：“喝一点。”他说，“我要带你去医院。”

新希靠在他的肩上，因为渴而本能的扶著水杯咕咚咕咚的喝，另一只手乖巧的绕在我爱罗颈后。他早已比被捡到的时候长大许多，从七岁起就不再让我爱罗抱了，但现在他似乎没有意识到自己的处境。出于保护的本能，我爱罗把他抱得更紧了一点。

回想起来，昨天晚上新希的胃口不是很好，精神也比平时差，还在沙发上坐着睡了过去。我爱罗只是建议他提早上床，完全没有想到他的身体可能出了状况。

“怎么会生病呢。”他忍不住低声说。

“对不起……”新希整个人蔫在他的肩膀上。

不是责怪你的意思。我爱罗心情复杂的看着只能是烧糊涂了才会这么乖顺的养子。

发热，代表体内的平衡遭到破坏，身体在试图修复自己。这点常识我爱罗自然知道。可是原因呢？是夜里著了凉，还是平时摄取的营养不够多？是什么在他的眼皮下侵害这孩子的健康？

“请別这么紧张，风影大人。”胸前別著名牌，戴着眼镜的医生说，“从昨天开始已经有好几个小孩生病了，这只是很普通的感冒。今天不要让他上学，吃药好好休息吧。”

抱着新希用忍者的速度走最短路线(意即屋顶)到医院，成为砂隐今天最早上门求诊的病人。在诊间里，新希坐在医生面前的椅子上，我爱罗在他身后，身为父亲的忧虑还没被打消，风影的那部份也操起了心，“为什么会有很多小孩生病？”他的面容严肃：“传染病吗？”

“如果有传染病的话我们医院会第一时间上报的。”医生说，“好像是忍者学校昨天进行了游泳训练？”

一直靠在椅背上，很努力才能撑起精神不垂下头的新希闷闷地纠正：“是水面行走训练。”

“总之是这类跟水有关的，会让学生全身湿透又耗光查克拉的课程。”医生说，“感冒是很正常的事。”

“……啊。”我爱罗想起来了。

能够在任何平面与水面上行走可说是忍者最大的优势，设想如果战斗时一方泡在水里，一方如履平地，胜负的结果根本不值得讨论，管你游的是狗刨还是蝶泳。

在我爱罗小时候，忍者学校不教这个，听说木叶也不教，他对此颇为费解。砂隐不教，是因为村子的方圆百里内没有任何地上水源──事实上，百里之外也没有。他们依赖的那几口井，虽然一直水源充足，但要注满能让几十个学生练习的大池子还是过於浪费了，至少当年的砂隐担负不起这种奢侈。我爱罗刚就任风影，了解了教育资源缺乏的问题之后，还不小心幻想过如果他们像木叶那样有河有湖有温泉，他会每天亲自去把学生们赶下水，没有练好不準上岸。

直到现在他们砂隐也没有凭空冒出一个瀑布，所幸交通发达了，雷车出现之后忍者们多了一个去隔壁火之国运水的日常任务，砂隐的用水再也不像以前那么紧张，游泳和水面行走自然也成了学校的固定课程。

这是个进步。但我爱罗从未注意到学生们容易在课程后生病，直到他自己的养子病了，他感到惭愧。

“不过，为什么会是今天才开始发热？”把压舌板伸进新希的口腔，医生在他反射性的干呕声中说，“是夜里吃了冰品还是踢被子？……还是说，你昨天一直在隐瞒身体的不适？”

新希没说话，我爱罗的角度看不见他的表情，但医生是一脸了然：“逞强只会把小病拖成大病而已，要是昨天就开始吃药的话今天说不定不需要请假。风影大人也是，以后请更关注小孩是不是出了什么毛病吧。”

“我知道了。”我爱罗说，新希的反驳和他一同响起：“这和父亲大人没关系！”

医生推推眼镜，看着我爱罗从后按了按新希肩膀，把小病人突然的激动按下去。“风影大人也……不用太紧张。感冒而已。”他又说了一次，早晨里疲倦的脸终于露出一点笑意：“上次您带新希来的时候他有轻微脑震荡，您都没怎么紧张啊。”

因为那是被我打的。我爱罗想。训练而已，我下手有分寸。

检查很快就结束了，医生示意他们去领药，新希自己跳下椅子，用行动明确地表示他不想继续被抱。走出诊间时他们和下个病人打了个照面，很巧，也是一对父子，儿子和新希差不多年纪，父亲有英挺的轮廓和身形，一头短发却是灰色。

我爱罗轻轻咦了一声，停下脚步。

对方自然也认出了他，一怔之后，眼睛一亮，笑着喊：“我爱罗大人！”

“紫罗。”我爱罗点点头。

十多年前被我爱罗破格给予忍者资格，紫罗按理来说应该会成为他的嫡系，但是很可惜，他和我爱罗的个性挺像，都属于不会优先为自己考虑的那种人。同期下忍还在嫉妒紫罗忽然得到风影看重的时候，他已经果断的自请去驻守偏远地区了。

一去就是好几年，去年才请调回村，是因为他的孩子到了入学的年纪。说起来，紫罗比我爱罗大几岁，儿子却比新希小一届，此时在父亲身边睁著圆溜溜的眼睛盯着我爱罗，一点也不怕生。

“这是夜罗吧？”我爱罗不由得放柔了表情。紫罗和夜目的孩子名叫夜罗，这种取名方式虽说有点俗气，在没有姓氏的砂隐不失为一个暗示亲缘关系的方法。

“我是夜罗。”小男孩只比新希小一岁，讲话却还有点奶声奶气，带着鼻音，像他的父亲一样看着我爱罗的眼睛在发亮，他还大胆的伸出手：“风影大人好。”

“你好。”我爱罗露出了一丝笑意，正要握住男孩的手，身边的新希忽然一晃，靠到了他的身上，接着软软的向下滑，我爱罗连忙扶住，低下头问他怎么了。

“……头晕。”新希低声说，发烧让他的眼睛水汪汪的，配著红红的眼圈显得有点可怜。

“我们回家。”我爱罗张开手臂，新希不高兴的撇了下嘴唇，靠过来让他一把抱起，显然是难受得没办法逞强了。

“我先带他回去了。”他对紫罗说，细节不必多说，同样是带着儿子来看病的紫罗一脸理解，连夜罗也满脸写著同情，跟著父亲让到一边，有样学样的和过於恭敬的父亲一起弯下腰。

紫罗的孩子似乎很像他。

我爱罗在回家的屋顶上想，新希和他就没有那么像。他被鸣人和勘九郎从晓那儿扛回砂隐时一点都不觉得不好意思，在小时候，唯一能阻止他抱着夜叉丸撒娇的是父亲不允许他这么做。

新希不是这样，他相当自负，致力於让所有人都忘记他还是个小孩。不过，就算所有人都忘了，我爱罗也会记得，谁让他是父亲呢？

回到家，早餐已经没有半点热气了，我爱罗对着桌上的食物呆了半晌，把白粥倒回锅里，往里面扔了点香菇豆腐青菜，又打个蛋，开火煮了几分钟，最终成品看起来不好不坏，他在盛给新希前谨慎的尝了一口，只能说起码是热的。

“忍耐一下吧。”他对新希说。

缩在沙发上的男孩从毯子下伸出手，拒绝调羹，直接就著碗大口吞咽，豪爽的吃相十分罕见。我爱罗端着自己的碗奇怪地观察了一会，发现他竟然将粥喝出了恶狠狠的气势。

他问：“你在生气吗？”

……不是因为难吃吧？

新希微微垂下了眼，“对不起……父亲。”

“怎么？”

“给您添麻烦了。”他说，“而且不能去学校。”

这倒是在意料之中，我爱罗娴熟回应：“生病是正常的事，我照顾你，也是理所当然的。不要在意。”

和以往无数次类似的情况一样，新希没有反驳，也没有就此被他说服。这样的对话模式在他们之间可谓履试不爽。我爱罗看了眼时钟，催促：“快吃吧，饭后要吃药。”

新希乖乖把那碗不尽如人意的早餐粥喝完，抹抹嘴，才问：“父亲小时候生过病吗？”

短暂沉默后，我爱罗诚实的摇摇头。新希一脸果然，对自己露出嫌弃的表情。

“没有病过，因此也没有被照顾过。”我爱罗却又补充，他在新希的头上轻拍一下，将空碗拿去厨房清洗，再回来的时候，就看见男孩趴在沙发的扶手，小脸烧得红红的又透著点苍白，带着水汽的眼睛巴巴地望着他。

我爱罗无声的叹口气，让他坐好，用毯子裹紧了，说：“等一下吃过药，就去床上好好休息。”

“好。”新希说，声音忽然温顺了好几分。他甚至轻轻抓住我爱罗的袖口：“您……要去风影楼了吗？”

“不。我今天请假，已经让暗部去通知了。”我爱罗说，新希的脸亮起来，犹豫了一下，磨蹭著挨进他的臂弯里。他明知道自己不可能被推开，动作却小心翼翼，不敢把重量压过来，我爱罗不能理解他的谨慎。他调整姿势让两个人都能更舒适一点，低头看着新希在那里跟自己做斗争。

几分钟后新希终于放弃，整个趴在他的腿上，是个暖烘烘的小热源。我爱罗的手顺着他身上的毛毯，问：“现在是哪里难受？”

“头重重的，觉得很累但是意识清醒，没有睡意。骨头和肌肉有酸痛感。”新希的描述清晰、语气沉稳，要不是看见他紧紧握着拳，而且能感受到身体在微微颤抖，他听起来并不像在生病。

“医生说那种药会让人嗜睡。”我爱罗对此感到庆幸，身体状况不佳时，睡眠真的是相当有效的恢复和回避痛苦的方式。

“我不想回房间睡。”新希说，“想和您待在一起。”

“我会待在你身边。”我爱罗允诺。

男孩闷闷嗯了一声，仍然埋著脸。我爱罗探手去摸他的额头，手掌覆上去之后，新希的手掌跟著覆了上来。他的掌心和额头都是热的，我爱罗的表情没有变化，心脏却被拧了一下。

他很庆幸现在的砂隐可以自行正常运转，允许他像这样偶然地请一天假。

新希的手小小的、烫烫的，勉强握住了他半个手掌，说，“生病很难受，还好您没有生过病。”

又说：“我生病的话无所谓，有父亲看着我。”

语气的平淡也不能掩盖话里的黏糊。我爱罗有点想把养子翻过来，确认他是不是真的清醒著。他没说什么，只是一下下抚著新希的背。

被信赖的人照顾是件很幸福的事，照顾自己珍惜的人，感觉可能更好。有一天孩子会长大成人，懂得照顾自己，也会拥有自己想要照顾的人。他会明白我爱罗在照顾他时感受到的心情：关心、责任感，还有爱。

我会看着你。我爱罗静静的想。

我所感受到的，希望你也拥有。

除了有隐瞒病情的倾向，新希算是个好病人，他在父亲的监督下乖乖休息，不哭不闹，也不像某些小孩，一旦生病就格外的吵嚷著想吃甜食饼干冰品之类被禁止的零食，他甚至对我爱罗做的病号粥也接受良好。

吃药时新希依照他的指导，把胶囊放在舌头上，一口气喝完一杯水，末了摸摸自己的喉咙，似乎是对药丸被冲下去的感觉有点不习惯。我爱罗把早就準备好的冰糖递给他，新希接过，含在嘴里吮，脸颊被糖撑出一个小鼓包。

“父亲。”他慢吞吞的说，“我吃的是胶囊，不苦。”

“……确实。”果然盲目照着书养新希是不行的吗？我爱罗怔愣了一会，奇怪的看着并不喜欢甜食的养子：“既然不苦，为什么要吃糖？”

新希吸吸鼻子，喀啦将冰糖咬碎，发出让人替他牙疼的声音，满脸的不茍言笑：“父亲给了，就是我的。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 我愛羅外傳的設定


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感冒的人會被溫柔對待。

所谓的影，可说是忍者中的上班族。一旦成为影，该名忍者的日常工作就会从战斗转为与各种预算计划打交道的文职，握笔取代了苦无，动口多过动手，还能朝九晚五，享受固定的上下班时间。

统率著万名忍者云云固然是事实，但影的工作内容并不总是像年轻忍者们憧憬的那样威风。他们的日常由文件与笔墨构成，十分无趣。不过话说回来，也没有人期待这种日常被意外打破。

以我爱罗将近三十年的风影经验为例，那些让他果断带上葫芦离开办公室的事件里，村子忽然刮起沙尘暴，出去查看之后发现了新希是最好的一次。这次意外让他找到了他的养子。

最糟糕的一次，自然是晓的入侵。他在这一次失去了自己和砂隐数十名忍者的生命。

有极好和极坏，也有不好不坏，比如砂隐88年，星期四，我爱罗坐在办公桌后，二十秒内打了三个喷嚏，都没能缓解鼻腔里让眼眶泛泪的酸涩感。

我爱罗眨掉眼里的泪花，不得不承认自己是感冒了。茉莉进来的时候，正好看见他捏著面纸，鼻尖被擦得红红的，望向她的目光和往日不同，雾濛濛的发亮。她冲过去将抱着的文件堆砸在桌上：“您怎么了，我爱罗大人！发生什么事了吗！？”

连忙扶稳桌上被震得一跳的茶杯，我爱罗手上的反应很快，表情却有些迟钝，被忽然像少女时期那样大声吆喝起来的助手吓了一跳，“我感冒了。”他温和的说。

“……啊，这样吗？”茉莉气势汹汹的神情顿时也变得迟钝起来，她不好意思的挠挠脸颊：“我还以为您哭了。”

严格说来，应该是生病更让人吃惊才对，哭泣的话，他已经不晓得哭过几次了，生病才是头一回。我爱罗正要说话，却被喉咙里突如其来的痒意梗了一下，他闭上嘴，开始咳了起来。

“是真的感冒了啊。”茉莉担心的说，“这样子能工作吗？休息的话会比较恰当吧，我爱罗大人。”

我爱罗摀著嘴持续的轻咳，在搔痒感稍微减弱后问：“今天的行程，有演讲或是会见外宾、剪彩仪式之类的安排吗？”

“没有呢，今天唯一预约的是清长老，他似乎想和您谈论给科学部门挹注资金的问题。”

这就是我爱罗记得的，确认无误之后他松了口气，如果只是待在风影楼批文件，见一些熟悉的长老下属，喷嚏不会造成什么形象问题。他翻翻助手送来的文件，示意她可以离开了，她离开时不情不愿，直到关上门之前还再次不死心的把头探进来：“您真的应该去看医生。”

“感冒是很寻常的事。”茉莉对这句话一脸不认同，但这不是敷衍，这是医生说的。“我心里有数。”我爱罗说。

他从来不说大话，说心里有数，就是真的心中有数。带病工作是因为确实有工作需要处理，确保工作的效率自然是最重要的，如果真的病得无法视事，他会直接回家休养，没有二话。

我爱罗在桌面上轻点两下，隐身在侧的暗部立刻现身，在他面前低下面具覆盖的脸：“风影大人。”

“嗯……”想说的话再次被咳嗽打断，我爱罗喝了几口热水，一手捧著微微发烫的茶杯，另一手拿起一个卷轴，“新希现在，应该正在训练场。”他命令，“去将这个任务交给他。”

暗部什么也没问，就像他们一贯应做的那样。他将卷轴收入怀里，同时掏出了某样东西，半跪在地上高高举起手。我爱罗定睛一看，那是个……他从来没用过，但经常在医疗人员脸上看见的口罩。

还是未拆封的。

“我想，您戴上这个会比较好。”那暗部说，“否则稍后清长老来了，那把老骨头，被您传染了不大好。”

这建议有道理，我爱罗同意，也感到很纳闷：“你怎么会随身带着这个？”

“身为负责保护风影的暗部，必须拥有风影大人需要的所有东西。”对方回答，随后消失在原地。

尽管暗部的语气一板一眼，我爱罗在拆包装的时候，仍然有种被下属调侃了的奇怪感觉。

戴好口罩，耳朵上挂着东西让他不大习惯，也对喝水造成麻烦。从来没做过需要隐藏身份的任务(毕竟他的长相与忍术都风格鲜明)，我爱罗有些新鲜的摸摸将他遮成了旗木卡卡西的口罩，开始投入到工作中。

只要有人进入风影的办公室，就会发现笔尖滑动的声响里混进了吸鼻子的嘶嘶声，间或还有几声咳嗽，短促且节制。能听得出不幸的病人已经努力压抑，但终究还是忍不住。

对我爱罗来说更不幸的是，他在感冒的攻击下维持住了工作状态，身边的人却全都被这感冒分了心；他的部下里，一半的人在和他谈论正事时从头到尾欲言又止，在谈话结束后额外花上近百秒向他表达关切，另一半则在看见口罩的那一刻就开始大惊小怪、忧心忡忡。这些严重拖慢了工作的进度。

唯一的例外是清长老。这位老者起先应该是来抗议他拨给科技研发的资金多于忍术开发，待看见他戴着口罩，被带着鼻音的“请坐”一招呼，原本山雨欲来的神色立刻肉眼可见的松动。我爱罗凝神準备接招，拿起茶壺要为他斟满，清长老已经虚虚按住了他的手。

“看起来风影大人今天的工作也十分繁重，我就不打扰了。”老人轻声细语，谆谆叮嘱：“您也注意休息，不要过度劳累。”

说完之后便离开了，什么资金分配的平衡、新兴科技与传统忍术的冲突，提都没有提。为了说服这位长老，我爱罗做了好几天的準备，现在有一拳打在棉花上的空虚感。

那句话是怎么说的……「给病人的特別优待」？

“我爱罗！”勘九郎闯了进来，虎著脸有几分手鞠的影子，一开口仍然是那种劝不动的无奈口吻：“你……生病了为什么还在工作？不要说你没事啊，没事你戴口罩？”

我爱罗拉下口罩，用面纸擦了擦鼻子再将口罩戴好，向后靠著椅背，姿态比平时松散一些，“清长老刚才什么也没说。”他不疾不徐的说，被鼻音破坏了应有的深沉：“他和我争执预算的问题很久了，今天是最后期限。他就这样放弃了，我有些意外。”

“喔，那老头子人还不错。况且我说啊，你要知道，长老和抱病加班的风影争执，这种事传出去可能会变得很难听的。”勘九郎顺口说了一大串，几秒后忽然反应过来：“不对，这不是重点。你病了还在风影楼做什么？”

“你们反应太大了。”我爱罗各种冷静。

后面的对话不值得赘述，不过是一如既往的，勘九郎试图劝他改变主意，他心里领情，脸上毫无波动的拒绝了。

在我爱罗的记忆里，他和兄姐关系好转之后的一段时间，勘九郎对他很紧张，紧张到，会试图劝他放弃加入正规部队的打算，待在他们身边。而我爱罗很清楚这个哥哥曾经压根不想和他处在同一个空间里。

在他决心改变之后，勘九郎的回馈远超他的预期，也帮助他更加巩固了对于新道路的信心。我爱罗从来没有告诉过勘九郎，他的兄长大概也不知道。他们对彼此的感情没有任何虚假，有时我爱罗也会困惑於他们之间的礼貌，但也无法想像更多的亲密，这大概就是所谓的，童年时期家庭缺失的后遗症吧。

至於那些没有缺失的孩子长大后是什么样子……

“父亲大人。”新希推开门，面无表情的走进来。

……他们有些会长成新希这个样子。

这次，我爱罗没有主动开口，喉咙有点钝痛感让他不大想说话，今天的行程没有演讲是值得庆幸的事。他只是看着养子，又动作明显的转头看看时钟。

“我没有把任务做完。”新希看懂他的暗示，直率地说，“协助傀儡部队调试机关，您忽然派给我这个需要耗上一整天的任务，就是要避免我来风影楼发现您生病吧。”

是这样没错。因为新希是唯一能劝得动他的人，在所有那些其实并不必要的关切里，只有新希会得到他的纵容。

“是勘九郎告诉你的？”他问，心里已经知道答案。勘九郎身为忍者，对风影有绝对的服从，但是偶尔当他认为自己在做「兄长」应做的事，那时连我爱罗也没办法让他改变主意。要说劝不动的无奈感，他和勘九郎应该是双向的。

听见他的声音，新希的表情更加沉了下去，他快步绕过办公桌，走到我爱罗身边。

“失礼了，父亲。”他说，不容置疑的拉下我爱罗的口罩检视他的气色。

额头被新希的手掌覆住时，我爱罗想的是，被暗部看到这个画面，应该无所谓吧？父子之间这样的关心，应该还在正常范围内。

新希也明瞭眼下不是在家里，没做什么多余的事，很快就收回手退到礼貌的距离外。但他神情严厉，不怎么礼貌：“您在发热。”

“我知道。”我爱罗真的很清楚自己的状况。这点发热和他还是守鹤宿主时血液沸腾的月圆夜比起来，不值一提。不过新希显然不像他这样看事情，这个高大的年轻男人眼中有寒光，连深呼吸的方式都透著危险。

在他开口想说话的时候，我爱罗先一步站了起来，扔下满桌的文件往门口走。

“走吧。”他握住门把，回头看向在原地没反应过来的新希，“回家。”

我爱罗是这么想的：新希最终一定能说服他，那就是为什么一开始他用任务支开这孩子。既然事情已经败露，他宁可直接进行既定的结果。

可以说他在新希出现之后立刻不战而降了，但新希并不高兴，我爱罗猜他可能也觉得一拳打在了棉花上。一口气没发出来，全憋在心里，去医院的路上、回家的路上，他的养子气得鼓了起来。

──不是开玩笑，杀气和躁动的砂铁让他整个人比平时更有压迫感。

医院的人看见他的脸色，还以为我爱罗得了绝症，发现只是感冒之后，当值的医生没说什么，脸上流露的绝对是鄙视。

“风影大人想要见效快的药，就吃这个吧。以您的体质，吃下之后睡一觉，明天就好了。”她写好药单，再剜了新希一眼，然后送客。

我爱罗不觉得自己试图隐瞒的行为是错的，但这个行为让新希愤怒也不是他乐见的。“想隐瞒你是我不对。”沉默的回家路上，他说，“对不起。”

新希什么也没说，仍然大步走在他身前风沙吹来的方向。我爱罗对着他的背影叹息，却是没有半点烦恼的神色，如果新希回过头看见他眼中的笑意，不晓得会不会更生气。

曾经被他护在身边的小孩，如今可以帮他遮挡风沙，尽管他其实不需要，这仍然让人欣慰。新希在十六或十七岁开始迅速长高，有段时间因为抽条显得过於瘦高，那颗歪歪的小树，现在已经长成为宽阔而笔直的大树了。

回到家，一进入玄关并且关上门，结界立刻将风影的住所与外界的耳目隔绝，新希也立刻抱住了他。我爱罗早有预感，对揽在腰间的力道完全没有抗拒，只是简单的偏头摀住嘴，新希的吻便偏了。

你想被传染吗？他用眼神问。新希抱着他，少许的勾起嘴角，笑了。

“不生气了？”我爱罗问。

“我气的是早晨我没注意到您病了。”新希说，“起先也气您隐瞒，刚刚才想到，在所有人里父亲只试图将我排除在真相外，是因为只有我能影响您，对吗？”

他敛起笑，低声说，“村子里有许多人认识父亲比我更久，但能影响您的是我。是这样吧？”

我爱罗嗯了一声，“是啊。”

这时新希才真正的高兴了起来。他是个直率的孩子，从不吝啬表达愤怒、轻蔑乃至爱与喜悅。今次他的表达方式是一路将我爱罗抱到寝室去，还试图抱进浴室里帮他清洗，被我爱罗坚决的拒绝。

“父亲。”他在往浴缸里放水时说，“康复之后，可以穿着风影袍和我做吗？”

我爱罗正準备脱衣服，闻言手一顿，在稍作想像之后感到困惑：“穿着袍子怎么做？”

“您答应了吗？”新希问。我爱罗还沉浸在无法想像的想像里，没有多想便点了头。他不确定自己答应了什么，但能感觉到新希很高兴，他试过水温，确认正是适合的温度之后，就心满意足的抱着我爱罗换下的衣服退出了浴室。

无法理解他为什么对这种手、脚及脖子都不会露出来的厚重长袍感兴趣。我爱罗想不出所以然，倒是忆起拜读亲热天堂时，鸣人曾提过其中有几本由他代笔，并且宣称他很了解男人的兴趣所在。那套畅销小说里，好像没有出现过长袍类的衣服。话说回来，也没有四十多岁的男人。

果然，从「和多数人不一样」这个角度来说，新希和他很像。

没意识到自己在胡思乱想，滑进水里之后，思绪就几乎停摆了。水只比体温略高，让他轻缓的吐出一口气。同样是水，淋浴和泡澡带来的感受截然不同，习惯前者的我爱罗仍然觉得放满一缸淹到下巴的水有些浪费，是新希坚持生病时泡个温水澡是他们家的习惯，证据是他自己小时候生病了，总会有这么一个环节。

那时他泡澡，我爱罗还要在旁边看着，生怕他的体温不降反升或是滑下去淹死。

我爱罗趴在池沿，阖著眼睛想：还像是昨天的事。

他不知道自己做为父亲究竟能拿几分，只知道新希是个很好的儿子。

将近半小时后，我爱罗穿着睡衣走出浴室，新希正躺在床上，看见他就爬下床，半扶半抱的把我爱罗塞进被窝里。棉被被他的体温摀得热烘烘的，我爱罗在泡澡时都没发出声音，此时却有想呻吟著伸懒腰的冲动，所幸还是忍住了。

“难受吗，父亲？”新希好像误解了他忍耐的表情，趴在床边再次摸了摸他的额头。我爱罗轻轻摇头：“在医院吃的药，开始发挥效力了。”

药、泡澡和热被窝的三连击，终于让他这个不怎么睡觉的黑眼圈带原者也想睡了。

新希将手伸进被窝底下，握住他的手。我爱罗闭着眼睛，已经停摆了大半的感官，能感觉到他起身向床头靠了靠，低下头凑到他的耳边：“几个小时后，我来喊您吃饭，好吗？您想吃什么？”

“都好。”我爱罗轻声说。他的声音很轻，但还没有新希落在他嘴角的吻轻。

不管是身体或精神都被满足感充满，完全找不到阻止自己沉入睡眠的动力。

身为忍者，这一切似乎太奢侈了。

我爱罗在睡着之前想。

但是身为人类，拥有这一切真是太好了。

被水汽溼润后又擦干的蓬松红发半掩著额际的爱字，父亲的脸庞带着温暖的倦意。新希注视著他，缓缓抽回手，将四个被角都掖过一遍，才退出房间，无声的关上门。

“我们去客厅说吧。”走廊上，他对着不知何时开始出现在此，也看见他如何亲吻我爱罗的勘九郎说，“父亲累了，就连你这样的杀气都没有惊动他。”

他的伯父看起来是真的想对他动手，也许杀了他。

新希不为所动。能决定他的命运与生死的人从来只有一个。

那个人全心全意的爱他。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來探望弟弟的勘九郎撞見了不得了的事......！


	16. 第十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當我愛羅不在場，新希和勘九郎談了什麼？

亲吻这个行为，会随着嘴唇的落点不同，衍生出不同的意义。一般而言，额头上的吻含有更多祝福，可说是含义最为「正直」的一种；脸颊的亲密程度更上一层，一般发生在家人之间，如果看见新希吻我爱罗的脸颊，勘九郎不会有什么大反应，至多调侃一句他对我爱罗的依恋。

可惜他所看到的──或者说，新希让他看到的，并没有这么容易解释。当嘴唇落在嘴唇上，再怎么一触即离也不能掩盖它的本质。

和因服药而昏沉的我爱罗不一样，新希知道他的伯父在臥房门口看着他们，当勘九郎进入这栋房子时他就知道了。他完全有足够的时间安顿好父亲，整理自己的衣著体体面面的出去迎接勘九郎。

但我为什么要那么做？新希对自己说：我想让他知道事实。

这不是一时冲动，也并非理性分析下的选择，这是他的本性。他是忠诚的部下、顺从的儿子，就像漩涡博人曾在和他冲突时(他们的关系至今从来没有缓和过)嘲弄的那样，依附于他的父亲。

依附，这个词汇造成错觉，有时就连身边的同伴也会不小心忽略，所谓的依附，完全基於新希的主动。

我爱罗教给他所有活在这个世界需要的品质，并且鼓励他走向砂隐与风之国外的广阔世界。新希十六岁时，他甚至得到了一个半年长假，在父亲的命令下不情不愿的去旅行。

那六个月确实给了他许多宝贵的见闻，但也让他体认到电话是个太过伟大的发明，如果连续上百天只能和父亲通信，不仅看不见他的脸更听不见他的声音，新希不认为自己能心平气和的耐心等到十八岁。我爱罗要是知道他给他放的假差点揭开了什么封印，不晓得会作何感想。

说远了。

总之，可以这么说，新希的依附并不是能轻易掐断的爬藤，而是张牙舞爪的章鱼触手。

不喜炫耀，与想让人知道父亲属于他一点也不冲突。勘九郎是很好的人选，甚至是唯一选择。他可能会生气，会反对，但绝不会将这件事说出去，为了保护我爱罗。他是家人，虽然从来没有表现出对长辈的尊敬，但新希知道这点。

“你，不打算解释吗？”勘九郎沉著脸说。

他们分坐在桌子两侧，一壺茶放在中间，是冷的，新希没有费事去煮开水。他一语不发的啜著冷茶，微微抬眼看着对面浑身上下都写著压抑的勘九郎。

父亲就从不压抑自己，他的冷淡与沉稳都来源于本性。任何人都看得出五代风影和他的兄长不相似，如同在新希的人生里，勘九郎和我爱罗扮演的角色完全不一样。

他和父亲的关系，坦诚、信赖、温柔，是家人之间亲密不可分的那一面；至於伯父，新希对他怀有敌意，不在乎他的情绪，同时又真诚地在乎他的安全，是家人之间疏远而不可分的另一面。

这种关系很奇特。只有这位伯父，从他来到这个家以来始终在他的养父身边的勘九郎，新希想要他知道真相。某种程度上，他自己都唾弃这种幼稚，但事实是他对这位长辈抱有对抗的心，而他不是个很能压抑自己的人。

“我该解释什么？”他问。

“你不能那样吻你的父亲！”勘九郎怒喝。他显然很希望新希说刚才那一幕是个恶作剧，这当然不可能，勘九郎也知道，於是更生气了：“多久了？！什么时候……你从什么时候开始对我爱罗有那种念头？”

“那种？”新希偏了偏头，“我只是爱父亲而已，就像他爱我。”

即使不是特別亲密，这位傀儡师也是看着他长大的，他懂了新希的暗示，原本不大的眼睛瞪大了一倍。新希不闪躲他的目光，用平静的表情说：就是你想的那样，这不是单方面的。

“开什么玩笑！”这会儿勘九郎才是真正的失态，他霍地起身，在原地来回跺步，每转一圈就往二楼看一眼，显然想冲上去摇醒我爱罗。新希泰然补充：“如果你想知道，从我十八岁就开始了。”

勘九郎咬紧牙，看他的表情就像今天才认识他。

“我很惊讶你始终没有发现这一切。”新希说，“你那么的关注父亲。”

也许这就是问题所在。他暗想。一心关注我爱罗，以致忽略了他的行动。如同现在，勘九郎在对他发火，但任谁都看得出他那炸了一打起爆符的脑袋里装满的是我爱罗，完全失去了惯常的，并不有趣但是心态正确的幽默感。

一阵沉默之后，勘九郎重新坐下：“我爱罗没有改变。不是他的伪装，也不是我有所忽略，他对你的态度从来没有不同。没有人能看出他和你是……这样。”说到最后两个字，他的表情再次扭曲了一下。

“父亲是个不动摇的人。”新希同意。

“但你是什么时候变成这样的？”勘九郎的语气冰冷而刺人：“从第一次看见你，我就注意到你的特质，你有野心，想要证明自己的急切欲望……这种欲望投注在我爱罗身上，你在做任何事的时候，永远会分出注意去观察他的评价。”他停了一下，直直看着新希：“对他这么做的你，想证明什么？”

这个思路倒是新鲜。新希很有诚意的反思了一会，才回答，“这和证明无关。它不是手段，是目的本身。”他怀着某种恶意的诚实：“拥抱，亲吻，还有其它更多的行为，我就是想对父亲这么做。”

“想做不等于可以做！你不是孩子！”勘九郎厉声说，“你连想都不应该想，但你的错误是附诸行动！”

“是啊，我也这么想过：我不该这么想，不可以用那种念头去想父亲。这困扰我很长一段时间。”新希通情达理的点点头，“直到我见过了足够的人和事，然后明白到我们之间没有血缘，同为男性的我们无论做什么都不会有后代，我们不会影响任何人的人生。事实上，外界的指责是唯一的后果，那不算什么。”

“不算什么？”勘九郎重覆，“我爱罗是风影，他不是不需要接触外界的隐者！你在决定将他拉进一段会被指责的错误关系里时，想的就是「不算什么」？”

“首先，外界永远不会知道，保密是我们的基本技能；其次，他人的评判毫无意义，我见过许多人指责忍者是手染血腥的恶鬼，我们有为此改变我们的存在之道吗？最后，你了解父亲的。他不会被拉进一段关系里，他会做出选择，走自己的路。”

“他爱我，他选择我。”学着父亲的习惯将十指交扣，新希平静依旧：“他喜欢和我那么做。”

“那是因为他根本就──！”做兄长的深吸口气，阴沉的说，“我爱罗根本不知道普通的父与子怎么相处，不懂那些正常家庭遵循的规则与约束。他爱你？他当然爱你！那就是他唯一会的！”

“……确实如此。”无法否认，也无意否认，如果不是知道父亲的「特殊」，他可能从开头就不敢走出那一步。他利用了父亲重视爱情的个性，勘九郎话里的指责不是空穴来风。

话虽如此，新希却没有反省之意，只是微微偏头，反问他的长辈：“但是，是谁让父亲对于正常家庭的正常规则毫不在意的？”

是你们啊。他的眼神这么说。

反正不会是他。我爱罗的个性在他出生之前就定型了，新希认识的他就是那个样子，不区分正常与异常，只知道好与坏；让胸口疼痛的是坏的，能治癒疼痛的是好的──所有常人不能理解的道路，在我爱罗脚下都以爱为依归。

新希一点心虚也没有，而勘九郎的表情……他不是个有文采的人，就姑且这么说吧：他的伯父看起来像被捅了一刀。一尺长，两面开刃，作工精良能一口气穿过肋骨插进心脏，这样的凶器。新希还要握着它的柄转上一转。

“你认为是过往经历造成的不正常让父亲答应我无理的要求。”他说，“但是比起我，首先因为父亲的爱而受益的，其实是始作俑者的你们吧。”

“……”勘九郎张了张嘴唇，什么也没说出来，忽然愣在回忆里，目光对着新希，视线却穿过了他。如果他再愣得久一点，新希打算离开去厨房为父亲的晚饭做準备，但勘九郎在那之前回过了神。

“你……”这位长辈的眼神变得复杂，首次不再只有指责，“你恨我们吗？”声音的微妙改变透露他的底气不足，还有惊讶。他当然会惊讶，毕竟新希从小就被视为砂隐的未来，也担起了这份期待，能力与忠诚都已被证明。

被这么直白的询问，新希重新坐回椅子上，“说憎恨太过强烈。”他微微拖长了声音：“我想更正确的说法是……不爽。”

他口中忽然迸出一个俚俗的用词，对过份正经的他来说很难得，但勘九郎没有被逗乐，而是追问：“你知道了多少？”

新希答非所问：“这些不是机密，我知道很奇怪吗？”

“那段过去……我爱罗的过去，确实没有被禁止谈论，包括尾兽的消息也是一样。但没有人会在大庭广众下提起，从你这一辈开始，应该没有多少人知道了。”勘九郎苦涩的说，“没有人会提的，他们心虚。”

新希静待下文，善良了一回，没有指出是“你们”。

“双方互相仇恨的时候，事情会理所当然的运转，所有人都很自在。”勘九郎像在自言自语：“当一方主动中止仇恨，另一方首先感觉到的不是解脱，而是尴尬。如果理解是可行的，先前的仇恨算什么？如果承认我爱罗是优秀的风影，过去十几年只看见一个怪物的他们难道是瞎了吗？”

确实瞎了。新希冷淡的想。他心里的我爱罗千好万好没有任何瑕疵，这其中也许有盲目的成份，但怎么也不会比那些厌弃他父亲的人更盲目。

他想起了“爷爷”。

弥留之际，海老藏告诉他当年的一切。不是来自父亲和善的删减版，贪婪与残酷被鲜血淋漓的摊在他眼前。那一天，支开我爱罗之后，海老藏说的第一句话是：“关于你想要我爱罗这件事，新希，你想让他知道吗？”

十六岁的新希僵在椅子上，眼睛睁得极大，“您知道了。”他说，满心都是惊恐与解脱之感。

“对于一个平凡的活了九十年的老人来说，不难注意到你在想什么。”海老藏说，“我爱罗有智慧，也很关心你，但经历决定他不明白某些最为平凡的东西，比如欲望。”

他示意新希扶起他，倚在床头叹了口气，垂垂老矣的身体仿佛随着这口气更瘪了下去，目光却比新希见过的任何一次更清醒：“那么，你想向他展示吗？”

“……我不知道。”新希很少说这句话，当他这么说，基本上就是求助。

“不管怎么打算，你不能伤害你的父亲。”海老藏这句衷告毫无惊喜，新希很轻易的点了头：“我明白。”

“你不明白。”海老藏说，“我要告诉你一个故事，別打断我，我们时间不多。你今年十六岁，对吗？”

新希点点头，老人便徐徐说，“三十六年前，砂隐在第三次忍界大战中受到重创，失去许多精英，还因为战事不利失去大名的支持。为了快速提升村子的实力，当时的高层决定制造人柱力。於是，在四代风影的妻子怀孕时，由我的姐姐将一尾守鹤封入胎儿体内，在胎儿出生的时候，风影夫人也去世了。”

新希坐得更直，意识到自己正在倾听的不会是什么怡人的故事。他知道父亲曾是人柱力，那对黑眼圈和少且轻的睡眠习惯来源于此，但他没有想过这命运在我爱罗出生前就被决定，还导致了祖母的死亡。

“比起封印，当时所使用的术更接近附身。被附身的胎儿尽管拥有力量，持续与守鹤斗争的精神却相当不安定，年幼的人柱力数次因为情绪波动杀死了村子里的人。”我犯了更多错。新希心念一动，想起父亲说过的话：我觉得自己是个怪物。“六年后，四代风影决定对人柱力进行测试，如果不合格，则判定他是失败品。”

“什么？”

海老藏没有理会他，“四代风影指派亡妻的弟弟，也是几年来负责照顾人柱力的忍者攻击人柱力，目的不是杀死他，是测试他能否在绝望的冲击中克制守鹤。测试失败了，那天夜晚守鹤被解放，所幸村子早已进行疏散，没有造成太大伤亡。”

“这是什──”猛然想起父亲还在隔壁房间，新希降低音量，嘶声说，“这是什么意思？荒谬！”

那个意图弒子的男人，其相片竟然还摆在家中的橱柜上，他更不敢相信父亲会用温柔神情提起的舅舅，曾给他带去足以释放尾兽的绝望。

“在那之后，人柱力与村子离心，双方互相恐惧与仇恨。嗯……人柱力的想法，我无从得知，不过，村子里的人都希望不知道什么时候会失控的他死去。但是，高层的几次抹杀行动皆不成功，只是损失了更多忍者。”

新希从椅子上站了起来，他没有打断海老藏，焦躁的跺了两步，随即俯身用双手撑住膝盖，大口的喘息。

我觉得没有人需要我。父亲的声音说，冷静的叙述中听不出伤感。

新希想吐。

“又过了几年，你应该已经知道了，木叶的人柱力改变了我爱罗……”海老藏几不可闻的叹息，“他变得能够完全控制自己，开始主动去为村子执行任务，并且尝试与他的队友建立关系。在长久的隔阂消除之前，人们已经意识到，所有砂忍者中，只有他有成为影的能力。尽管不是所有人都赞成，他在十五岁时成为第五代风影。”

新希不知道该么描述堵塞胸口的厌恶感，对于村子和风影的名号从未感到如此恶心。他生长的砂隐和平，人们在贫瘠的土地上互相扶持，他便以为它始终是这个模样；他看着父亲以爱回应众人的拥戴，便没想过他曾经被所有人遗弃；他得到父亲无保留的爱，便无法接受这个家族里，曾经有人可以牺牲自己的妻子与孩子。

“为什么……”他勉强开口，觉得只差一步就要吐在地板上，“为什么父亲会爱着这样的村子？”

海老藏没有回答，而是沉默了。

“年轻时，我会说忠于村子是忍者的本份。但世事从来不是这样运作。”他缓缓说，“我想，是因为他是砂瀑的我爱罗吧。他就是会这么做。”

这无法说服新希，他想要攻击，想破坏，去伤害那些伤害过他的养父的人。他的邻居们，那些和我爱罗同年或是大上几岁的人，那些友善的、崇敬的、热情的人，曾经想要他去死吗？

“新希。”海老藏说，“控制你的杀气，听我给你的最后一个忠告。”

新希闭上眼，脑海里还在一一数着每张面孔，他努力将那些残酷的念头都赶出去，哑著嗓子回应：“是？”

海老藏握住他的左手腕，新希下意识的想躲闪，才发现自己直到刚才都在回避老人也是「凶手」的事实，他知道父亲爱这个老者，从第一次被教导要喊爷爷时就知道。

枯瘦的手紧紧抓住他，如同铁钳。新希浑身僵硬。

“我爱罗的诞生是为了满足这个村子的贪婪，你不能像我们这样对待他。”这位辅佐了我爱罗二十年的长老告诉他，“他值得爱，不是欲望。而你的爱对我爱罗来说，比任何人的都更重要。”

算起来，这也是八、九年前的对话了，很多细节新希已无法清楚回忆，当时想杀人的冲动也软化成不爽。姑且不论以前是什么样子，至少现在由我爱罗带领的砂隐很好。新希爱他们，不因为我爱罗这么教导，更因为风影自己就是这么做。说到底，如果他以对父亲的爱为由去厌恨这个村子，那也只会让父亲为难。

但如果他因为想起这些历史而烦躁，那也很正常吧？

所以当勘九郎从伤感中回神，重新开始用更委婉、恳切的语气殷殷劝说，总之就是「我不同意这桩婚事」，不能怪新希彻底不耐烦，粗鲁的说：“你一直阻止，不过是因为嫉妒我。”

“哈？”勘九郎瞪眼，表情又一次变得不好看了：“胡说！我对我爱罗可没有你那样的──”

“我知道。”新希毫不客气，“你没有追求这个，但如果选择摆在你的眼前呢？这个如果不可能成真，但如果父亲想要你，你会拒绝他吗？”

他盯视眼前的长辈，如同沙漠里的毒蛇：“不行，不同意，不允许，我拒绝，你错了……你会这么回应他吗？”

“你真的以为我看不出来，你不结婚，是为了不像手鞠姑母那样转移重心到新的家庭，从而忽略父亲？”

现在傀儡师的脸苍白得像他手下的死人娃娃，而新希还在一句句说着实话：“你对他没有欲望，但你爱他和我一样多，比我更久。过去曾经疏远他的愧疚感放大了这种感情。”

“但是父亲知道吗？他知道我热烈的爱着他，但他知道你对他的感情也足以用热烈来形容吗？在你们有分寸、克制情绪、注重礼貌与距离的相处中？他知道你会为他而死，就像他也愿意那么做，但他永远不会想到他是你不结婚的理由。”

“父亲不知道你有多爱他，他以为自己只是个普通的弟弟。”新希残忍的说，“那就是你为什么嫉妒我。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 強調一下，沒有兄弟CP，我覺得我寫得很明確，勘九郎是直男。
> 
> 這篇文一直都有從我愛羅的視角表現他對兄長的信任，但他並不曉得兄長怎麼看他，就像不知道勘九郎偷偷嘲笑過他的成績，不知道勘九郎不是故意不幫他過生日，不知道被曉抓走時勘九郎拼命想救他，也不知道當年勘九郎使用山椒魚傀儡，是為了用它的鐵壁保護他。  
> (來自設定集，“使用山椒魚，想得到守護弟弟的力量，除此以外別無它求”)
> 
> 動畫700後有一集原創，有8歲勘九郎在看見守鶴暴走後，面對我愛羅會反胃吃不下飯的情節。配合疾風傳的“他是我弟弟啊”“不可以走在(我這個)護衛前面！”之類的箭頭，前後反差異常酸爽。  
> 如果看過我愛羅外傳的話，勘九郎在裡面也很微妙，就不多說了。總之，我不是故意搞事，是真心覺得勘九郎是非基佬意味上的我愛羅深櫃。如果有雷到誰就先說聲不好意思啦。
> 
> ps.寫這章的時候，一直在想老愛視角裡那個又甜又可愛的新希是誰啊，到底是哪個新希OOC了(。


	17. 第十七章

身为人柱力，我爱罗熟悉被拒绝的感觉。在木叶的九尾人柱力向他展示更多可能性之前，他和他人的互动只有冷酷而冗长的互相拒绝，且经常以死亡收场。

身为风影，我爱罗不习惯命令被违抗。他是砂隐实至名归的领导者，能力与意志皆得到肯定，忍者们等待他下达任务，甚或主动寻求他的指引。当然了，不是每件事都会简单地依照他的想法运作，那就是为什么要开会。争论不是坏事，不同的意见会被考虑，我爱罗很擅长说服人，也给他人说服他的机会。

所谓抗命，指的是他属下的砂忍拒绝执行命令，且无法提出正当理由。我爱罗从没遇过这种情况。他初任风影的时候，村子内外明暗里反对他的人不少，每个都是振振有词的。

我爱罗真的没见过扔给他一句“我拒绝”然后就迳自跑开的砂忍。由于太出乎意料，他过了几天才想起按照程序，抗命者应该送到拷问部的地牢，或是就地格杀。

这太过小题大作了。

只是一个D级任务罢了。我爱罗在心里为他的养子辩护。

几天前，新希成了在五代风影任内第一个违抗风影命令的忍者。“我拒绝。”他说，然后拔腿就跑，那之后一直躲著我爱罗，不晓得是心虚还是单纯在向那个任务表示抗议。

对此感到困惑的我爱罗试过让兄长去和他的学生兼侄儿沟通，勘九郎回来复命时一摊手：“他看见我就跑了。虽然我有把握留住他，但他已经不是我不出全力就能制住的小鬼了。你应该不希望我弄伤他吧？打断腿，之类的。”

“嗯。”我爱罗缓缓点了下头，表示肯定，“辛苦了，接下来由我处理吧。”

果然还是得由他和新希谈才行。

真的要打断腿的话，也没必要假他人之手。

我爱罗虽然这么想，也仅止于想想。做为忍者他下手从不容情，做为父亲他还没试过体罚，无论是小时候细胳膊细腿的男孩，还是后来被打熬得皮糙肉厚的忍者，我爱罗都不忍心用疼痛做惩罚的工具。

下班之后，我爱罗回到家，尽管没感觉到有人的气息，还是去新希的房前敲了敲门。笃笃笃三声之后是寂静，他等了一会，转动门把推开门，映入眼中的，是一尘不染的整洁臥室，还有坐在床沿，收敛起所有气息的新希。

前面说过了，新希在躲他，躲归躲，家务还是照做，晚饭也会準时做好出现在餐桌上。他心情不佳，可以去砂隐的任何一处地方做任何事，但是当夜幕将临，新希的选择仍然是回家，躲在自己的房间里。

他已经十六岁了，不是六岁。我爱罗看着高瘦的少年想。无论以哪个忍村的标準，十六岁都是大人了。

新希站起身，不再坐在床上，在我爱罗面前僵硬的站著，下巴微扬嘴唇抿起，听凭发落的倔强样子。我爱罗看了他一会，从怀里拿出个卷轴拋过去，新希一把接住，看见上面标著一个“D”，表情就沉了下来。他倒也没有急着拒绝，沉稳的打开卷轴将内容读了一遍，才说：“我拒绝这个任务。我愿意接受惩罚。”

“没有必要。”我爱罗说，“任务只是一个名目，这其实是假期。”

“您要求我离开村子半年，可以去任何地方，唯独不能接近这片沙漠。”新希捏紧卷轴，气愤而沮丧，与我爱罗的平静截然不同，“父亲，恕我直言，我认为这是惩罚。我──我做错了什么吗？”

少年的尾音不可避免地扬起变得急躁。新希总是如此，他的沉稳是真实的，也是一时的，是用来让他更好地蕴酿接下来的行动。他不急于发洩，可就像火山不会永远休眠，那些张扬而强烈的能量总是要爆发的。

“……”相比之下，我爱罗所以能在风影的位置上与形形色色的人交往，是因为他总是坚持自己的步调，掌控谈话的节奏。他抱起手臂，等到年轻人的质问失去时效，徒然在空气里留下一丝焦灼，才徐徐说：“在第四次忍界大战之前，尽管没有战争，国与国间仍然冲突频繁，时刻都在试探彼此的虚实，小规模的战斗经常发生。”

──竟然讲起了古。

新希口唇一动又忍住，乖乖的听讲，但是他的能量又开始积蓄了，我爱罗能看见。

这孩子的脾气随年龄增长，主意越来越大，只不过比小时候更懂得忍耐，有些人还以为他变宽厚了，其实哪有这回事。

“为了维持五大国之一应有的强势表现，砂隐的正规部队常年在风之国四处游走，投入那些有別於一般委托的战斗。战场通常在国境，偶尔也有深入他国，更具风险的行动，或是需要直接接受大名的指派。”我爱罗说，“忍者不能自由离开村子，只在执行任务时外出，这支部队是唯一的例外。它的成员平均连续在村外活动八个月。”

“进入正规部队是我能成为风影的直接原因。除了迅速累积功绩，更重要的是长时间在外行走，比偶尔离开村子进行既定的任务更能使人成长。”他的视线微微向上抬起，是回忆往事时的习惯之举：“我学到很多，同时有四个月没有见到勘九郎和手鞠，直到勘九郎也加入部队。”

他淡淡的说：“那年我十三岁。”

新希的神色几度变换，气势弱了下去，“父亲的意思是我还差得很远，对吗。”他仍然梗著脖子，满脸不甘的苦涩：“我知道我比不上父亲──”

“你误会了。”我爱罗打断他，收回目光定定的看着他：“我的意思是，因为我自身的经历，我没有意识到离开村子、和家人分开，这样的事情会给你什么感受。”

即使兄姐是仅存的家人，我爱罗离开他们的时候，三个人真正坦诚相处的时间不过几个月。他们之间确实有联系，但是这条纽带被拉得再怎么长，都不足以让我爱罗感到孤独。

而新希在他身边整整十年，他们不是每时每刻都在一起，也绝对担得起一句从未分开。新希和他不一样，他长在家人身边，知道这是与孤独彻底相对的滋味，一旦离开家人，尝到的当然会是百倍千倍的孤单与不安，更何况一直与他十分亲近的海老藏才刚去世不久。

“我不该那么理所当然的让你到外头去。”我爱罗说，“对不起。”

新希好像忽然觉得自己手脚太长，不知道该往哪儿放才对。他手足无措了一会，重新在床沿坐下，手掌放在并拢的膝上，讷讷的道：“……没、没关系。”

有种即视感让我爱罗想起勘九郎。兄长和养子几无相似之处，只有最不熟悉的人会被脸谱迷惑，觉得他们相似。但是我爱罗记得，很久以前他第一次说对不起，勘九郎也是如此这般，轻微结巴的说，没关系。

家人啊。

我爱罗静静看着新希，看少年逐渐镇定下来，大脑重新运转，目光一亮，抬起头说：“那么可以解除任务──”

我爱罗看着他，不说话。新希啪哒闭上嘴，目光又黯淡了。“您可以给我派更多任务，更复杂的，耗时更长的。”他说，“我不认为一定要离开村子才能学到更多。”

他还在挣扎，其实已经投降了，从愤怒进入讨价还价的阶段，倘若是在谈判桌上，我爱罗现在会做的是一股作气摧毁他的底线。所幸他们不是敌人或竞争者，是父子。新希像个小孩一样撒赖，我爱罗便也像个父亲那样，走过去在他的肩上拍了拍：“听话。”

新希低下头，坐着也显得高挑的身子仿佛在轻拍下矮了几寸，他的身体很自然的向我爱罗的方向靠，并不明显，不晓得他自己有没有意识到。

“你一向喜欢挑战。”我爱罗说，“我本来以为你会欣然接受这个安排。”

“如果是为了父亲和砂隐，我可以挑战任何事。”新希说，“但是您对任务的唯一要求就是要我离开您。”

不要把目光放在我身上。这句话我爱罗很久以前就说倦了。

所以新希没有说错，我爱罗很少要求他什么，最经常重覆的就是要他离开他。不是通常意义上的“离开”，仅仅是，去认识更多人，了解更多善与恶，感受更多光明与阴影──接受这个世界，而不是戳在他的身边，以为他就是全世界。

虽然我爱罗并不讨厌被如此重视。

“你……”我爱罗叹口气，声音无奈而平淡：“因为你是这样的个性，我让你离开村子的事才能轻易被长老团同意。”

“什么意思？”新希不乐的皱起眉。 

“他们不必担心你会受到外界引诱而叛逃。”刚刚通过上忍考核，年轻的男孩是砂隐不能失去的重要忍者。相反的，以前有部份高层很希望我爱罗叛逃，他是一堆不稳定的火药，移开他要担负风险，如果能自行长脚跑掉的话再好不过。可惜我爱罗半点不配合，铁了心要在砂隐落地生根。

新希露出冷诮的神色，对于自己和叛逃这个词被放在一起考虑面露不屑。“为什么是半年？”他又问。

“因为我只能安排半年。”言下之意，新希嫌弃半年太长，我爱罗则认为可以再久一点，只可惜：“你是上忍。在忍者的世界，你受的限制与束缚比下忍更多。”

“父亲给我的自由已经足够多了。”新希说，继续暗示他自己一点也不想放假。

他是个心思很重的孩子，但偶尔会让我爱罗觉得年少不知愁。有一天他会成为影，这个身份意味着要背负起一切，如果新希考虑过这点，他应该会在那之前去享受更多自由，就像我爱罗为他考虑的那样。

“您真的不觉得六个月太长么？”新希抬起眼，低著脸让人瞧不见五官，只有宽宽的额头和一双浓绿深沉的眼睛：“难道您不会……”他没把这个句子说完，停滞半晌后改了口：“勘九郎是为了父亲加入正规部队的吗？”

“他……”出乎意料的问题，我爱罗微微愣了愣，他从没这么想过。在当时，有能力的砂忍进入正规部队是很常见的选择，勘九郎有能力，於是我爱罗从未探询过他的动机。

──我爱罗，现在你要离开我们身边加入正规部队，会很辛苦。

对了，是这样。他的兄长曾经反对他向部队提出申请，理由甚至不是为了他的安全，只是怕他辛苦。尽管和忍者谈论这两者都很可笑。

“……他确实有些担心我。”我爱罗最终这么回答。这个答案是模糊的，因为他也不晓得，勘九郎的动机是不是他。尽管他试图回想，可那过去了二十多年，他已经……不记得了。

那个孤独的、受憎恨的，让手足为他担忧的少年，已经走得很远了。

“那么您会担心我吗？”新希问。

在我爱罗想得入神时，他仰起脸，再次开始目不转睛的看着他。新希初显出俊朗的脸庞平静，眼中没有任何闪烁，被他看着总是会有被逼视的感觉，我爱罗早已习惯。

“我不担心你。”他说，“我把我会的都教给你了。”

这对新希来说就够了，但我爱罗还没说完。他通常不喜欢把话说尽，不过，如果在未来某日，新希有可能想起这句话，那么我爱罗觉得自己应当将它说出口。

“但，我会想你。”他说，在奇异的满足中轻柔地呼出一口气。

新希的表情变得空白，他张张嘴唇，在说话之前就伸手抓住了我爱罗的衣角，“……我真的不想离开您。”他说，声音很低，带着颤。

他很高，即使坐着，我爱罗微微垂眸就能与他对视，这个正在向男人转变的大男孩，一旦这样子说话，再加上这种情绪激动时就要抓着人的小动作，登时显得稚气未脱。我爱罗却觉得很好，他知道现在新希并非在撒娇，想让他收回成命，只是在表白。

有些人学不会说谎，有些人学不会坦诚。新希倒是从小就同时擅长这两者。

我爱罗难得笑了下，问他：“你知道现在最让我担心的事是什么吗？”

新希反应得有点慢，迟了一会才摇头。

“你可以在外面找到答案。”我爱罗告诉他，“就把这做为任务的附带目标吧。”

去看他看过的世界，走他走过的路，试着像个影那样的思考，也许变得更像他，也许不。无所谓，都很好。

然后回来。

******

从新希屈服同意去旅行，到真正上路之间隔了三天，和以往接到任务立刻出发的节奏相比十分拖沓。似乎全村的人都知道他要离村了，三天里不断有人来饯別，有祝好运的来挑畔的还有约战半年后的，一群兴奋的少年少女饯来饯去，新希以前推托掉的聚会都一口气补了回来。

他也提著水去墓园，海老藏、千代、加流罗……那些与他没有血缘关系的家人，他们的墓碑新希认认真真地擦得发亮。

他还像复读机一样每天跟我爱罗重覆：我会想您的。

我知道。我爱罗说。

他再说：您绝对不可以让早驹做风影护卫。

这时我爱罗就不会理他了，因为他是公正的风影。他不知道那个和新希同年的中忍(男)非常喜欢他，以致於与新希互相产生了对抗意识，“我会在你回来之前成为风影大人的护卫！”，这位早驹如此挑畔新希。

可气的是新希不能告诉父亲他认为那个人对他怀有非份之想。他连自己的心意都尚未理清，不能道明，又怎么会去帮別人说出心里话。

总而言之，到了要离开的那天，该道的別都道完了。寻常的清晨，砂隐一日之中气温最宜人的时间，人人都有自己的工作与修行，当然不会再来送他，新希一个人站在高耸的城墙之外，看着他即将要走入的那片沙漠。

年幼时候辽阔而危险的沙漠，现在看来不过是沙丘罢了，新希奔跑起来，能够不停歇的穿越到沙漠的那一端。可是这还不够。当他思索此行的目的，所谓的“世界”，他意识到自己无法一口气跑到大陆的尽头，即使做到了，海洋也会阻止他走得更远。

只有在这时候他会承认，半年假期确实不够，也许这就是为何父亲说他是个受束缚的忍者。

所以他最好抓紧这段自由，这是我爱罗争取来的，他走得越远，就离他的父亲越近。

扶了扶背上的行囊，新希转头看向城墙下的阴影处，那里不起眼的浮着一颗圆溜溜的眼球。他回身站好，双腿并拢，右手握拳横於胸前，姆指正对心口，向它俐落地行了一个砂忍者的礼。

砂粒凝成的眼球自然无法给他任何回应，但是另有一股微风拂过，来去无痕，只有几粒细小的砂被吹起，停在他的头发上。这也许是我爱罗驱使的，也许仅是巧合，新希不知道。他只知道父亲的名号，“风影”。

他深深看了那颗眼球──那个人，一眼，迈开步伐跑进沙漠的深处，没有再回过头。

他是风之国的忍者，风影的孩子。不论后来他走得多远，风会一直伴随在他的身边。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 火影一直反覆出現火之意志，博人傳寫了石之意志，不知道哪天會不會有風之意志。總之我先隨意發散了。
> 
> 「新希十六岁时，他甚至得到了一个半年长假，在父亲的命令下不情不愿的去旅行。」---16


	18. 第十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18預警

“所以说，我爱罗。”勘九郎说，“偶尔听一下哥哥的意见吧......关于你和新希的事？”

说这话的时候，他才刚和我爱罗结束一段长谈，起因於他发现了弟弟和侄儿之间的……茍且之事，姑且这么说。

我爱罗当时有些低烧，吃过药之后睡得很沉，醒来就发现自己保守了几年的机密败露了。不用思考就知道一定是另一个守密人──新希──有意为之。

不晓得新希究竟做了什么，勘九郎一副饱受摧折的样子，拉着他说了很多以前不会说的话，内容和新希毫无关系，只在姐姐、父亲、母亲，以及他们两个之间。

与他们切身相关，却从来不被谈论，在当下没有，成为过往之后更没有。

我爱罗都不记得上一次勘九郎对着他自称“哥哥”是什么时候了。

“我知道我和新希的事不会被接受。”他说，“但我无意终止它。”

沉静的声音刻意放低，不像平常那样有礼而强硬。这不是我爱罗第一次坚持去做勘九郎反对的事，但是这次他感到愧疚。说到底，他从来不是个好弟弟。

“如果是那小子不想继续呢？那时你就会停止了？”勘九郎问，我爱罗一怔，还没点头，勘九郎已经从他的神情看出答案，“这就是我想问的。”

“什么意思？”

“你没有和女人接触过吧，也没有……男人？”傀儡师一脸不自在，更多是不吐不快：“这种……事，绝对是新希要求的，你只是接受而已。”

我爱罗纠正：“我同意他进行尝试。”同意，说是允许也行，不是接受。

“好，同意。那么你同意了这么久，快乐吗？”勘九郎说，“这种……事，只有两个目的，他找你当然不会是为了生孩子，你会同意，也是为了让他快乐。”他可能是感到十分尴尬，低著头不和我爱罗对视，但还是坚持问了：“你自己快乐吗？”

我爱罗哑然，他坦荡地和青春期的新希谈论性爱，但和兄长谈论“这种……事”让他感到哪里不对劲。

好在勘九郎其实不需要他回答，“我知道，他高兴你就高兴，你一直都是这个样子。”他的语气有些恨铁不成钢，“我常说你是风影，不能有私情，所以我可能没资格这样说──但是至少这件事，我希望你是想做才做。从这种事里只要得到快乐就够了，你的义务、责任什么的，和这一点关系也没有。”

“我很快乐。”我爱罗当时这么说。这是实话。

非常罕见的，勘九郎只用一句话，就让他对自己的想法产生怀疑。

“如果那真的让你快乐，你会追求它才对。”傀儡师告诉他，“你不会在那小子要结束它时轻易同意。”

这段对话困扰了我爱罗好几天。

勘九郎的话似乎有道理，说起来这位单身汉也没有恋爱经验，但他在人际的交往上更有……常识，我爱罗承认。

同伴、朋友、风影之位，这些都是我爱罗曾经在重重拒绝下争取来的，即使许多人不肯给予，认为他配不上，他也没有放弃。这些是他的欲望，是他想要的。

那么，如果性爱关系的存续依新希的欲望而定，是否能说明我爱罗只是在“尽义务”，并非从性爱中得到快乐？

风影楼的屋顶上，我爱罗立在寒冷夜风中，宽松的家居服轻轻飘动，他的人却为月光所凝固，像历代风影皆会留下的那尊石像一样沉默。

逗留在风影楼上，是我爱罗继任风影后得到的第一个特权。严谨点说，没人认为这是一项权利，他伸伸手就拿到了，也没人在意。

他沉思时会来，想发呆时也来；心情不好的时候在这上面看看村子，心情好的时候更要来看一眼。几十年下来，砂隐的人偶尔注意到高高屋簷边一个隐约的身影，就会说，我爱罗大人又在想事情啦。

语气中不经意地，透著当地人对本地一景习以为常的得意，哪怕他们不知道我爱罗在想什么。

所幸如此。

新希穿着长裤，刚刚洗过澡，露出的皮肤上有水汽残留，和洗净油彩的脸一样透著健康的颜色。站在几步之外，他的肩背绷紧，微微前倾，肢体与表情一样僵硬，都在叫嚣著克制。

一个十八岁的年轻人可以为很多事冲动，眼下，大概是为了和他一样裸著上身我爱罗。

“我真的可以吗。”年轻人说，“父亲真的想好了吗。”

我爱罗摇摇头，新希为此脸色大变。这是他第五次向我爱罗反覆确认，让人好气又好笑的是他明明不能接受否定的答案。“我会和你尝试你想做的事。”我爱罗说，“所以，你想要做什么，想清楚了吗？”

新希没说话，只是死死盯着他，眼眶不知怎的，泛著红，与没有表情的脸庞有些违和。其实他一定清楚自己想做什么，倒是我爱罗，对接下来的事几乎没有概念。

“你想要我怎么做？”他问，停顿一下，又招招手：“过来。”

像是就等着这句话，新希下一秒就出现在他身边，人都快贴到他身上，两条手臂伸向我爱罗腰间，却竟然不敢碰他，只是虚虚扶在那里。

我爱罗低头看看，抬手把它们按到身上。

像新希本人一样，被他推了一把，它们便不复本来自制的样子紧紧缠了上来，温暖而弹性的肌肉勒得我爱罗有些发痛。他半是被迫的埋在新希肩头，腰被搂得太紧，不得不微微踮起脚，正在考虑如果让新希轻一点，会不会让这孩子更缚手缚脚，忽然整个人被抱了起来。

再下一刻，背已经抵到床上，身上沉沉的压着一个人，黑色发丝下一对极绿极深的眼睛，看起来几乎也像是黑色。

“做你想做的。”我爱罗说，“来吧，我们没有一整晚的时间。”

“……”我爱罗仰头看着月亮，冰凉的眸子里什么情绪也没有。

第一次的时候，他被抱上床。后来几次弄清了流程，都是自己爬上床，再后来新希开始不按流程来，才让他逐渐对被抱着走动习以为常。

似乎不是个好习惯。

我爱罗抚了抚手臂上被寒凉夜风吹出的小疙瘩，叹口气，开始在圆形的屋顶上缓缓跺步。

不知是幸或不幸，他记得的细节已经不多了，印象最深的是新希的眼神。像曾经遇见的离群孤狼，拖著伤腿瘦骨嶙峋，明知打不过他，仍然想试着咬断他的喉咙渴饮鲜血。

他杀了那匹狼，也只杀了那匹狼。

我爱罗倚在床头。他使用的枕头是小尺寸的硬枕，所以新希抓过一旁的大型熊玩偶垫在他背后，然后才压上来。他身上脂肪不多，皮肤下就是平直的锁骨，新希在那里舔吻，起初还有些畏缩，很快大胆起来，舌尖换成牙齿。我爱罗轻轻吸口气，知道那里一定被咬出了一圈印子，他皱眉感受那种钝与尖锐混合的微妙痛感。

新希忽然抬头看他。

“痛吗？”他喃喃问，神情专注到显得恍惚，在我爱罗回答之前再次将嘴唇贴上他的胸口。

啧。

牙齿再次咬住一小块肉，这次轻轻叼著，舌头抵住它，变著角度吮出溼润的声音。我爱罗抓住床单，被陌生的酸痛弄得有些困惑，新希的举动就像小孩子在舔一块过大的糖，但他不是糖，既不香更不甜。

他困惑了一会，眼睁睁看着身上逐渐布满淤青，注意到新希闭着眼，两道眉像在忍受折磨般越拧越紧，忍不住握住他的肩膀，“新希，你怎么了？”

顺着他的力道，男孩抬起头，像是才省悟到自己做了什么，他对着白皮肤上的痕迹沉下脸，手指抚著几枚青紫，又问了一次：“疼吗？”

我爱罗端详他晦涩的表情，想了想，老实的说：“……痒。”

要让他感到疼痛，这还太轻。耐痒却比耐痛难多了。

“那就是为什么您的身体这么红吗？”新希再次俯身，温暖的气息随着嘴唇张阖抚过胸膛，“我会更轻一点……”

他的舌尖滑过胸口淡色的突起，用截然不同的温和力道磨蹭它，在我爱罗微微弓起身的时候启唇含入，“啵”的吸了一口。没有表情但是显而易见的沉迷，新希不晓得我爱罗正在考虑是不是该给他买根棒棒糖就好了。

后来我爱罗还是忍不住，人生第一次，在持续的痒意下拧著眉峰笑出了声。

我爱罗停止跺步，站在空旷屋顶的正中央，觉得自己需要扶著墙冷静一下。

几年过去，无论是亲身实践还是有意无意间接收到的资讯，他已经不是当时那个什么都不懂的单身汉了。如今回头检讨，他想自己多半是世界上最糟的初夜对象。

但这还不是需要冷静的原因。

沙漠寒凉的夜风下，我爱罗的皮肤发烫，衣物下的乳尖泛起奇怪的痒，合乎脑中正在进行的回忆。我爱罗身边空无一人，也没有墙可扶，他呆了一会，左手僵硬的抚上下腹。

下腹乃至全身不自然的紧绷可以用焦虑解释，但是流过脊椎的细微电流说事实并非如此。

我在性爱的回忆中兴奋起来。他面无表情的想。大脑说那种感觉是怪异的痒，身体说现在的我喜欢被那么对待。

是的。

他会在乳头被吻时喘息著搂住新希，不复初次的一窍不通，对于会得到怎样的对待烂熟于心。我爱罗微微抿唇，控制住身体没有做出比僵硬更多的反应，任何人来和他说话，都不能从他的姿态、声音察觉出异样。

唯独瞒不过自己。

新希曾经向他提起，十五六岁逐渐觉醒性欲的时候，他一度质问自己，不明白身体为何变得仿佛与以前不是同一副。我爱罗当时安慰他，那是人人都经历的青春期，就和变声一般天经地义。现在好了，他的“青春期”延迟严重但仍然到了，他也开始质问自己：我怎么会变成这样？

他闭上眼，抬手捏了捏眉心，其实真正想做的事是摀住脸。

新希没有退出去就再次变得坚硬的时候，我爱罗闻到血的气味。他从恍惚中清醒，才刚刚偏头去寻找伤口就被捧住脸没头没脑的吻，新希亲他的额头、亲他的脸颊，用力挺腰，进出之间有温热的液体被带出体外。

我爱罗忍著胀痛，只是微微喘息，过了一会才意识到那些不只是精液。那里是人体最柔弱的要害之一，尽管有进行扩张，经过这么多没完没了的蹂躏之后终究还是被撕裂至流血。

不太痛，因为已经被磨得几乎麻木。我爱罗看不见，只能揣测多半是通红肿胀的靡烂样子。就如不肯让性器离开他的身体一样，新希的嘴唇始终徘徊在他脸上，我爱罗几度被亲得睁不开眼，可能连耳朵上都有牙印，脸上溼呼呼的口水印，还有汗水和眼泪。

汗是他自己的，眼泪是新希的。

父亲。年轻人低喊，熟悉的声音冷静又克制，只有急促的喘息稍稍符合堪称狠厉的进犯。实在太过了，我爱罗字面意义上的差点被操晕，正要叫停，脸上又被泪水啪哒啪哒的砸了，新希用力抱紧他，疑似想忽视自己的体型更大一圈的事实往他的怀里钻。我爱罗颤抖著叹息，将几乎合不拢的腿再分开点，液体再次争先恐后地湧进体内。

每次高潮时新希都要流泪，原本只是眼圈红，现在整个眼里都是红红的血丝。我爱罗不晓得是哪里出了错，或是这是寻常的。

幸好新希只在那几秒哭泣，其余时间里精神奕奕，算是保住了一贯流汗比流泪多的形象。

我爱罗也很奇怪自己还有心情想这些，他才是更狼狈的那一方。

父亲。新希又开始了。他的腰和唇从头到尾没有片刻休息，换个人恐怕会被折磨出阴影。父亲。他的声音里有奇异的情绪，像在恳切的哀求什么。我……

你想要什么？我爱罗昏沉中想。你从来不求我什么的。

最后他们一同陷入短暂的昏睡，醒来时新希的表情很精采，但还不及我爱罗的身上精采。“父亲，我……”他结巴了两句，果断的闭上嘴，下床找来清水、毛巾和伤药，因为他面色铁青，我爱罗没有拒绝他帮自己进行清洁。

“我……”擦药时，新希的手平稳又轻柔，视线却几乎不敢往那里瞧，“下一次我不会再犯这种错。”他说，“我会让父亲像我一样享受性。”

很有自信。我爱罗闭着眼想。他难得累得什么也不愿说，只想让新希去把他的熊也洗干净。

“父亲？”

我爱罗回过神，才察觉新希不知何时也出现在这片屋顶上，就在身后不远处，像他一样穿着普通的家居服，提著塑料袋，一副路过的样子。

“等等。”他说。新希正在向他走来，闻言一僵，跨出的脚收了回去。

新希比记忆里十八岁的他更高，五官与脸型更加成熟，外貌乃至气质都有变化，甚至，连看他的眼神也是不同的。新希很久没再露出近乎绝望的渴求目光，也没有再在床上哭过。我爱罗懂，那是由于他相信自己已经拥有他。

他一直都拥有我的爱。我爱罗怀着某种不真正悲伤的哀悼之情想。现在身体也是他的了。

接受了这个事实，他对自己摇摇头，主动走到新希的身边，“怎么出来了？”

“醬油没有了。”家中负责掌厨的年轻人说，“我想父亲可能结束散步了，顺路过来看看。”

“哦。” 我爱罗看了那袋子一眼，侧头示意，跳下屋顶往家的方向走，新希跟上他，在他身后两步远。

夜晚的砂隐街道很少有行人，寒冷的气温让居民更乐意待在房屋里。空旷的路上畅通无阻，我爱罗走得很快，到了某个地方忽然察觉不对，回头去看，发现后面的养子不见了，街边一条小巷口闪过他高大的身影。我爱罗皱起眉想了想，没有出声喊他，选择跟著走进巷子。

他没有想到新希并未往深处走，就停在巷口，在他拐过弯的时候立刻抱住他吻住嘴唇。这“偷袭”让我爱罗吓了一大跳，脑中反射性地闪过数种挣脱的方式，被他硬生生忍住，浑身僵硬的任由新希吻。

至少一开始是僵硬的。

他自己清楚身体正处在隐密的躁动中，新希的吻很深，卷著他的舌尖肆意纠缠的那种深。原本妥善掩藏的冲动被勾出，身体很快就变得柔软，及至被放开的时候，吐息也已然滚烫。

五分钟前还在回忆堪称惨烈的第一次，现在却只能记起那之后每一个愉悅迷离的夜晚。我爱罗闭上眼，用深呼吸平复喘息，也把懊恼压下去，“你在做什么？”他轻声问，“这是在街上。”

“这是父亲第三天在饭后出来散步。”新希说。意识到这不足以用来指控他，又补上一句：“不让我跟著。”

不让你跟，但这几天家里忽然很缺牙膏、纸巾和醬油。

“您明天还要出来吗？”这么问著，新希再次朝他逼近。我爱罗没有躲闪，摇摇头说：“不出来了。”

“……啊。”新希反而懵住，下意识要退回去，想了想还是决定继续黏上他，“那么，那件让您烦恼的事如何了？”

“已经想明白了。”

“但是尚未解决？”新希敏锐的追问。

“解决？”我爱罗重覆。那似乎是道无解的题，又似乎没什么需要解开。他沉默一会，看了看周遭说，“回去说吧。”

他们安静而顺利的回到家，我爱罗一进门就去给自己倒水，新希落好锁，跟进厨房，趴在流理台边盯着他瞧。肢体语言说明他比先前放松，依然显得咄咄逼人是改不掉的个性使然。

我爱罗拿着水杯，喝一口停一下，不疾不徐，终于喝完时时钟的秒针已经走了好几圈。他看了钟一眼，说：“不早了，洗澡準备睡觉吧。”

“父亲！”新希一把拉住他。

“怎么？”

新希已经是个成熟的忍者，他没浪费时间指控父亲说话不算话，直截了当地说：“我要知道您在烦恼什么。”

我爱罗背对着他叹气，把被攒住的衣袖拉回来，“我已经想明白了。”他看着自己扶在桌面上的手说：“现在我懂了，我喜欢和你的性爱。那让我快乐。”

他听见新希屏住气息，在他数了五秒后才重新找回呼吸，“我……一直都认为您很快乐。”

你比我看得更清楚。我爱罗心想。比我更注意我自己。

“在一开始只是因为你想要，我才同意。现在已经不是那样了。”他仍然低著头，新希靠过来，两只手指抚上他聚拢的眉峰，问：“这是坏事吗？”

“我对此有些顾虑。”我对自己有些顾虑。我爱罗闭着眼，眉心上的手指停滞了，而眉头仍然顽固地皱著，“也许有一天你不想这么做了，我却还是对你有欲望。这种可能让我困扰。”

新希迟迟没说话，直到他抬眼去看，发现年轻人又在盯着他瞧了，“那种情况不可能发生。”新希缓慢的说，“父亲怎么会这么想？是因为……您比我年长么？”

“这是一种可能，它不需要条件就能存在。”把烦恼的未来说出口，我爱罗倒是放松了，很坦荡的说：“与年龄无关，我的外貌一向普通。我知道你不是被它吸引。”

“……”新希瞪起眼，里头很难得的，写满怀疑，“我确实不是因为外表……”他没把话说完就连续摇了三次头，表情介于空白与想笑之间，微妙得很：“但这不代表您……难道没有人称赞过您的外貌？”

“没有。”我爱罗很肯定。况且：“我知道怎样的脸与身体是美的。”他唯一的相亲对象，能让人一眼就对其心生爱意，包括他。我爱罗知道那是因为她的美，而他从来不曾这么迅速的得到爱。

说完之后他才考虑到新希一向的嫉妒心，所幸此时年轻人的注意在別处，没有追问他在称赞谁的美。“但我说过父亲很好看。”他微微抬起下巴，不满的点在这里：“您认为我只是说说吗？”

“我认为你说的是你的真实想法。”我爱罗很严谨，真实想法，不是事实。

他拍拍新希的手臂，本意是安抚，结果肌肤相贴之后他的手忽然不肯移开了。我爱罗瞪着它，新希倒是浑然不觉，反过来将它握住，像先前无数次那样倾身过来想吻他，在半途忽然停住，“不对。”年轻人晃晃脑袋：“我想知道的是您在烦恼什么。父亲为什么开始思考这种事？是勘九郎说了什么？”

“……我也想知道你和他说了什么。”我爱罗反问：“那天他情绪激动。你又欺负他了？”

新希很小的嘁了一声，选择继续进行被中断的吻。我爱罗如果想，当然可以制止──但他不想。

他几乎在新希的唇覆上来的那一刻就迎了上去，主动到不能称为迎合。我爱罗闭眼避开可能的惊讶目光，两只手扶在桌上，向另一边的青年倾身过去，胸腔内的心因为麻痺般的愉悅而颤抖。

吻与性曾经是两件不同的事，如今不再是了。并不是亲吻本身让他激动，是大脑先于身体，回忆并享受起高潮的感觉。我爱罗从不将性视为羞耻，那些器官为此而生，在它被刺激时得到快感是合乎自然的。

但是现在它甚至都还未被碰到，只是一个吻。

“父亲？”新希退开了，我爱罗还是闭着眼，感觉脸被宽大的手捧住，姆指在抚摸红肿的下唇和眼下的颧骨，两个地方都是溼润的，“您在哭吗？”

“我在第一次看见你的时候并不想要你。”脸上的手掌僵住了，我爱罗皱著眉峰，喘息沉重，声音仍然平稳：“我要给你保护和教育，让你从恐惧的控制里解放，我想的只是让你不要继续像我。”他咽了口唾沫，再次重覆：“我那时不想要你。”

你没有碰过女人吧。就如勘九郎所说：也没有男人。我爱罗一生与性绝缘，连刻意的忍耐都不需要，他不曾想要任何一个人。无论他看着世界的眼中沉淀了多少爱意，所有人与他之间都永远隔着一道无形的砂之壁。

偏偏是他自己养育的孩子。偏偏只能是他自己养育的孩子。

他对人的亲近熟悉永远不会达到能够尝试性爱的程度，只有新希。不是新希不行，不是由他养大、继承他一切的新希，也不行。砂瀑的我爱罗正是这样的怪物。

“……我大概明白了。”新希说，“您从来没有索取过什么，不是么？从小到大，您要求我做过很多事，每一件都不是为了让你自己快乐。”他停了一下，缓缓说：“如今终于有一件了。”

“其实我一直想告诉您，爱情不只是牺牲奉献。”

“要让您改变数十年的观念，想必很不容易。但是总有一天您会理解，被我称为父亲的那个人渴望，正是我一直以来的目标。”新希将双手放在桌上，全神贯注的看着他：“所以请不要终止我们的这段关系，即使您认为它是错的。”

“我没有打算结束它。”我爱罗摇摇头，“我只是想让你知道──”

“我不知道。”新希绕过桌子，用拥抱打断他，我爱罗在被抱起的那一刻就闭了嘴，他始终无法习惯这种抱小孩一样的姿势，“您也什么都不知道。”年轻人平静而轻蔑的说，“时间会向您证明我是对的。”

好大的口气啊。我爱罗想。时间明明向来是年长者的武器。

他忽然愣了一下，觉得自己有点像是当年在五影会议上，坚持己见的大野木。他做为最年轻的影，毫不相让的反驳了年龄资历都远胜于他的土影。现在轮到他被反驳了。

要相信自己的孩子。

“……希望时间不会让我变成顽固的老人吧。”我爱罗低声说，在新希疑问的抬起头时，再一次吻了他。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總之就是，醒悟到自己(劃掉)被開發成功了(劃掉)如今對新希有需♂求，從一開始的滿足他變成自己也想得到滿足，身為父親兼養育者老愛覺得自己很糟糕。  
> 但是並不想改。不管做修羅還是風影我愛羅都全心投入，他的個性平和想得開是真的，那種有想做的事就一定要去做的瘋勁也是真的。


	19. 第十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我愛羅比新希大了幾十歲──他覺得可以再大得更多一點。

(19)

第四次忍界大战发生时，我爱罗十七岁。现在他四十二岁，五大忍村再也不曾发生战争。所有的平民和大多数忍者都对此感到满意，他们说这是和平的年代，而我爱罗更倾向他们是找到了更好的制度。

过去，他们将可能与忍者交战做为B级任务的条件，因为能威胁忍者的只有另一个忍者。在“更好的制度”运行之后，五影有坚定的共识，不再让自己辖下的忍者彼此消耗，忍者之间的战斗因此愈加罕见。B级任务变得过份稀少，以致他们不得不考虑更改标準。

现今的生活如此安逸，这一天新希推开风影办公室的门，带来一股隐密而浅淡的气味，我爱罗在认出它的那一刻便停住了笔。

“你受伤了。”他说。新希在他的注视下带上门，走到桌前，“没有大碍，我已经自行处理过。”

他当然处理过了，一个忍者总是会照顾自己。

……但也不代表他们不需要被照顾。

说来有趣，如果眼前是任何一个砂忍者，我爱罗都会让他们先去趟医院，对于新希却不是这样。一来是新希比多数人更执拗，二是他会在劝说(哄？)的过程中流露太多个人感情。

我爱罗不要求自己表现得冷酷严格，他可是曾经一边工作一边养六岁的新希，就在这风影楼里。

可是父子之情无需遮掩，他们今天的关系却不足为外人道。他并不能很好的分清两种关系的界线，所以在外头还是稍加压抑为上。

“我的任务顺利，让我受伤的另有其人。”新希说，“两名草忍在我返程时偷袭我，还有十几名武士。”

“是么，草忍啊。”我爱罗推开桌上的文件，铺上一张裁切好的新纸，取毛笔蘸墨：“这是你第一次遇见草忍吧。”

“我解决了他们，没有人逃走。”新希说，“两名忍者都是上忍的程度，我能留活口，但我判断没有必要。不过是不知感恩的狂悖之徒。”

“感恩？”年轻忍者的声音里仍有杀意，我爱罗稍稍柔和语气安抚他：“他们说了什么？”

“……忍村制度建立以来，草、星、雪之流的诸多小忍村一直在五大忍村的夹缝间挣扎。”新希面容冰冷，山雨欲来，说的却是些在他出生之前的历史往事。

“和平时，他们在委托的市场上无力和大忍村竞争，一旦战争爆发，国土又会成为大国的战场。即使是相对强大的雨忍村也不能幸免。”

“确实如此。”我爱罗继续书写，微微点了下头。

“第四次忍界大战中，五大忍村合力作战，取得胜利的同时也蒙受巨大损失，仅是阵亡的忍者就超过半数。那些小村认为此时正是扭转情势的机会，他们试图进一步削弱我们。因此，在战后次年，五影决议再次进行合作，这次不是为了战争，目的是──”新希的声音低沉下去：“解散五大村之外的所有忍村。”

我爱罗的手腕悬在纸上。新希的叙述没有错，但是一个成年的上忍可以知道得更多。

“你的历史学得很好，但严格来说并非如此。”他抬头看着新希，用凝视强调自己的认真，“确实，有些忍村进行针对五大村的颠覆和渗透，暗处的小规模冲突让和平蒙上阴影。但是……即使他们没有这么做，我们也不会允许他们继续存在。”

凭什么由你们决定我们的命运？数十年前，那些被剥夺忍者身份的人这么质问他。你们有什么资格！他们愤恨的大喊。

我爱罗的回答是：因为忍村林立的世界永远不可能和平。

战争需要忍者，忍者更需要战争。他说。一个和平的世界无法供养所有忍者，在被淘汰之前放弃以战斗为生吧，否则总有一天，你们会为了生存不惜挑起战争。

──就像砂隐曾经做过的一样。

挑起战争的是你们吧！一直都是你们大国互相争斗，把我们这些小国也卷进去！我们只想保护自己，现在你们又打着和平的旗号来侵略我们！

被拔除护额的忍者叫喊着扑向他。我爱罗不记得他的长相，甚至也不确定他属于哪个村子。他记得的只是那个人被勘九郎的傀儡制服，在地上用熊熊燃烧愤恨的目光一刀刀剜著他。

你的国家不会被侵略。我爱罗抬起风影笠宽大的边沿，低头看他。即使大名有意扩张，我也会阻止他。我以风影之名保证。

时过境迁，不晓得那个男人如今过得如何，是否习惯了没有战斗的生活？以他被勘九郎轻易制住的身手来看，想来不会是这次袭击新希的两个上忍之一吧。

……没有贬低勘九郎能力的意思。

“我明白父亲的意思，他们并非因为犯错而受惩罚，只是时势如此。”新希说，“但他们得到了补偿和安置，允诺给予的援助从未拖欠过，他们不像多数武士那样沦落成盗匪，我不认为这些人有资格在这么多年之后仍然憎恨风影。不管怎么说，父亲没有选择直接除掉他们。”

年轻的忍者垂下视线，看着沾血的衣角，“明明那样才是一劳永逸的方式。至於我，即使能留下余地，我还是完全不打算放过他们的性命。”

有杀气。我爱罗心想。

成熟的忍者不会将杀意从战场上带回家。有什么事让新希很生气，但他不愿意倾吐，只肯说些无关痛痒的政治，还要梗著脖子，用兇恶的语气说出(他认为)我爱罗不会赞同的残酷发言。

“我们晚上再谈。”我爱罗温和的说，“你可以离开了。”

新希怔了一下，随即领会我爱罗已经察觉他不寻常的情绪，紧绷的表情別扭地软下，是有些羞愧又满足的样子。他顺从的行礼，退出房间，在门将要阖上时听见我爱罗喊他：“新希。”

“是？”他站住脚步，一手扶著门。我爱罗没有看他，注意重新回到书写上，头也不抬的说：“去医院看看。”

“……是，父亲。”

以前的我爱罗厌恶医院，血腥味勾起的兴奋很难控制，那地方也不欢迎他。就算是在木叶受了不轻的伤，回到砂隐后，也只是倚赖人柱力的力量自己在家撑过恢复期而已。

他情况特殊，当时又资源匮乏，新希两个条件都不沾，实在不该有这样的坏习惯啊。

我爱罗吹干墨迹，将写好的手令交给暗部，忽然问：“你受伤时会去医院吗？”

“呃？如果严重的话……”戴着鬼面的年轻人挠挠头，“比起攻击学长的草忍，风影大人更在意这个吗？那样麻烦的不安定份子不晓得还有几个哩。”

曾经隸属小村的忍者人数原本就不多，过了这么多年的和平生活只会更少。我爱罗会慎重对待，但是丝毫不担心。

他尽一切努力寻找杀戮之外的解决之道，过去如此，现在也同样。杀戮不是优先选择，因为这恰恰是他生来擅长的，更要做为最后的手段与底牌，不可滥用。

但杀人确实是最简单不过的方案。所以不管怎么想，自己村子的孩子都比敌人要棘手多了。

数小时后，我爱罗在回家路上路过医院，想起了曾经被他抱到医生面前，少许的发点热就只能柔弱地趴在他肩上的孩子。他不免微笑起来，直到踏进家门都是笑着的，过来迎接他的新希呆呆看着他。

“让我看看。”我爱罗在客厅的沙发坐下，拍拍身边的位置对他说。

新希犹豫了下，没有坐，脱下上衣跪在他的脚边。我爱罗被他身上的伤口吸引了注意，下意识握住新希伸到腿上的两只手，瞇眼看着锁骨下方寸许长的伤口。

“俐落的切口。”他的视线逡巡向下，抽出手在大片瘀青的腹侧按压，“没有伤到内脏？”

新希摇摇头，“都是轻伤。医生给了药，缝线过几天就能拆了。”

“这样啊。”你为什么跪著呢？我爱罗想问。新希已经是个高大的成年人，拥有无法被遮掩和忽视的气魄，但是当他像这样巴巴的看着我爱罗，他忽然又成了小孩子。

说不定这只是他的错觉，身为父亲盲目的认为孩子始终是孩子。

不过，至少新希现在情绪不佳，正处在烦恼中，这是能肯定的。

“那么，现在告诉我。”我爱罗坐直身，看着他，“发生什么了？”

“……”新希闭上眼，刚才短暂在他的碰触下松动的嘴唇再次抿紧，几乎成了直线，“说起来很丟人……那些人试图策反我。”

我爱罗睁大眼，无声的张了张嘴唇，“那怎么可能？”他没有做出太大的反应，但确实很久没有这么惊讶了，“你怎么可能被策反？”

这类事情说难不难，有时候与道德无关，只要目标的利益或感情与所属组织不相符，他就可以被动摇。可是新希？

他是砂隐仅次于风影的最强，未来必定继承影之名，砂隐的利益就是他的利益。要论情感，他是我爱罗唯一的孩子。即使是收养的，那也是唯一。怎么会有人认为能策反新希，还附诸尝试？我爱罗满头问号，愣了半天，又问：“不过，这有什么丟人的？”

“身为忍者被认为有可能对村子不忠，不值得羞耻吗？更何况我的父亲是您。”新希提高音量，“我是离父亲最近的人，难道不是吗？就算没有人知道这个关系──”他回握住我爱罗的手，咬牙切齿的面容狰狞，却只是轻轻在指尖上吻了一下，示意「这个」是指什么，“我也是五代风影之子，我以为人人都该知道我对父亲的忠诚！”

“新希……”

“我从未受过这般奇耻大辱！”新希越发激动，那种文诌诌的毛病又出现了，“难以置信，子女应当是父母最坚实的拥趸，岂有因为是养子就会成为威胁的道理？必定是我举止有瑕，在外待您不够尊敬，才会让人以为我有意取风影而代之──”

原来那些人挑拨的方向是让新希背叛他，而不是背叛砂隐。我爱罗觉得这稍微合理了点。“新希。”他加重语气，伸手抬起新希的脸，“你想多了。他们这么做不是因为你是弱点，正好相反，是因为你很重要。”

事实上，现在的砂隐能够失去我爱罗，因为新希能立即接替他；反过来，如果没了新希，我爱罗需要很长的时间与运气，才能找到下一个继承人。

“他们选择在现在行动，也不是因为你比少年的时候更能威胁我。”我爱罗按住那张想反驳什么的嘴唇，“是因为我直到去年才放松对那些前忍者的监视，仅此而已。”

新希颤抖著深呼吸，没有吭声，逻辑上无法反驳，剩下情绪尚在纠结。我爱罗少许的叹口气，问他：“那些人是怎么和你说的？”

“……说我终究只是养子，不用顾虑所谓的情份，反正父亲收养我也只是想利用血继限界，如果没有这天赋我什么也不是……”新希闷闷的，把头抵在他的胸腹间，“您在他们眼中残酷又冷血。”

我爱罗知道自己并不残酷冷血，不过，“那也不算全部说错。”他用手指梳著新希的头发：“我收养你，确实是因为你的血继限界。”

“这种事我一直都知道。父亲在开始就说得很清楚了。”新希说，“我更明白只要有孩子求助，父亲一定会拯救他。不管他再怎么普通，哪怕是个残废都无所谓，您一定会向他伸出手。他会得到所有照顾和保护，唯独不会成为您的养子。”

“因为父亲不认为自己是养育孩子的好选择。”他将左臂环在我爱罗腰间，再次往他怀里拱了拱，“除非那孩子是我。”

──拥有血继限界，不能被普通的抚养，需要强悍父亲教导的我。

“……”我爱罗看着头发支棱的后脑勺，没有说话，如果开口，大概也只能是些没有意义的叹词。

因为新希说的都对。他的选择、他会做的事，他们的缘份从何而来。

“确实是这样。”再次梳过发梢，我爱罗的手指滑向背脊，沿着流畅的肌理下去是一道小伤口，被贴着粉红色爱心花样的创可贴，新希想必没发觉医护人员往他的背上贴了什么。

我爱罗无声微笑，抚著那枚爱心说：“只有你。”

坚实的背脊在他掌下起伏，几个呼吸之后，新希抬起头，脸色已经好了许多。他的嘴唇仍然紧抿著，这次似乎更多是出于对先前失态的难为情。他直起身，双手撑在沙发上，开始亲吻我爱罗。

终于不生气了。我爱罗想着，在温暖的气息拂过来时闭上眼。这个吻柔和而妥贴，他甚至有如果自己不小心一些，就会咬伤小心翼翼地探进口中的舌尖的错觉。直到新希结束这个吻，他才发现自己一直屏著呼吸，新希也不知何时爬到沙发上抱住了他。

“处理那些人的任务，父亲会让我参与吗？”新希从后方贴着他发热的脸颊，问。

“我安排了调查人员……前线战斗会交给勘九郎主持。”我爱罗慢慢喘著气，回答：“想参与的话，去问他吧。”

新希若有所思的哼了一声，直到现在他和勘九郎仍然处在僵持中。我爱罗尝试过调解，但勘九郎对他说「这件事你就別管了」，语气是生平仅见的说一不二，震住了我爱罗。

……明明事情是他和新希两个人一起做的。

“那些人还说，我们的年龄太近了。”新希忽然想起来，“他们说父亲还能担任风影很多年，我的继承很容易有变数。”

我爱罗很赞同的点点头，“没错，影的在位时间长是好事，但是耽误了继任者就未免可惜。如果我能执政到六十岁，那时你已经四十岁了。我想过，我们的年龄差距能在三十年以上的话会更理想……”

他的声音逐渐消失，没把话说完。因为新希的气压又低了下去。我爱罗只用了几秒就猜到他在想什么。

果然新希说：“是的，从继承的角度来说……但是那样的话我们可能不会在一起。我一直庆幸我们只相差20岁，而不是更多。”

他坐直身，我爱罗转过脸，看见年轻人满脸纠结，愤愤又委屈。您不在乎吗？他的眼神里清清楚楚写著：您不在乎我们是否在一起？

“……你知道我喜欢我们的吻，和……性。”我爱罗说。

“我知道村子更重要。但──”

“不是的。”我爱罗温和的说，“是你更重要。无论我们相差几岁，是否会接吻，我都会爱你，就像你会爱我。你让我领会到吻和性的快乐、你是我的继承人，这些都很好，但是你比它们更重要。”

说完这段话，他将新希拉过来吻了他。其后如何，不便言表。

后来，在準备被延迟的晚餐时，新希说：“如果可以的话，我其实希望能早20年出生，我可以和父亲一起成为忍者，一道上战场。”

“是吗。”我爱罗捧著杯子，慢慢让热水滋润干涩的喉咙。

他知道新希的想像不可能成真，那些他们可以一同长大、并肩战斗的幻想……倒不是说早生20年是有可能的，只是即便这个障碍被排除，他们也不太有希望成为朋友。

因为倘若有新希在，有这样一个有天赋、聪颖又服从教养的孩子，一定会促使我爱罗的父亲更坚决迅速的杀死他。

就算退一步说，罗砂至少会确保他们两个被远远隔开，以免不稳定的武器伤害珍贵的资产。

“嗯……”虽然想起了一些无论如何都不可能愉快的事，我爱罗却微笑起来：“你小时候说过类似的话。”

“有么？”新希往锅里倒油，在劈哩啪啦的声响里皱眉，“我不记得了。那是什么时候？”

“大约是七岁或八岁。”我爱罗再啜了口茶水缓解饥饿，仍然在微笑：“谢谢。”

“什么？”新希握着锅铲回头，看见他的父亲垂眸看着杯中升起的白烟，靠著椅背说：“谢谢你一直爱着我。”

那把声音仿佛浸透了碧绿茶水的热气，怡然而温暖。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “新希小時候說過類似的話”在(12)章。
> 
> 「不管他再怎么普通，哪怕是个残废都无所谓，您一定会向他伸出手。」  
> 這段話算是出自我愛羅秘傳：  
> 「我爱罗从来不是一个为了“最优选择”而活的人。  
> 他为爱而活。  
> 而爱，就是不求回报地伸出手。」


	20. 第二十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父親每次閉眼吻他的時候，恬淡寡欲的臉龐有種聽天由命的脆弱感。  
> R18有。

砂忍村的孩子只有很短的幾年能享受童年，他們被要求迅速長大，擔負起重要的工作。忍者是一種職業，也是身分與階級，不是隨便什麼人都能勝任。這需要天賦、努力與熱忱。

至少在新希的世代是如此——在過去，任何人都可以成為忍者，反正戰爭裡炮灰總是不嫌多。

新希當然不是炮灰，如果他不幸（有幸？）早生數十年，也會是敵人帶著恐懼咒罵的名字。在同輩人中，也許有人的天賦比他高、有人修煉和他一樣刻苦，但是幾乎不會有人的熱忱能與他相提並論。新希嚴肅地看待忍者的職責，那些尊敬與慎重說是愛也不為過。

因此，當他在任務結束之際感到倦怠，新希認為自己也許該請一次假。經過檢視行事曆，他確認近期的任務比去年要多，在外頭長時間奔波的感覺不是錯覺。

新希在回村的路上都想好了，當父親問他為什麼想休假，他就回答：我想家了。

這是實話，但是有些時候說出實話就是撒嬌。這也是新希唯一會的撒嬌方式，他在成年後才學會，畢竟小時候他用不著，只要開口，我愛羅基本上什麼都會給他。

現在新希是個成年人，總算明白撒嬌不等於軟弱，更不會讓父親厭煩他。

我愛羅會高興。新希心知肚明。風影不會笑，他會看著站在他桌前的新希，略作思索，然後說：近期你確實很辛苦，回去家裡好好放鬆吧。

他不會笑，不會給新希任何親吻擁抱，因為這些舉止不被允許出現在風影樓。新希對此不介意，父親每次閉眼吻他的時候，恬淡寡欲的臉龐有種聽天由命的脆弱感，新希想要把這表情嚴密的藏在家。

在他們十幾年的家裡，父親會和他做任何他想做的事。

新希把事情想得很好，用比飛行也不差多少的速度回到砂隱，徑直去了風影樓，卻被告知風影不在此。

“我愛羅大人今天告假。”茉莉告訴他。她笑盈盈的，但是出於擔憂，新希仍然問：“父親身體不適嗎？”

“沒看出來有什麼不對呢，是平時的我愛羅大人。”茉莉說著，雙掌一合，身遭冒起輕盈的泡泡：“就和他小時候一樣帥氣又可愛！”

“嗯。”新希樸實無華的點頭表示認同。

“哈哈。”年長的女人放下手，收起臉上少女似的陶醉，換上公事公辦的語氣：“有任務報告的話就交給我吧，然後你就可以回去了。”

她接過卷軸，鎖進櫃裡，揮手驅趕道謝的新希，“快回去吧，我愛羅大人可能在等你呢。”

新希禮貌頷首，轉身離開。茉莉看著他的背影，憶起很久以前，她欽慕一生的人告訴她，他收養了一個孩子，名字是新希。

那時新希坐在椅子裡看書，臉被書本遮住，小小的身體被椅子吞沒，茉莉看到的卻是一張善惡難辨的模糊臉龐。和砂隱被告知男孩是三代風影後人的多數人不同，茉莉知道他不是砂隱出身，我愛羅讓一個外來者以他的家族的名義加入砂隱，他向議會做擔保，他對新希帶來的利益與不利負擔完全的責任。

讓茉莉以女人的角度來看，沒有事情比養大孩子更讓人心生畏懼；以忍者的眼光來看，為期數年、過程未知、成果不可控的任務是噩夢。當這孩子長大成人，他帶給我愛羅的會是榮耀，還是非難？

我愛羅一定對她當時的焦慮渾然不覺，那之後她也很難得見到新希，說起來很不甘心，其實我愛羅遇到的問題，她向來幫不上什麼忙……

幸好我愛羅大人自己就能搞定。茉莉對著年輕上忍的背影幸福地嘆口氣。即使在新希還是下忍的時候，他就已經是我愛羅的驕傲與喜悅。而且反過來也是一樣的。

二十五歲後，茉莉就不再將她對風影的欽慕掛在嘴上了，除非是在新希面前。這個嚴肅的年輕人不像其他人，從來不會鄙視她年紀不小了還像少女似的發花痴──茉莉當然知道這不是因為她的魅力。

有時她覺得，如果新希肯大聲說出他對我愛羅大人的真實想法，那內容說不定比她這個老阿姨扮年輕更驚人呢。 

新希回到家，在家裡上下轉了一圈，把背包和忍具都收好，沒有找到父親的身影，於是來到冥想室緊閉的房門前。

所謂冥想室是個除了牆壁什麼都沒有的小房間，蒼白牆面和空洞空間打造出比醫院病房更勝一籌的壓抑。新希小時候曾相信如果自己犯錯，父親會把他關到裡頭去。

它其實只是個被閒置的空房間，很少數的時候，我愛羅會把自己關在裡面，待上幾個小時乃至半天──這代表他對某個決策特別拿捏不定，或是需要潛心研究一個新術的理論。

新希在門外掙扎。父親明確表示想要享受獨處，他不該打擾。以前的他可乖了，會安安靜靜、輕手輕腳的活動，嚴格禁止自己分父親的心。現在他屏著氣把耳朵貼在門上，想聽到裡面的動靜，還一邊想自己弄出點動靜引起裏頭的人注意。

最正確的做法是現在就躡著腳尖離開，去找點事做，新希剛才看見家門前的台階崩了一角，不曉得在他離家期間發生了什麼，他大可趁著現在去補好它。

但是新希站在體貼與尊敬的門前，逐漸被私欲拉向任性的那一方。

他用耳語的音量，對緊閉的門說：“父親？”

話音消散之後數秒，我愛羅拉開門出現在他眼前，他穿著黑色家居服，神情卻有些嚴肅，不太居家。新希快速地將父親從頭到腳看了一遍，低下頭誠懇的說：“我沒有想打擾您。”畢竟他沒有敲門，聲音也不比蚊子大多少──也就剛好夠一個忍者聽到。

風影看著臉不紅氣不喘的兒子，被很多人認為不會有波動的臉上浮現一絲無奈，  
“你回來了，新希。”他用一貫嚴格注重的禮貌說。

“是的，父親。”新希也端正的回應：“你在考慮什麼麻煩事嗎？”

“沒有。”我愛羅否認，“只是在嘗試冥想。”

他擠過新希身邊，新希鬼使神差的低頭用鼻尖蹭過那頭柔軟紅髮，他父親的腳步頓了一下，遞來一個不輕不重的眼神，走向客廳的沙發。

好幾日不見，父親不僅不太熱情，還有種距離感。新希不覺得父親這是在生氣，不如說他是繃著一根弦。

有某件事困擾父親，讓他試圖藉冥想平復情緒。

新希做出推斷，於是就像每個發現父母心情不佳的孩子一樣，他夾起尾巴做人。不過他不是出於敬畏，乃是關心，還有隱密的雀躍，一個情緒低落的五代風影相當罕見，有幸安慰他的人用更是一隻手數都嫌多，只有和他親近到極致的人有此機會。

新希拿出茶具，放在沙發前的桌上，彎下腰熟練的溫壺、燙杯。他們風之國喝茶的方式是放奶、糖和香料，目的是補充能量暖和身體，煮熱即可，不會講究更多。這種從溫壺開始的麻煩泡法，當然是火之國那邊的習慣。

在一次去姑母家作客的過程中，新希發現自己對苦澀茶湯的評價僅僅是可以忍受，父親卻在啜飲時半闔上眼，無疑是享受的意思，所以新希向他的姑父討教了泡茶的方式。誰能想到奈良鹿丸泡茶的技巧不比棋藝差？

“雖然我覺得直接把茶葉和熱水一起放進去就行了。”奈良鹿丸用茶匙把茶葉分次撥進壺裡，動作細致，表情悚然：“但我老媽看見了會教訓我，所以我不得不學會這個。”

他沒有問新希為什麼想學。

熱水從壺嘴注入瓷杯，拉出一條長長的白練。新希的手很穩，沒往桌上濺出一滴，他專心泡茶，沒有說話，我愛羅也沒有，寂靜與蒸騰的白煙佔據在他們之間。

“好了。”新希端起杯子撥去浮沫，自己先啜一口，確認是父親喜歡的味道，才恭恭敬敬的遞到我愛羅手裡。

我愛羅捧著發燙的杯子轉了幾圈，像心不在焉，又像在找新希是從哪兒下口的。沒等新希看出所以然，他就低頭喝了一口，品一品，眼睛瞇起來，整個人往沙發裡微微陷了陷。

是喜歡的意思。

新希謹慎的坐下，在他父親身邊一伸手就能碰到的距離。我愛羅現在放鬆多了，但新希看過他心情更好的時候。

“父親……”新希斟酌著想開口，被我愛羅打斷了。風影將手輕輕覆到他的手上，開口：“你最近的任務很繁重。”

“啊。”新希還沒想好該怎麼答，我愛羅側頭端詳他，接著說：“不過，你看起來精神不錯。”

“是。”新希決定不再拐彎抹角：“但父親似乎精神不佳。我想知道原因。”

我愛羅又一次沉默。他乾淨的臉上有層陰影，是種內斂的負面情緒，五代風影雖然總是說要將情緒與他人分享，其實總是傾向自行處理自身的痛苦與失落。客觀的說，他處理得很好，他能照顧自己，但這對那些在乎他的人來說還不夠。新希堅定的看著他，用逼人的目光展現自己的決心，就像他從小一直做的那樣。

他們無聲的對視，最後我愛羅嘆了口氣，並且閉上眼。在這看似是退縮的肢體語言之後，他伸手抓住新希的前襟，盲目的仰起臉吻了他。

──父親每次閉眼吻他的時候，恬淡寡欲的臉龐有種聽天由命的脆弱感。

而且不管被吻過幾次，感覺都像是第一次，那些雀躍、動搖、惶恐……

新希回過神的時候，第一件事就是放鬆手臂的力量，它們一定已經隔著衣服在我愛羅腰間掐出了痕跡。不過我愛羅對此沒有怨言，平靜的讓他抱著，新希因此頗為掙扎。

“父親。”他悶悶的說，“請回答我，不要嘗試分散我的注意。”

“我沒有。”我愛羅的聲音也悶悶的，這是因為他被擠壓得呼吸不暢：“這就是我的答案……我很想念……你。”

“……我不明白。”新希沒有接受這個答案，因為它不合理。直接對他說：你回來了、我很想你，這樣坦蕩才是父親，那面紗一樣籠在他臉上的鬱鬱寡歡絕對不是來源於想念。

“你明白。”我愛羅靠在他肩上，低啞的聲音缺乏活力，但是沉著篤定，以致於幾乎有一絲笑意，“你明白的。”

我明白什麼？新希大惑不解。他以為是在他離家期間出了什麼事，聽父親的語氣，卻像是某件只有他們兩個人你知我知的事。

那樣的事……

新希猛然明白過來，整個人一下坐直，收緊了一直放在我愛羅腰上的手。我愛羅被他帶歪了上半身，新希低頭只能看見他的頭頂，紅髮凌亂，看不見表情。

“父親……”他開口時嗓子啞得有些滑稽，輕咳一聲重新開口：“父親想念……我的吻？”

“……”

“不，不對。”新希自問自答，“不只是吻吧。”

我愛羅還是沒有回答。新希托起他的臉，他的眼睛緊緊閉住，呼吸放得又慢又輕，幾乎沒有。新希覺得心臟像被擰了一下，溫熱寶貴的血液全都淌出來，焦灼得讓人想要放聲叫喊。

新希沒有叫喊。他很早就學會與這種迫切想證明什麼的渴望和平相處。

他低頭，去吻父親的眼睛。我愛羅整個人都是靜止的，唯有眼簾在顫動，新希慢慢吻他，始終不離那兩片闔上時會顯得有些滑稽的黑眼圈，下面躲著的眼珠顫得越來越厲害，最後我愛羅抬手捏住了他的衣服。“新希。”他喊。

也許說喊並不恰當， 風影低沉溫柔的聲音是破碎的，但確實在新希本就脆弱的心上狠狠砸了一下。他把父親拉到腿上，抱著他站起來，新希做這個輕易無比，不僅因為他的臂力和我愛羅的體格，也因為我愛羅已然習慣。以前他會不自在的掙扎，現在他只是抱住新希的肩膀……他忙於為了更嚴重的事情羞愧。

“父親想要我嗎？”新希仰頭看他，將他臉龐上的動搖和苦悶盡收眼底，他知道該怎麼幫助父親解脫，但是他想要聽父親說出來。

我愛羅仍然閉著眼，終於開始呼吸了，他的胸膛起伏，就是殺了一百個人他也不會喘成這樣。

“我睡不著。”他說，語氣像在承認過錯：“你不在的時候，夜晚裡躺在床上……我想要和你擁抱，多過想要睡眠。”

“後來，在白天裡，如果我沒有專注於什麼事，如果我空閒下來……我也會……想要你。”

所以他把自己關起來，想從寂靜的冥想中找回自制。

新希沒有預期到這個。他怎麼敢期待父親像他一樣，為了對對方的渴望輾轉反側、不能自己？他明知道我愛羅已經處於對自身欲望的(毫無必要的)內疚中，卻忍不住想問：“你有自己做嗎，父親？”

“什麼？”我愛羅短促的問，眉頭更緊。

新希搖搖頭，衷心認為他的養育者是世上最不應該責怪自己不夠清心寡慾的人。他把我愛羅抱得低一點，用額頭抵著他，問：“我們現在就回去房間裡，好嗎？”

“你願意這麼做嗎？”我愛羅幾近無聲的問。

新希用行動作答。他往樓上走，踢上房門，放下床帳，在那裏面仔細而完整的佔有他的父親。我愛羅……很投入，很興奮，他從一開始就像溺水者抱住浮木那樣的抱住新希……而那還遠不是他身上最緊的地方。當他支持不住，喘息凌亂的向後弓起身，新希還遠遠沒有結束。

“父親……”新希勉強自己停下動作，撫著我愛羅的臉不讓他埋進被褥間：“太快了。”

紅髮的男人幾乎喘不過氣，失焦的眼睛蒙著一層就要落下的水氣，“對不起。”他回答。

新希俯下身吻他，我愛羅連轉頭的力氣也沒有，或者他也不想。他渴望的張開嘴唇迎接新希，“您為什麼道歉？”新希喃喃問。

“我……”我愛羅幾次想咬住聲音，都因為新希重新開始的動作失敗了，他幾乎是一邊嗚咽一邊說：“我不應該……我會讓人失望……”

“誰？”新希問。他拉起我愛羅，托著他的腰，讓他抱著自己：“誰會失望？”

這個姿勢太深，我愛羅的脖頸向後仰，像在忍受莫大的痛苦，“我不知道。”他搖著頭低聲說：“但我……不應該這樣……”

新希挑了下眉，按住他的後腦接吻，我愛羅發出悶窒的哭喊，在他猛然增加的力量下潰不成軍。他流了很多汗，還有眼淚，到新希結束的時候，他的雙腿只能無力的分開。

“我不明白。”新希在親吻與撫摸的溫存間隙說，“我們討論過這個問題，愛情不只是犧牲奉獻。父親不用為了沒有奉獻一切感到愧意。”

我愛羅的呼吸終於少許平復，他靠著新希，沉重的喘息溫暖的吹在新希汗水未乾的皮膚上。

“我那時說，我在一開始並不想要你。”他似乎還不是很清醒，但這沒有妨礙他思考，“記得嗎？”

“我記得。”新希點頭。

“現在我懷疑，也許我其實在一開始就想得到……這些。”我愛羅悄聲說，他朦朧的眼睛睜得大大的，看著虛空：“也許我一直都想要……一開始就懷有這個目的，所以你才會……”

新希怔愣了一會，才理清這個倒因為果的精采邏輯。

他記起好幾年前，當他坦白他的念想，他應受譴責的渴望，父親問過他：是我做了什麼嗎？然後他接受了新希激動的解釋：他沒有做任何事，只是新希無可救藥的想要他。

我愛羅當時接受這個解釋，是因為他自己明白，他從來沒有生出過新希擁有的那些念頭。

──可是現在他有。

是新希引導他領略到這些美妙，挖掘出身為人類本來就應當擁有的天性，現在他開始懷疑是他引導了新希。

新希毫不含糊的愣了很長一段時間，直到驚愕都沉澱下去，怒氣和愛意、想要寬慰和想要懲戒的心情一起浮現出來。他很正式的要求父親坐好，和他面對面的直視彼此，“父親必須明白一件事：是我讓您學會這些，而不是反過來。”新希非常嚴肅，嚴肅程度和衣著狀態呈反比，“恕我直言，當我們剛開始這一切的時候，父親懂的比任何一個十二歲的小孩子，無論性別，還要少。”

“我……”

“如果父親認為您現在已經足夠明白這種事了。”打斷了明顯想反駁什麼的我愛羅，新希將他抵在牆上，“容我證明，和我相比，父親懂的只是皮毛。”

直到再次被打開，我愛羅都沒有反應過來，嚴肅的談話為什麼突然走回這一步。

但他很快就沒辦法思索是哪兒出了錯了，因為新希用了一些以前從來不捨得使用的方式，前所未有的刺激像是對五感的攻擊而非刺激，他彷彿陷入海上的漩渦(對砂瀑我愛羅來說沒有更兇險的地方了)，渾噩混沌間根本不曉得自己究竟經歷了什麼，唯一清楚的大概是……新希一度阻斷了他解脫的渠道。

終於被放過的時候，他癱軟在床上，趾尖還在抽筋似的蜷著，第一次沒有接吻卻近乎窒息，從未覺得自己如此脆弱無力，靈魂已經脫離身體飄了起來，而他甚至無心去阻止。

是新希抓住了他。他溫暖的身體與重量像錨一般墜住了飄浮的靈魂，我愛羅半睜開流淚流得十分酸澀的眼睛，視野一片模糊。新希的指尖撫過他的臉，像在確認他是什麼神情。

“看。”年輕人的口吻很恭敬，也很認真：“父親根本不知道你可以期待的東西……它真正的上限。”

好像是這樣沒錯。我愛羅雲裏霧裏的想。

“父親還想要嗎？”新希的聲音說，兩隻手臂穿過肋下抱起他。

我愛羅被放在他身上，遲鈍的眨眼，身體醉酒似的微微搖晃，喃喃說：“可以嗎？”

新希沒有說話，只是再次吻了他。

TBC.


	21. 第二十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：我愛羅和新希被認為奇奇怪怪的愛好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推上看見有人說新希的興趣除了刺繡，還有園藝(未經考證)，如果接受了這個設定......

“新希，来帮我扶一下。”我爱罗说。

年轻人应了一声，放下肥料桶过来，接手捧住我爱罗刚刚从土裡挖出的仙人掌，让他把盆裡的旧土倒掉。这棵仙人掌长势良好，几乎有新希的小腿高，茂盛的刺张牙舞爪地扎在他的牛皮手套上。我爱罗把新土倒进去，一边说下次换盆时，就把它移到沙漠裡。

新希点点头，有些无厘头的想：家养的动物放归野外多半不能活下来，植物倒是没有这种说法。

他们把仙人掌重新种下去，旁边还有十多盆小号的仙人掌在排队，我爱罗自己能照顾它们，所以新希回去继续给他种的植物施肥。

这个温室盖在他们家的后院，我爱罗和新希在此消磨了很多时间，在他们的努力下，走进来的人很可能以为自己误入绿洲。但是访客很容易就能在满眼绿意中分辨出哪些是我爱罗养的、哪些又出自新希的手，理由很简单：我爱罗只养仙人掌。

风影大人的兴趣是种仙人掌，他的养子的兴趣才是园艺。新希种花草的才能和刺绣不相上下，在砂隐不是秘密。他做饭的本事也不错，说不上来到底哪一个更让人惊讶，总之就像新希的某个同期说的：“如果你是女的，我一定努力当风影大人的女婿。”

这话勇气可嘉，掷地有声，一时流传甚广，勘九郎也当笑话讲给我爱罗听过。他说我爱罗把儿子养得像个大小姐，只差性别。我爱罗努力思索了一会，抬起脸一本正经的回答：“新希很好，喜欢他的人不会在意他的性别。”

“啊，你完全不明白笑点。”他的兄长笑着叹了口气。

确实不明白。他从来不擅长取笑人。

我爱罗把仙人掌们从高到低依次排好，用手指沾壶裡的水斟酌着洒上几滴，这些多刺的植物稳稳站在新土裡，米粒大小的水珠在灯光下闪动。他欣赏了会自己的劳动成果，心满意足的转过身，正好对上新希的目光。他提着洒水壶，不晓得已经看了我爱罗多久。

“新希。”我爱罗示意他：“洒了。”

“啊。”年轻人收回视线，用布擦拭洒在工作檯上的水。我爱罗也弯腰去整理装满废土的布袋，他抖了抖袋子，把它绑好，放在角落，然后走到新希那儿，抱着手臂靠在桌沿看四周绽放的花。

“父亲刚才在想什麽？”新希开口。他是个急性子，收拾东西和问问题的速度都很快。我爱罗这麽想着，也就这麽说了：“你的个性相当急躁。”他慢悠悠的说，闭眼吸了一口花草与泥土，在沙漠中本不会存在的气味，“但是，你总是能很好的应对那些需要耐心的事。你很......特别。”

新希闻言停止擦拭，双手撑在桌上，“我不明白。”他侧头看我爱羅，慢慢的说，“我虽然觉得世上鲁莽的蠢货众多，但其实细心冷静的也不算太少。”

“也许吧。”我爱罗轻松而简洁的说：“但多数人只在不得不的时候展现耐心。”

新希皱起眉，你能从他的神情看出他在思索。话说回来，他本来也长着一张即使在發呆也像考虑严肃问题的脸。

“父亲的意思是，像我这样把种植和针线当消遣的人不多？”他问。

“我从不觉得你对刺绣的爱好有什麽特殊。”我爱罗睁开眼，侧头回视他：“不过，现在回想小时候的你，倒是觉得有些奇怪了......”

“以前的我性格更粗鲁，对艺术也没有追求。”新希满脸写着理解，“我也不记得这是怎麽开始的。”

我爱罗微微一笑，新希紧接着说：“但我记得，我曾经尝试在学校的缝纫作业上绣上橄榄枝叶。”

“喔？”我爱罗对此没有印象。

“交作业时有几个同学嘲笑我。”新希说。再早两年，他说这话时可能还会面带冷笑，现在就只有成年人的淡定了：“他们说我娘娘腔。”

“父亲。”新希仰头看我爱罗，手心裡躺着一个小布袋，“您认为我缝的袋子娘娘腔吗？”

我爱罗放下原本准备在睡前读的书，俯身去看新希手裡的小袋子，它是白色的，缝得很牢固，大小适合用来放一些药丸。它是实用的，我爱罗相信这个作品能在课上拿满分。

但白色布料上用深深浅浅的绿线绣出的枝桠叶片，显然与实用无关？我爱罗仔细看了看，问新希：“你为什麽选择这种花样的布做作业？”

“这是我缝的。”新希绷着脸说。

我爱罗惊讶的意识到，新希的意思是布上的花样出自他的手。它们看起来......很像那麽回事，几乎没有孩童作品应有的歪歪扭扭。我爱罗再仔细看了一次，好像新希明白的灵感从何而来，家裡有一条小桌巾就是这个花样。

“班级裡只有我在上面缝了图案。”新希问，“这真的是让父亲丢脸的事吗？”

他很生气，又不确定自己是不是真的做错了，因此显得色厉内荏。他寻求「是」与「否」的答案，却没料到父亲想了想，从桌下的抽屉拿出针线包递给他，对他说：“你是怎麽做的，让我看看。”

新希停下讲述，我爱罗的神情变得若有所思。

“听起来像我会做的事。但我还是想不起来。”他有些抱歉的说。

“父亲事务繁忙，当然不可能记得每件小事。”新希一本正经地安慰他，“总之，我做了一个同样的袋子，父亲就在旁边看着我做完。”

新希打了一个结，咬断线，拉扯袋子确定它足够坚固，用挑剔的目光检查上头的橄榄图样，然后才紧皱着眉把它递给我爱罗，徵求他的评判。

我爱罗却只是把布袋握在手裡。新希看他瞧都不瞧布袋一眼，只是注视自己，困惑的出声：“父亲？”

“我不知道你这麽做的时候在想甚麽。”我爱罗说，“但你的投入与专注就和平时的你一样。”

仰着头，新希疑问的看着他，脸上写满不确信。

“意思是，缝这个袋子并不让你显得娘娘腔。”我爱罗把布袋塞回他手裡，轻轻握住他的小拳头：“修练、缝纫，都一样。认真做事的新希向来很帅气。”

“......那似乎不是我会用的词。”我爱罗的口吻颇有兴味：“帅气？”

“我确定是这个词。”新希一丝不苟地说，“这是父亲唯一一次说我帅气。”

“说明我没有找到词彙可以替代它。”

父亲又这样。新希想。平淡自然地说出那些赞美的话，让他耳根發红，心裡涨满，父亲还满脸写着：我只是说句实话。往常新希会迳直伸手过去抱住他，但那时他并没有穿戴着沾满泥土的手套和围裙。

“因为父亲那麽说，所以直到今天我都是那麽做的。”新希把桌上的零碎收进工具箱裡，一边说：“无论做什麽，我都全心投入，即使其他人不能理解。”

我爱罗正在琢磨他是否意有所指，新希已经俯身过来，两隻髒兮兮的手举得高高的，嘴唇在他的唇角轻轻碰了一下。

果然意有所指。我爱罗看着回身拧开水龙头洗手，故作无事的年轻人想。

新希做事讲究合理，而一切合理的前提是他乐意。这样的性格所以养成，我爱罗多少要担一些责任，是他教新希以自身的感受为主，不用太在意他人的看法。

如果我不那麽教他。我爱罗抚着嘴唇想。也许他现在不会执意这麽做。

他抱着手臂，也抱着自己冷静的负罪感，想：幸好我那麽教他了。

“你问我刚才在想什麽。”哗哗的流水声裡，我爱罗不疾不徐的开口：“我在想，你喜欢园艺，这对我来说该算是惊喜或必然？”

“必然是指，我从小看父亲养仙人掌，耳濡目染？”新希不太明白：“但是这为什麽会让父亲惊喜？”

“我身边从来没有对种植有兴趣的人。”我爱罗说，“事实上，我喜欢养仙人掌，对大家来说是难以理解的。”

新希关上水，“大家？”

“村子裡的人，勘九郎，手鞠。”三个词，我爱罗就概括了和他的生活最亲近的那些人，对于他的爱好，他们的态度能概括成「虽然不理解，但你开心就好」，兄姊的态度再多一些调侃与关切，比如手鞠警告过他不准再和相亲对象提起种仙人掌这回事。

“我曾经送漩涡鸣人一盆仙人掌。”他接着说。新希不太喜欢他提这个名字，但当话题涉及我爱罗的过往人生，这个名字不可能迴避，所以他用眼神示意新希不需要忽然横眉立目：“他收下的时候很高兴，不过，一段时间之后我们再见面，他告诉我那仙人掌被他养死了。”

“仙人掌也能养死？”新希哼了一声，甩下已经冲洗乾淨的手套。

“通常是因为浇水太多。”我爱罗心平气和的说，“我问鸣人，它的底部是不是腐烂了？那代表他浇了太多水。”他向新希叙述：“他说他浇得不多，只是一个星期一次。”

那麽它死定了。新希硬生生忍住这句嘲讽，毕竟受害的是他父亲心爱的东西。

“一星期一次还是太多了，对沙漠植物来说。”我爱罗说，“那时候我才知道，鸣人很喜欢给植物浇水......他喜欢的不是种植，不像你，他只是简单的，喜欢为它们浇水。”

“那让他成为世上最不适合仙人掌的人。”我爱罗微微一笑，“鸣人说，这种不怎麽需要照顾，即使被遗忘一段时间，也能自己茁壮生长的东西，让他觉得......没劲。”

所以他家族裡的兄姊、村裡的同伴，以及世界上最好的朋友，都无法共鸣他古怪的兴趣。新希终于领会到父亲刚才为何说「惊喜」，说「必然」。我爱罗早就习惯在身边人的不理解中认真种自己喜欢的仙人掌，不再期待将这乐趣分享出去，他对此怡然自得，让他自己都分不清此等内敛是环境所迫或是他的天性。他没有料到的是新希出现了，以一个儿子仰望的角度，理所当然的参与进父亲时常进行的休閒中。

是惊喜，也是必然。或许可以称为命运。

新希曾暗自诅咒自己出生太迟，错失了敬爱之人大半段的人生。最终他却被告知，那个人没被别的人吻过，也不曾伸出手臂拥抱他人，甚至没有人与他分享过他的兴趣──新希一旦出现在他的生命裡，就佔去了每个第一次。这如果不是命运，还能是什麽呢？

“总之，我很感激我们一起在这裡度过的时间。”我爱罗下了个简单的结论。

年轻人的表情几近空白，我爱罗凭藉自己对他的了解，知道这说明他情绪激烈、思绪涌动，但那是怎样的情感和思绪，就连他也说不准。有趣的是，那些也不妨碍新希手上动作，收拾环境的速度好像还更快了。我爱罗看着他把布条全部洗淨晾好，铲子盆子同样冲乾淨后收纳整齐，新希目光扫视，确认一切就绪，然后关上了温室的灯。

四方形盒子一样的小小温室登时融入夜幕中，我爱罗盲目的朝门移动，被从后方牵住手掌。“嗯。”他早有预料的停下脚步，“怎麽了？”

“我以前没有这麽想过，其实仙人掌和父亲有相似之处。”新希有些没头没脑，我爱罗不由自主的侧过头凝神去听，“在恶劣的环境裡，没有得到很好的对待，仍然长得很强壮，对迷途的人来说是能够提供营养和水分的救命存在。”

我爱罗脑海中率先浮现的却是自己浑身长满刺的画面，不过新希对那个年纪的他没有概念。他无声的笑了笑，正要开口，新希亲密地环住他，毛茸茸的脑袋抵到他的肩窝上。

“此外，世上大多数的人都不知道，也无缘看见。”黑暗中，年轻人一贯低沉静谧的声音格外清亮：“仙人掌开的花，非常、非常美。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於做我愛羅女婿的笑話，主要是出身豪門，清秀端正，性格冷淡高高在上，愛好園藝及刺繡，擅長廚藝......新希這一串人設激似近年作品標配的那種大小姐角色(。
> 
> 新希讓我愛羅體會到的那些全新的體驗，和是不是CP沒有關係，說到底就只是，他非常投入、認真、熱烈的在愛我愛羅，以前並沒有這樣的人(活人)


	22. 【番外】奇怪的孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外是新希視角，每篇獨立閱讀(應該吧)。

新希从小就知道自己和別人不一样。

他来自风之国西部一个安静的绿洲城镇。它的规模不大，被标示在地图上的唯一原因是它是沙漠里珍贵的水源地，居民依托绿洲，过得安静和平。

这些是我爱罗告诉他的，新希其实不记得什么。他忘了家门口的风景，倒是记得城镇外有一块巨岩，像他这样的年幼孩子不能越过它，他们不该离家太远；他记得和玩伴在镇子里跑来跑去，出了一身痛快的汗，在那块岩石下叫著要比赛谁能更快回到家，随即一哄而散；他记得自己扑进一个温暖的怀抱，说妈妈，我渴了。

屋子里有水，还有点心，去吧。妈妈忙。“妈妈”说，她在这段话说完之前已经推开了他。

新希不在乎点心，更想跟在她身边，但他的双亲有做不完的工作，耗尽时间和精力，他们需要新希照顾好自己。而新希渴望取悅父母，他的信任没有条件，没有理智，纯粹出于感情。

后来他才知道，不是他在体谅忙碌的父母，是他们在忍受他。明白这点的时候新希正在商人的货车上，生平第一次越过了镇外的大石头。他总是天真的想，他不羨慕那些备受宠爱与关注的孩子，他的父母比別人更忙碌，他能接受。

原来自始至终，和別人不一样的是他自己，而他的父母不能接受这样的他。

“没有胃口吗？”我爱罗问。

新希猛然回神，正好看见他的父亲放下碗，筷子搁在碗上时发出“喀”的节制轻响。

“不，只是想起一些事。”新希回答，手里的筷子下意识一动，又停住了。他犹豫了一下，提出问题：“父亲，您认为我还有哪些不足需要进步和改正么？”

“有很多。”我爱罗立刻回答。这不是新希预期的答案，他有不足？当然；很多？不！

“你还不到十二岁。”我爱罗安抚他，“在这个年龄就失去进步的空间未免太早了。”

其实他的语气比起安抚，更接近阐述事实。我爱罗不是个会哄孩子的人，不过新希就吃这一套。他觉得自己作为平等的个体被认真对待，即使我爱罗经常强调他还是孩子。

“我知道了，父亲。”新希端正态度，开始用餐，我爱罗也重新拿起碗筷。

他们动筷子的频率几乎一致，这是由于我爱罗有意控制。身为忍者，他吃东西的速度快得和他的气质不相符，新希第一次和他在同一张桌上吃早饭时，为了确保新父亲出门时会带着他，他狼吞虎咽，几乎食不知味。

我爱罗起先还以为他是饿著了，低声对他说吃慢一点，不够还有。其实新希除了在商人手里的那几天以外从没挨过饿，对食物也不是很在意，只是想紧紧黏住他的新父亲。

后来我爱罗终于问清他在想什么，从此就把吃饭的速度放得和新希一样慢。

“明天是学校的毕业考。”我爱罗忽然说，“我那时应该还在木叶，恐怕赶不回来。”

“请放心，父亲。”他们早就谈论过这个问题，新希一直都表现得理解和不在乎：“我会以第一名毕业，绝不会让父亲丟脸。”

“……总之，我会尽早回来。”

这之后直到他们离开家，在路口向着学校和风影楼分道扬镳为止，我爱罗一直显得欲言又止──他像平时一样面无表情，只是视线停在新希身上的时间更久些。新希对此早有预料。在他记忆所及，我爱罗从不要求他更努力、更优秀，他是训练场上严格的教官，日常里却总在新希发下某些目标时让他放松一些，那口吻就像在劝他吃饭要细嚼慢咽。

一开始，新希以为父亲不喜他心高气傲，就像他的同学说的：“你凭什么说你一定比我强？风影大人那么好，你怎么这么讨人厌？”

“我说的是事实，你不能接受不是我的问题。”新希当时答得冷淡，其实心脏一阵紧缩。

在家乡的六年就像一场梦，烦恼不会停留超过一顿点心或一场游戏的时间，每天不过是饿了吃，累了睡，精神饱满时就去找玩伴玩耍，所有偶而的争执与扭打都是无心的。他们还太小，对于自己应该做什么没有任何概念。

是在明白自己和別人不一样的那一刻，“自己”的概念才在新希心里清晰起来，他从梦里醒来，第一次活在真实的世界。我是谁？他开始钻研这个问题，在被运送的那几天不能自控的想：为什么“我”是不一样的？

然后他才成为现在的样子。变得好胜，充满紧迫感，渴望表现与争胜，丝毫不因为旁人将目光集中在自己身上而羞怯，只会把头仰得更高──他从努力要求自己不打扰父母的温顺孩子，变成了能做任何事只为留住父亲目光的新希。

这就是他。

如果父亲对这样的他不满意，新希不知道该怎么办。他怀着悲伤的心情，入学第三天就因为和同学打架被老师双双拎到校长室。

“你们不知道校规不允许私斗吗？”校长长了张坏脾气的脸，语气也很兇恶：“为什么打架？”

“因为这家伙讨人厌，他太嚣张了！”同学大声说，以一个鼻青脸肿的人来说中气十足，似乎没有打输了的自觉。新希瞥了他一眼，向前踏了一步，仰起自己一块皮都没擦破的脸：“是我先挑衅，他只是被我激怒了。”

校长抬起眉毛打量他们，同学惊讶的看着新希，就像他忽然长出两个头。

这件事最后以口头警告和抄写校规作结，他们被赶出校长室之后，那个男孩叫住新希，满脸嫌弃的嘴硬：“没想到你会那么说……但我不会向你道谢的。”

“不需要。不管你觉得我在挑衅你或是帮你解围，我都只是说实话。”

“我靠。”男孩再次惊讶得目瞪口呆，“你是真的很讨人厌啊。”

说是这么说，他不像先前打起来时那么生气，新希原本要走，又忽然回过头问：“我真的很讨厌？”他不在乎別人的喜恶，但如果大家都讨厌他，可想而知身为村子领导者的父亲不会满意。

他的同学不自在的挠挠头，嘿嘿一笑，试探著说：“如果你肯教我你撂倒我的那一招，我就尽量不讨厌你。”

这挺简单的。新希想：我做得到。

他很快就掌握了与同龄人愉快相处的诀窍，相较之下，取悅他的父亲却是那么困难。我爱罗的难以取悅不在于严苛，在于淡漠。他会摸摸新希的头，也会抱他，但是以第一次见面就进展到拥抱的标準来说，他们之间的拥抱真的不多。更让新希烦恼的是，尽管他在课业上取得诸多成就，最让他的父亲高兴的，似乎总是每年庆典时他赢回来的那一只布玩偶。

“……新希，你打算把护额戴在哪里？”

新希发现自己又在走神，荒矢从后方的座位伸手戳了他一下，问的问题入了他的耳却没有经过大脑，他过了一会才反应过来：“当然是额头上。怎么？”说着回过头，看见的是一张紫色油彩的白面鬼面具。

“啊。”新希表示理解，显然人不能同时戴着全脸面具和护额，“你可以绑在手臂上。”

“我也这么想。”鬼脸面具上下动了动。

教室里很嘈杂，充满许多人同时喋喋不休的嗡嗡声。新希环视一圈，除了夜土戴着耳机沉浸在音乐里，其余同学都在谈论成为忍者的未来，他们神采飞扬，没有人担心两天后的毕业考。连通过考试的能力都不具备的人，早在入学的第一年就被转去就读普通学校，这个时代，即使对忍村的孩子来说，做忍者也不是唯一与最佳的选择。

除此之外，所有人都知道风影的养子(也就是他)会是毕业生里的第一名。将新希视为战胜与超越的目标，很大程度的减少了他的同学们彼此间的对抗意识。

新希注意到，荒矢在这教室里格格不入。他很害羞，但还不至於无法融入相处五年的同学中。

“你怎么了？”新希问，用的是「如果有什么问题现在立刻说出来」的口吻。荒矢一向很听他的话，而且知道他讨厌磨蹭，只嗫嚅一下就开口：“成为下忍以后，我们会在同一个班里，对吧？”

新希点点头，看了他们队里的第三个成员夜土一眼。

“我跟你一起接受勘九郎大人的指导，真的没问题吗？我是说，虽然我不算弱……”荒矢点点自己的“脸颊”，手指戳在面具上发出笃笃声：“……但是我也有点没用。”

确实有点没用。新希默默的想。面具掉了会慌乱，不是不敢动就是当场逃跑。一开始进行实战课程时，班上的人还会针对荒矢的面具攻击，后来他们自发地放弃了这种策略，因为荒矢几乎每一次都会摀著脸大哭。

以新希的标準来说真是很丟人。

但是有什么办法？这是同伴，他得帮助他，五年的学生生涯至少教会了他这个。开解人不是新希擅长的，但有句话自然而然的冒了出来：“我们才正要成为下忍，现在就失去进步空间未免太早。”

荒矢轻轻啊一声，原本塌著的肩缓缓挺了起来。虽然看不见脸，崇拜之情从他的肢体语言中流露，声音也一样：“你说话好像风影大人啊，新希。”

“……”新希保持沉默，什么也没说。

这天晚上家里只有新希一个人。他煮了白饭和蔬菜，加上放学路上从餐馆打包的烤肉，热腾腾的吃了一顿饭。

饭后收拾碗筷，勤快的将厨房擦了一遍，坐下来复习明日笔试的内容，待食物消化完毕之后，到昏暗的院子里做基础的忍具和体术练习。一套练习结束，洗过澡干干净净的躺到床上，正好是他惯常的就寝时间。

你把你儿子养成一个小老头啦。勘九郎这么向我爱罗吐槽过。当时新希拒绝了冷饮，正在一脸郑重的泡茶。他的父亲眼皮都没抬一下：“新希不是小老头。”

勘九郎不以为然，殊不知新希也对他不以为然。他的沉稳冷静都是向我爱罗学来的，底下那些激烈性情、迫切的野心才是他自己，他永远不可能是个与世无争的“小老头”。

父亲不晓得正在做什么。他在黑暗的臥室里想。睡了吗？或是还被绊在会议里？

会议结束后，他会和七代火影一起去喝酒吗？

我爱罗向来不饮酒，众人皆知，偶有宴席也没有人会向风影劝酒。唯独有一次，我爱罗在擦拭相框时指著他和七代火影的合照告诉新希，那天他和这个人去喝了酒。

新希厌恶酒，即使在他还未饮过的时候。他用同样的心情厌恶遥远的木叶。

******

据说在二十年前，砂隐忍校的毕业考比如今简单很多，有些新晋下忍甚至不会基础的分身、变身以外的术。这种宽松背后是教育方式的简陋，与将下忍视为消耗品的漠视。

现在的考试十分复杂，笔试要求準下忍具备基础的地理天象乃至历史物理的知识；术的方面，忍体幻三者的评分加总要达到一定程度。改革的细节新希也不清楚，他只知道游泳和水面行走的项目是他父亲决定加上的。自尊，还有想维护父亲名誉的心情，都不允许他拿到最好以外的成绩。

可惜新希的决心没有带来激动人心的结果。別误会，他确实在一天的考试之后顺利拿下第一名，正是太顺利了──这结果符合每个人的预期，新希的班级导师甚至都不感到骄傲，他的同学们也懒得不服气，倒是有些发挥超常或失常的人得到了关切鼓励与嘲笑。

这是对他能力的肯定，无庸置疑，但是对于一个新阶段的开场而言，又委实太过平淡……几乎接近孤独的感觉。

特別是当新希看见校门外挤了一群家长，在那儿紧张兮兮的期待他们的孩子戴着护额走出来。

这种期待太低，新希不屑一顾。

可是他的父亲不在那，甚至也不在家。他忽然发觉其实他还是希望父亲能看着他，哪怕现在他能做到的成就还微不足道。

新希没有走大门，轻悄地翻墙跳进僻静的街道，準备抄小路回家。或也许不回家，他心里有股怒气，不知从何而来，似乎在针对他自己，又似乎与任何人都无关。

这情绪干扰了他，但是当一道黑影跳到眼前的时候新希迅速做出反应，他聚拢砂铁投掷苦无同时向后回避，警惕的注意四周，看见轻松接住苦无的，是一位戴着鬼面具的男子。

不是荒矢那种孩童玩具，是属于砂隐暗部的鬼面。

“我带来风影大人的信息。”暗部说，特殊训练的声音里没有半分可供辨识的起伏，就像他不是个活人而新希刚才也没有攻击他。

“信息？”新希的胸口被心脏重重撞了一下，他皺起眉。

“风影大人的命令是，如果您顺利毕业就将它交给您。”

暗部拿出一个小小的布袋，它是白色的，袋口用红色细绳收紧。新希看见它被撑得圆圆的，并不像装着纸条的样子。

“请您看好了。”那暗部说。他解开细绳，捏著敞开的袋口举手在头顶上流利地一挥，大量砂子湧出来，形成一道彩虹般的拱形曲线。

新希瞪大眼。

那些砂形成字，每个都有桌面大小，稳定的浮在空中，写的是：毕业快乐。

几秒之后它们消散在风中，而新希的狂喜还在持续升起。这是他生命中的第无数次，在病中的照顾或傍晚的散步之外，又一次清楚的感受到，自己是被关注的，父亲在看着他，哪怕这一次他甚至不在村子里。

“这是什么？”他问那暗部。

“风影大人偶尔用这个术传递信息，它有无法伪造和阅后即毁的特点。”暗部说。他向后退了一步，在带到信息后準备离开，新希立刻叫住他：“等等！那袋子，给我。”

暗部身形一顿，半晌没动，随后才走回来将它递给新希，瞬身消失。

临走之前他留下一句，这是风影大人第一次用它传递私人信息。和先前那些死板无波的语气比起来，口吻有些微妙。

新希的嘴角止不住上扬。他想起小时候的一件事：父亲以砂为云带着他在天上观赏夜景，勘九郎知道之后说，这种招术应该用来追姑娘才对。那时新希还不懂什么是追姑娘，现在自然懂了，他还懂这个以砂传讯的术也很适合用来“追姑娘”。

应该这么说：如果五代风影愿意，他可以让很多人著迷於他的魅力，如果他不是将他的心放在砂隐和他的养子身上。

新希庆幸极了他是这句话里的养子，而不是很多人。

他将那袋子和崭新的护额一起紧握在手中，大步向家的方向走去。

──他一直都知道，在我爱罗眼里，他和別人不一样。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 袋裝砂子傳訊之術(？)出自劇場版火之意志傳承者。


	23. 【番外】風影的長袍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18預警

“你今天似乎很悠閒。”

听见我爱罗这么说的时候，新希没有立即明白当中的意思。

“您需要我做什么吗？”他回过头，直起身半跪在廊下，仰头看着从屋里走出来的父亲。今天确实有些无所事事，新希自己都感到意外，但即使是他也偶尔有这种状态。坐在家门口看着黄沙反覆飞舞，知道父亲就在身后的房子里忙碌，这种感觉不坏。

“没什么。”我爱罗摇摇头。他平淡的脸显露出几不可察的犹豫，对粗心的观察者或不够亲近的人来说很容易错过。但在这位风影身上，犹豫是一种情绪而非行为，你若闭上眼睛，是不会察觉他的声音有任何迟滞的：“我在想，答应过你的，关于风影袍的那件事。”

顾虑到他们在屋外，我爱罗选择的说法谨慎含蓄。新希听得懂，於是“迟滞”了，他愣愣看着破天荒第一次发出邀请的父亲，愚蠢的张着嘴，我爱罗和他对视半晌，转身回屋，新希如梦初醒，慌慌张张的跟了进去。

“父亲……怎么会突然……”

“突然吗？答应你之后一直没有兌现。”我爱罗离他有五六步远，站在通往二楼的楼梯前回头看他：“所以，现在？”

新希不知道该怎么行动才能表达出他有多想要。如父亲所说，距他们做下约定已过了一段时间，他没再提过这事，纯然是因为每一次宣之于口，都会使心中的渴望更难抑制。

他反手锁上门，踏出的脚步看似缓慢，一晃就到了风影身前环抱住他。在他的家族乃至这个村子里，我爱罗纤细的骨骼不寻常的娇小──原谅新希用这个词。他甚至不愿意在拥抱时太过用力，仅凭身高与臂长，他能轻易将父亲纳在怀里，而不在那副身体上造成任何伤痕。

至少不在床上的时候新希能保持这样的理智。

我爱罗抚了抚他脑后的头发，“无论你对那件袍子有什么想法，你不能继续用那种眼神看我。”他的脸贴在新希胸前，语气还是很认真：“在外面的时候不能。总有一天有人会注意到。”

然后他轻轻挣开，说了句我去换衣服，迳自上楼。新希来不及告诉他，实现他的“想法”，恐怕无助於让他收敛眼神，只可能让他想得更多。

他在一楼徘徊，将门窗和结界依次检查，顺便平复被突然的惊喜砸中的心情，收效甚微。这么多年来，他在父亲的身边，每一天看见的我爱罗，许多人永远无缘得见，他却格外的锺爱父亲身著风影袍的模样。

那是很普通的长袍，厚重的布料染成深蓝色，从锁骨一路覆至脚面。外面还有一件几乎等长的白色外袍，看起来丝毫不保暖，实际上也没有此种功能。它们只是沉甸甸的掛在纤细的骨架上，不仅不适合战斗，连衬出风影的气势也做不到，只会让他显得……

……很无害。

这是看见臥室里兌现承诺换上风影袍的父亲时，新希唯一的念头。我爱罗端坐在床沿，放在腿上的双手被外袍的长袖覆著，分明腰背挺直，却有种低眉敛目的柔顺。这是执掌砂隐二十几年的男人，年少时就继承了影的名号，而他以鲜血浇灌出砂瀑之名的年纪还更早。

据说人靠衣装，他的父亲却只会被那身袍子拖累自身的威严。

“父亲。”新希轻轻喊了一声，爬上床将他拉到身边。无害、柔顺，这样的词本该与他无关，但是没有什么能阻止新希对此执迷不悟。此时的我爱罗也是纵容他的，他仰头接受热切的吻，窄而瘦的腰只用一只手就能圈住，新希用手臂蹭著他敏感的腰窝，另一只手向下摸到长袍的下摆，几下将布料揪得皱起，探进去握住了我爱罗缩到床上的脚掌。

那只脚自然裸著，被握住时怕痒的缩了一下。我爱罗的脚踝如同手腕一样纤细，被新希的手掌包住，搓揉几下之后褪去凉意温温热热的贴着掌心，他几乎舍不得松手，却还是转而握住另一只裸足如法炮制。

我爱罗默认他的所有行为，闭着眼专注地在亲吻中调节呼吸，是已经惯於性爱的熟稔模样。新希也同样，他不需思考就能用父亲最喜欢的方式吻他，被揪紧的前襟就是最好的证明。

耳鬓厮磨里，手掌抚过小腿，在细腻的肌肤上揉了几下，换来我爱罗一阵轻颤。新希安抚地啄吻他的脸颊，一路向上抚摸，在碰到一片柔软时骤然顿住。

长袍下的风影什么也没穿。

“父亲……？”在几秒内新希甚至忘了怎么呼吸，想起来之后又呼吸得过於用力，气息一下变得浊重，连声音都哑了：“您怎么……”

我爱罗原本阖著眼，闻言缓缓睁开，微蹙的眉头衬著深黑眼圈显出几分倦意，看向新希的目光里竟然有些许困惑。

“就算穿上，现在也要脱掉了，不是吗？”他淡淡的道。

******

我爱罗觉得，自己可能做错了什么。

他被身上高大的青年压得喘不过气，原本整整齐齐拢在颈间的布料被扯乱，掩住口鼻造成轻微的窒息。双手被按在一旁，连移开那块布也做不到，新希对他闷窒的呜咽置之不理，我爱罗能看见他暝暗专注的目光，它和身体被激烈侵占的感受一起攫住他的心神。

新希在性爱中一向热情。我爱罗艰难的想：但现在他失控了。

要在这种疼痛和愉悅中理清自己做错了什么是不可能的。他难耐的咬住一小片布料，新希低头吻他眉间的皱褶，将他的腿分得更开。被掀到腰际的蓝色长袍遮住了纠缠的地方，什么也看不见，只有细细的水声勾勒出交合的频率，那是润滑剂和我爱罗自己的精液，新希在进入之前只用手就让他辗转扭动，在厚重的衣料下出了一身细汗。

“等一下……”我爱罗当时是这么阻止的：“让我脱下来，袍子、会脏──”

“父亲。”新希的回答是：“弄脏它的不会只是您的汗水。”

现在，我爱罗能感觉到随着液体打溼衣袍，他的器官在激烈的快感中挺立，前端蹭著的布料也是溼黏的。我爱罗眼前一片模糊，分不清喘不过气的感觉来自生理亦或心理。新希褪去所有衣物，张扬地袒露出精于战斗艺术的肉体；他穿着象征影之身份的长袍，除了一截小腿没有露出任何肌肤，却被养子与部下侵占入身体最隐密脆弱的地方。

新希忽然松开抓着他的手，转而握住腰部加快抽插，快感暴涨下我爱罗差点失声呻吟，妨碍喘息的布料反倒成了救命稻草，他咬著它压下呻吟，痉挛的身体仍然出卖了他滨临高潮的事实。我爱罗微微摇晃著头，十指在外袍过长的袖管里揪住了自己的袖子。

关于这一切在新希眼中有多性感，他浑然不觉，知道的只是在他意乱情迷的这一刻，新希忽然停止了所有动作。所有充盈满溢的酸胀、快感与羞耻都戛然而止。

“啊……”他发出疑惑的低叹，朦胧的看向身上高大的影子。

新希一点点抽出他嘴里的布片，我爱罗舔了舔发干的嘴唇，声音还算平稳：“怎么了？”

“……不想太快结束。”新希说，没有对上他的视线，而是紧盯嘴唇。我爱罗看见墙上的钟，长针已经走了快一圈，新希还觉得太快。他正在想这件事还是像往常一样耗时费力，新希温温热热的吻上来，柔软的嘴唇、溼润的舌尖，还有气息与情感都一股脑的湧来。我爱罗浑身一震，他无法忍受性爱中接吻的毛病似乎完全没有改善，只是愈演愈烈，他在强烈的兴奋感里轻微抽搐，可以就此被吻到高潮，新希却在那之前放开了他。

“父亲。”青年的声音里有几分痛苦，被压抑的欲望和汗水一起从他炽热的肌肤湧出。我爱罗将手从被自己揉皱的袖管里探出，颤巍巍地碰了碰新希的侧脸，摸到太阳穴突突跳动，几乎和他体内那根肉刃的搏动一致。

意识到这点时他像被烫到一样收回手，默默摀住了脸。

新希可以对他做任何事，将他们都推向甜美得让人背脊发麻的境地，他却不合时宜的选择忍耐，我爱罗停滞在兴奋中的身体不断出汗，被厚重的长袍纠缠著狼狈不堪，他自己也受困於不得发洩的欲望。新希这是在折磨他们两个人。

“让我脱下来，新希。”我爱罗闭着眼，语气有些硬，和他快要融化的感受截然相反，“很热。”

“但我喜欢看您穿着它。”新希拨弄著那块遮住他脖颈的宽松高领，在颈侧抚摸，“您喜欢穿吗？我是说，平常的时候。”

“我认为您不喜欢。”他自问自答：“穿着它的时候您非但无法奔跑，甚至要费一点劲才能从袖子里伸出手。”

我爱罗一点也不意外新希能看出来，他觉得任何忍者都不可能喜欢这件风影袍。新希见他默认，继续说，“这么多年里，愿意穿上不喜欢的衣服，父亲是怎么想的？”

我爱罗缓缓移开手，对上新希的目光，这倒是第一次有人问他这样的问题，“在风影需要做的所有事情里，这是最不困扰我的一件。”他说。

“以前我认为父亲无所不能，您总是很从容，游刃有余。后来我想，也许您一直在逼迫自己……那就是为什么您不喜欢看见我逞强。”年轻人侃侃而谈，从这段收养关系开始以来，他们一直在观察彼此，但还没有分享过心得。我爱罗微微挑了下眉，新希看着他，刚从熱情中平静下来的脸庞掠过一道阴影。

他捏紧长袍的前襟，忽然急切起来：“您现在也在勉强自己吗？”

“现在”是指什么？是正在进行的性，还是他不喜欢穿的风影袍？或是这段不能被察觉的关系？

性爱是他自己提议的，长袍是他答应穿的。禁忌的关系他耗费了许多心思去掩藏，但还没有养大一个孩子那么难。这段关系让新希快乐，我爱罗甚至隐约觉得他因此成长，所以这值得。

这些新希应该都懂，不过他就是这样的个性，会忽然因为一件事、一个念头而激动起来，这经常在战斗中惊吓到他的对手，我爱罗则应对得很熟练。他小时候也有类似的毛病，“发病”的条件较为单纯，十有八九是因为见了血。

“我确实正在忍耐一件事。”他握住胸前的手，新希不情愿的被他逐一掰开手指，他拉着那只手，去碰长袍被顶起的那一块。那里已经敏感得不能碰，我爱罗忍住闷哼，看着青年的耳根慢慢红起来，目光是一瞬间亮了。

“我明白了。”新希的手臂环上腰间，伏下來让他们的胸膛贴在一起。热度和重量让我爱罗再次蹙起眉头，但他只是闭上眼，顺着新希腰身的线条，在长袍下隐密的分开腿。

“是我不好，父亲。”新希轻咬他的耳朵，低声说。

性爱是一个积累的过程。我爱罗今天才学到，原来中途暂停的话，那种滨临顶峰的感觉不会被保留。它会缓慢消退，让身体冷却，与此同时还要因为不得释放在身体的四处带来紧绷的疼痛。

不过一旦重新开始，升温的速度又会比先前快。被新希搂在怀里摇晃的时候，我爱罗体认到这点。轻柔而急促的喘息很快转为压抑的闷哼，随后它和呜咽的区別也模糊了。新希一刻不停的动着，将频率掌控在让人觉得太过了又想要更多的微妙区间，只有渐渐密集的啄吻能说明他也越来越兴奋。

还有气味。我爱罗闭着眼睛想。他抱着新希的脖颈，弓起的肩背不断磨擦床单，几乎把脸埋在宽阔的肩膀上。能闻到汗水与激素从这个男孩身上蒸腾而出，我爱罗几乎觉得自己有些神智不清，他的袍子大概彻底毁了，但现在他无心在意，只是收集所有感官，等待着最后将它们尽数释放出去。

──这种渴望再次被中断时，他的反应就不像第一次那么冷静了。

“新希？”他哑著嗓子，脚跟在新希的后腰上磕了一下。新希在他耳边沉沉的吐气，明明收到了催促，舔咬耳廓的动作也充满欲望，仍然强行忍住动作，“对不起，父亲。”他含含糊糊，边吻边道歉，“我真的不想太快结束。”

所以说，这孩子为什么会觉得这样算是“快”？我爱罗忍不住往光滑的背脊上挠了几下，他的身体又酸又疼，这种痛和所有惯於忍受的肉体伤害都不一样。况且，新希为什么谦虚得像是他的体力只能支撑一次？曾经抱着他做了一整天的人难道不是他？

新希将他的手按回床上，对背上的刺痛没有任何表示，他的脸颊红润，眼睛明亮，几缕汗湿的头发贴在鬓边，人显得小了好几岁，简直不像能做这种事的年纪。我爱罗轻喘著瞇起眼，喜欢眼前看到的人，同时也有点想揍他。

上次有这种矛盾感受是在四战的战场上，他看见鸣人出现的时候。细微的差別在于，鸣人的行动是正确的，他明白这点但仍然生气，向好友大喊了几句之后才冷静下来；现在新希的所作所为十分任性，至少值得一个爆栗，我爱罗就是不想对他发火。

他累得想揉揉眉心，手被按著，只好闭上眼无声的叹气，新希就在这时扶著他的腰退了出去，肠壁拖拽的感觉让他一口气差点喘不过来，整个人绷紧了不断颤抖，额头上汗珠滚落，层层布料下的身体燥热难耐，新希还在慢条斯里地吻他的汗水，“您知道我为什么想看您穿风影袍吗？”

你不只是看。我爱罗闷闷的想。新希靠在床头，将他拉到腿上，他毫无抵抗的被抱个满怀，长袍下的腿空虚地阖拢，随着身上四处抚摸的手轻微抽搐。新希碰他的方式就像他是只猫而长袍是毛皮，应该被人类来回的顺。我爱罗被摸得难受又舒服，实在不想理他，新希则展现出耐心，同样的问题又问了一次，“您穿着风影袍的时候……”

“新希。”我爱罗突然打断他，在这场性爱中第一次叫了他的名字，“已经够了，做完吧。”

因为被唸出名字，新希夹在他们之间的东西狠狠抽动了一下，他本人却绷起脸，墨绿的眼睛注视我爱罗，又一次流露出他小时候常有的，若有所求的眼神，“父亲不想要我吗？”

“……你今天似乎比平时迟钝。”我爱罗的口吻几乎是冰冷的，他仰起脸，抱着新希的脖子毫不迟疑地吻上去。新希闷哼一声用力搂紧他，隔着衣服都能感觉到皮肉被铁一样的手臂压住的疼痛。

“我想要你。”赶在养子问出下一个傻问题之前，我爱罗抵著他的额头给出最简短的命令：“別再停下了，让我高潮。”

******

总的来说，尽管个性偏向自我中心，新希对我爱罗的命令向来会不打折扣的实行。

所以，若要问我爱罗是否对于“別停下”的要求感到后悔，答案是他并不后悔。哪怕那之后新希差不多失了控，把他弄得从体内到体外都是黏腻厚重的液体，风影袍变得一塌糊涂，还就著结合的姿态抱着他走到隔壁的书房，让他首次因为被完全贯穿的恐惧小声的抽泣尖叫……我爱罗还是不后悔。

要擦地、擦桌子、洗衣服的不是他。

他的身体固然是胀痛、刺痛、酸痛各种不适，但新希背上也被抓得纵横交错，肩上还留了个牙印，论失控程度他们不相上下。现在我爱罗一根指头也不想动，新希倒是很有精神的整理他身上既溼且皱的长袍，从领口到袍角都没有忽略。我爱罗坐在办公桌上，阖著眼睛任他摆弄，直到新希撒娇似的亲著他的嘴角说，这是您第一次抓伤我的背，才睁开眼睛，沙哑的说，转过去，让我看看。

“我没事。”新希站在地板上让他靠著。我爱罗疲倦的半歪著头，盯着他手臂上一道被抓出的长长红痕，半晌才开口：“你喜欢我穿风影袍，为什么？”

“父亲穿着它，看起来小了好几岁。”

“你想要我的年龄小一点？”

“不是的。”新希哼笑，在短暂的沉默后轻声说，“您没有发现么？穿着风影袍的时候，村子里的人会更积极的靠近您。”

“……”我爱罗抬起头，茫然的想了想，发现似乎是这样没错──他只在庆典之类的场合才会穿着风影袍在街上走动，故而一直将那些男人、女人和小孩的热情归为节庆的兴奋所致，他没想过这可能和衣著有关。

“小时候，我不觉得这件袍子有什么特別，它是一件衣服，父亲去风影楼时会穿着它。仅此而已。”新希说，“但我很快就发现，其他人对它的态度不一样，就像看您的目光和我不一样。” 

提起小时候，让我爱罗想起曾经每天牵着他去工作的日子。他将手指搭到新希的手背上，年轻人在回忆著什么，心不在焉的翻手磨擦他的掌心，带茧的姆指不复孩童时的柔软，就像他的声音一样，“我认为……”新希说，谨慎，还有一贯的自信，这总是让他显得像在轻蔑他所评价的人：“在那些人眼里，风影袍明确的定义了您的身份：砂隐的风影。”

“是。”我爱罗点点头，“这就是制服的用途。”

“您没有明白我的意思。”新希收紧手，“这件袍子在告诉他们……您属于他们。难道不是吗？每一次父亲为了保护他们而战斗的时候，难道不是在想着您属于他们？而他们也这么认为。我对此……”

他哽住了。我爱罗心里像明镜一样，知道养子想说的多半是充满情绪与叛逆，很符合他性格的话。

可惜他没有办法开解，因为新希说的都是事实，他确实属于砂隐。

“我想在所有人面前吻他们的风影。”新希说，“有人靠近的时候，我想直接把您带回家，带到床上。或者就在风影楼，在办公室的桌上。”

沒有遮掩的胸膛里，年轻的心脏怦怦跳动。我爱罗轻轻将手背贴在上面，凝视新希的脸，“你不能那么做。”他说，“我这么说是因为这些事不能发生，而不是因为我不允许。你明白吗？”

新希的眉头紧紧纠结，却有种奇异的如释重负。得到了我爱罗认可，他们之间有个不会再宣之于口的共识。从此以后，对某事求而不得的不再只是他一个人。

“我明白。”年轻的忍者说，在他的父亲与风影面前低下了头。

那个出现在砂与铁中的男孩长大了。我爱罗曾经承诺教导他控制，如今他不仅能够控制与生俱来的力量，也学会了控制他的爱。这是身为忍者──不，是身为有知性的人类应有的能力，无法控制自己的人与野兽没有区別。我爱罗如此相信。

但他也从来不轻视因自制而必然产生的痛苦。特別是新希的。也许在心里某处，我爱罗也希望他的孩子始终是孩子，不需要承认生命中有些遗憾永远不该被弥补。

但他什么也没说，只是拉近新希，在额头上落下一个温和的吻。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等我寫了普通人AU，我一定寫一個被%得神智不清的老愛！  
> 風影愛的精神和身體，都無懈可擊！


	24. 【番外】一次突發狀況

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在父亲的房間，新希发現了女孩子的东西。

【新爱】一次突发狀況

守时是基本原则，而夜土习惯早到。拥有极度敏锐的听力让她分外珍惜不用与人交谈的安静时候，在约会时提早到地方，有助於她平静心绪，调整到更恰当的社交状态。新希和荒矢也明白这个习惯，而且他们俩都不会不好意思让她等。

这很合夜土的心意。她很注重展示自己的女性特质，和想要队友将她作为女孩去对待是两回事。在这点上新希做得特別好，夜土认为荒矢有一天会醒悟性別意识，届时与她的相处恐怕会变得稍有距离，而新希是不会变的，他不是不懂，只是不在乎。

所有人一眼就能看出荒矢是怪人，其实新希比他怪得多。

在他们三人都成为中忍，不再需要上忍带队之后，有一天夜土惯例的早早前往集合地点，发现新希已经倚在墙下闭目养神，等待已久的样子。

“好难得你这么早到。”夜土很自信，没有再次确认时间，直接走过去问她的朋友兼队长：“有事找我？”

“嗯。”新希睁眼，从怀里拿出一张纸递给她，“这个，你知道是什么吗？”

“这是……”入手时发现这张纸有塑料般光滑的触感，夜土将它举到眼前，看见纸上贴满比米粒还小的透明晶体，惊讶的张开嘴，“这是，是耳钉吧。”

“耳钉？”

“用贴的，这样拿下来就能直接黏在耳朵上。”她向队友解释，顺手捏捏自己的耳朵，毫不掩饰八卦的兴趣：“你哪里弄来的？还很在意的样子，好不像你呀？”

新希板着脸没回答，又问：“这是女孩子的东西，没错吧？”

“这要怎么说呢……穿裙子的男人我们也不是没见过，吶？上次在水之国的时候。”夜土说。新希像想起某些不堪回首的东西似的黑了黑脸，她才笑着说：“确实，这一般是女孩子用的。但这种树脂做的廉价饰品，只有年纪小的孩子才用吧，我小时候似乎也玩过。”

新希皱眉嗯了一声，要不是熟悉他，夜土多半会以为这耳钉是什么指控间谍的决定性证据，才惹得他一脸如临大敌。“这到底是什么？”她将东西递回去，看新希小心的揣回怀里收好，更加认定有故事，“说吧，新希~告诉我吧~”

软语相求什么的，新希当然无动於衷。所幸他信任她，她是风影大人之外，谁能听到他说几句私事和烦恼的少数人。荒矢也很好，但是太崇拜新希了。

夜土倚著墙双手插兜，姿势很酷，嘴里的波浪号一个接一个，磨了一会之后新希终于不再別扭，开了口：“这是我在父亲的房间找到的。”

他低声说，语气没什么特別，面颊绷得紧紧的，满脸憋得慌。

“……可能是村里哪个孩子送给风影大人的。”夜土说。其实她的第一个念头是怀疑新希要有继母了，这可不能说出来，反正他自己也想得到。

“不。”新希冷冷的道，“它和父亲小时候的东西收在一起。”

所以这还是个纪念。说不定来自风影少年时期的某位初恋。

“哈。”夜土笑了一声，笑得像在叹气。新希拿出那廉价玩具饰品的时候，她还期待过这是关于某个女孩，关于新希他自己。但是没有……这仍然是关于风影大人。

新希是真的可以和某个几十年前在风影大人身边出现过的女孩较上劲。

夜土还记得，在学校里，新希从来不提自己风影养子的身份，即使每个同学都被父母提醒过“听说风影大人的孩子会和你在同一班”。然而当风影在场，他会无视当下的处境(比如讲台上的老师)将目光锁在养父身上，或是干脆紧紧跟著他。

她一直弄不清新希算不算骄傲，尽管人人都这么形容他，但她还没见过能如此坦率地依恋长辈的同龄人。她不仅看见，还能听见。

“新希。”用奇妙的表情端详他，夜土说，“你知道每次风影大人出现，你的心跳声都会有变化吗？”

“不知道。”新希很平静。太笃定了，让人怀疑他是否真的不知道。

“那，你知道你在做什么吗？”夜土盯着他。她问得好像她知道他在做什么不该做的，事实上她什么也不知道──最多知道一半。

我怀疑你爱上了你爸爸，但我没有证据。

新希侧头看她一眼，也许是在确认她究竟知道多少，她尽力维持面无表情，直到新希移开视线。“尽管尚且不知道该怎么做，我知道我想要什么。”他说。

恰好是夜土最不想听到的答案。你能劝一个人放弃做不该做的事，可没办法让人不去做他想做的事。

“荒矢来了，走吧。”新希说。他站直身大步走出去，砂铁披风的下摆在身后飘动，泰然自若得让人完全看不出他刚刚才承认了什么。

夜土跟在后面，向着什么也不晓得，戴着面具都透著满脸傻乎乎的荒矢点头打招呼。

风影大人说过，希望她和新希成为愿意帮助彼此的朋友。对夜土来说，那个男人的形象并非她的领导者，她家的上忍爸爸再三责备她对风影不够尊重(年轻忍者的通病！她爸爸说)，但在她眼里，风影大人更多是要好的同学家可信而慈爱的“漂亮叔叔”。

哪个孩子不喜欢隔壁家的漂亮叔叔/阿姨？夜土一直都很努力想达成风影大人的期待。

她看着新希的背影茫然的想，但是现在我是支持他是帮他，还是阻止他是帮他呢？

******

新希很想知道耳钉的主人是谁。

他用在我爱罗身上的嫉妒心一向不吝啬，但这次与妒意无关。他打开父亲房间的抽屉，发现了缝补痕迹的熊玩偶、旧衣服，没气的皮球，一些小男孩的零碎东西，还有一张耳钉贴。

小女孩的玩意，如夜土所说，却被我爱罗郑重的收藏着。它的主人是谁？和我爱罗是怎么认识的？从昨晚悄悄取走耳钉之后，新希仔细回想父亲身边的女性，实在找不出可疑的对象，又自行脑补了十七八种剧情，揣测那女孩是砂隐的亦或是异国他乡的邂逅，是平民还是忍者，耳钉是礼物或是遗物……他将为数不多的观影经验都用上了。

这是无意义的胡思乱想，但脑补一旦开始实在很难停下。新希急欲知道那个有可能在我爱罗心里有一席之地的人是谁，然后他就可以开始嫉妒了。

他想接近父亲的过去，那些他不能参与的一切，尽管这也无法让他得到平静。

新希告诉夜土他知道自己想要什么，那不是实话，至少不是全部的真相。他隐隐觉得，心中那股焦躁而清醒的饥渴能被某些东西填满，他却想不出那是什么。

自幼至长，他无数次向父亲请求建议，从修炼的难题到对道理的困惑，这一次他只想靠自己找出答案。在某个时间地点均被遗忘的时刻里，我爱罗曾告诉他，一个人生存的理由与是否活得快乐，都要由他自己决定，旁人无法插手。

──但新希还是能问点別的。

“父亲，您有空吗？”他的行动果断，在结束任务回到家之后，立刻直奔风影的书房。

“你回来了。”我爱罗从书中抬头，他在看书而不是公文，有些难得，“任务顺利？”

“是的。”新希站在几步外，我爱罗看了几眼确认他没有受伤，才问：“怎么了，有什么事么？”

新希走到桌前，稍稍握紧披风掩住的手，“昨晚我拿洗好的衣服到父亲的房间，注意到衣柜里有个抽屉我从未开过，便在好奇心的驱使下打开它。”他一口气说到这里，停了一下，垂下眼：“对不起，父亲。”

“没有关系。”我爱罗说，“那里面有让你在意的东西？”

新希早知他会这么说。他的擅自窥探不只因为大胆，也是知道不会被责备。

父亲很温柔。

他的心是广阔的，包容著许多，能称为特殊的存在反而因此寥寥无几。这就是为什么，在他的私人收藏里发现属于別人的东西时，新希如临大敌。我爱罗如果在意谁，会不加遮掩，表现得人尽皆知。漩涡鸣人就是如此，新希也是一例，在砂隐从来没有人怀疑过他的地位。

故而他没想过我爱罗心里还藏着人──他讨厌这个可能。

“……我找到这个。”砂铁簌簌流走，露出底下拿着某物的手，我爱罗看着新希将它放在桌上，脸上露出浅浅的怀念。只一个表情，新希就觉得心被拧了一下，我爱罗接下来用指尖按著耳钉贴拉向自己的举动，更让他的胃纠结一团。

“我……”新希低声说，“我很好奇它的主人是谁。”

我的心真是狭窄。他生气而毫无悔意的想着，紧张地等待父亲的答案。

“是我。”我爱罗的答案很快，很随意，新希反而因此迟疑，耽搁了几秒才发出介于“呃？”和“哈？”之间的怪异声音。“觉得很奇怪吗？”我爱罗抬眼看他，怀念变成同样轻浅的笑意：“我十二岁时会戴耳钉……心情好的时候。”

原来并没有什么女孩。

新希应该松口气，转而好奇我爱罗戴着这些细巧闪亮的玩意会是什么样子，可是他听见父亲说“十二岁”。

我爱罗的十二岁是什么概念？那是一本书被污损后只能勉强辨认的几页，其余章节是完整的，所有人都知道他十五岁继任风影，能对四战过程及其后的发展倒背如流，在此之前的内容却含糊一片。

就像砂隐和木叶曾经的敌对关系，人们承认却不肯谈论，他们用一样的态度对待那个还未成为风影的我爱罗，连我爱罗自己都不喜欢提。只有在新希还小的时候，他曾经看着照片说过少许过去的事，新希仍然记得他几乎没有透露任何细节，只说自己孤独而绝望。

这次也没有什么女孩，只有他自己。

新希猛然低下头，这不足以在坐得比他低的父亲面前掩藏扭曲的表情，幸好风影正有些出神的看着耳钉，没有注意到他；幸好他不知道，他的养子在确认他孤独的那一刻第一个反应是满意，后来的内疚、羞愧和痛楚，都是后来的。

“您怎么会戴耳钉？”迅速收拾好表情，新希开口：“我没有想过您会戴饰品。”

“因为被推销了，可以这么说。”我爱罗放下耳钉，指尖轻抚那一排排小突起：“有个卖这类东西的小贩误会我有化妆的习惯，把我当成能进行推销的潜在客户。”

“啊。”新希笑了。

“你小时候也误会过。”我爱罗淡淡的说，新希睁大眼，不记得自己曾经这么傻，但他没有多说的意思，继续回忆道：“一开始我不想理他，但，他话很多，很执著。商人总是如此，为了赚钱能做大多数人不会做的事。”

“但我从未见过您因为被……死缠烂打，就同意某件事。”新希说，“连长老团都做不到。”

“我并不是受不了他的纠缠。”我爱罗摇摇头，随即沉默。他垂著眼，於是新希肆无忌惮地欣赏他轻微窘迫的神情，直到我爱罗成功强迫自己说出实话：“很少有人像他那样向我说话，我觉得我应该要做些什么。”

新希用了几秒的时间想明白，一个推销的商人会怎么说话：他会围着客户转，挖空心思的讨好。他会热情、友善，客人就是他的一切。新希的脸色变了，任何人若因为这等“友善”而飘飘然，他都会斥其为可悲，他受人景仰敬重的父亲却告诉他，曾经一个小贩的奉承讨好都让他受宠若惊。

我爱罗叹了口气，有点惭愧：“我当时想，我要么买下他的东西，否则我就要杀了他。”

“……”新希张张嘴又闭上，苦笑了一下。

他好几次试着问过，没有人愿意告诉他孤独这个词背后真正的故事。勘九郎只会敷衍，微变的脸色告诉新希他拒绝透露的事想必很难堪；海老藏爷爷会说他的作业太少了，而负责指导他体术的半个师父紫罗，则会老实又耿直的说：既然我爱罗大人不告诉您，我也不会吐露一个字。

是什么让当时的父亲连应对“友善”的正常方式都不懂。

新希轻轻呼了口气，让一缕砂铁在垂下的指间穿梭，用听不出什么情绪的语气问：“父亲喜欢戴耳钉吗？”

“……我每次都会黏三个，每边。”我爱罗少许的笑了笑，“我不懂好看与否，更多是仪式感，这让我觉得我和別人不一样。但是，我很快就找到了真正能够证明自己的方式，我不再需要它了。”

新希几乎没听清后一段话，他不由自主地将目光放在父亲的耳垂上，它们看起来很小，很薄，很软。人的思绪真是瞬息万变，上一刻他还在为父亲的过去愤愤不平，这一刻想的却是，还好有绝对防御，没有让耳钉在那对耳垂上留下伤痕。

这段对话至此已近尾声，它在新希心里种下的许多疑问，会在一年后由海老藏解开。除此之外，它还留下了更多的扼腕──我应该告诉父亲，他戴耳钉一定很好看。新希好几次这么想：否则唯一这么对他说过的只是个想赚钱的人。

我应该请求他贴上耳钉，让我看。还有更多次，新希握紧自己，在被窝和浴室里闭着眼，弓起身：如他所说，每边三个。

他想看见更多的父亲，倾吐所有爱意与崇拜，这些渴望一直被羞涩所阻止，直到十六岁，欲望自然而然的滋长在年轻的身体里，与心灵的渴望相结合，就此不可收拾。

我爱罗始终一无所知，大约直到新希成年两年后，他才逐渐回过味来，意识到这一切不是在新希成年后忽然出现在他脑中的念头，他可能在他的眼皮下挣扎已久、筹谋已久。

“我十五岁时就想这么做了。”新希承认。此时他正趴在我爱罗身边，捏著与宽大的手不成比例的小巧耳钉，轻柔而稳当的黏上我爱罗的耳朵。

“这样啊。”年长的男人将脸埋在手臂里，肩背上星星点点的红痕透著微弱的淫靡气息，和他轻柔稳定的呼吸声有些不符。

新希小心的将两边都黏上三枚，开始拨弄散乱的红发，手指不时擦过耳際，看着它渐渐泛红，“父亲，您真好看。”

“……我不是小孩了，不适合这种东西。”

“没有人比父亲更适合。”

他爬到我爱罗身上舔他的耳朵，我爱罗在他身下艰难的翻个身，闭眼发出嗯嗯的声音，搂住他的脖颈，负责听觉的器官几乎只能接收到让人面红耳赤的吸啜声。

新希弄了半天，终于放过那个红透了的耳壳，低下头和我爱罗四目相对。他的眼中笑意闪烁，吐出舌尖，我爱罗看见他舌头上有个晶亮的点，是他亲手黏上，又“亲口”取下的耳钉。

不小心吞下去怎么办。他心想，伸手拿下那粒树脂制品，它掉在床上，他的手却被新希握住，舌头顺势缠上指尖，牙齿也咬上来。我爱罗浑身都是酥的，认命的闭上眼，低声呢喃：“就真的这么喜欢吗。”

“是的。”新希在薄嫩的指腹咬了一下：“我喜欢您的一切。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小學開始看火影，上個星期才發現小愛出場時有戴耳釘！  
> 我的眼睛可能是假的！！！


	25. 【番外】漫長的旅途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然標題是旅途，其實沒有實質的旅行描寫，是新希的自我糾結。  
> 青春期的新希，难搞的年纪难搞的人。

【新爱】漫长的旅途

如果问新希自由的感觉如何，他会说，就和他印象里一样差。

他今年十六岁，在他的生活里，校有校规、村有村规，身为忍者有忍者的规矩要守。家里倒是没有家规，父亲对他也不严厉，但是按时就寝三餐均衡晚归报备日常修行，等等等，这些事我爱罗盯得很紧。

新希没有被亲生父母这么管教过的记忆。

现在他旅行在外，又回到了无人管教的时候，没有任务随时分配到头上，也不会因为没有严格完成修行被责备，带着简便的行囊想去哪就去哪，所有行动都由自己决定。这样的状态，绝对可以称为自由，新希对此的感受是──

“太棒了！”小男孩大喊，在新希的腿边绕来绕去：“以后我也要像大哥一样到处旅行！四海为家！”

“……”不能跟小孩计较。新希告诫自己。

四海为家什么的，真是刺耳。

一个小时前，他在翻山越岭的途中发现一名跌伤的老人，和年纪太小只会哭的小孙子。新希背着老人回到山腰处的家，连装满野菜的筐也一起带回去，得到了女主人的感谢，她手忙脚乱的翻找能够给他的报酬。

“不用了。”新希制止她。这间木屋不算简陋，但是钱是塞在陶罐里的钱币，和任务报酬以万两计(都是钞票)的忍者比起来可说是贫穷，“只是举手之劳。”

“那怎么行呢。”年轻的妇人犹豫一下，指著野菜筐说：“你要是不介意，我给你做几个饭团吧。”

所以就成了现在的情况。小男孩蹲在地上兴致勃勃地扯他的斗篷，试图去掏绑在腿边的忍具袋。新希懒於哄孩子，抱臂站在屋前，看着屋顶上的炊烟形成一道聚而不散的灰色长蛇，将林间空地上方的天空分成了两边。

他仰头看了一会，目光转向圆木搭建的小屋，它看起来相当牢固，但在新希眼里仍嫌简陋，这家人煮饭还需要烧柴，也看得出不可能有水和电。忍者以适应艰苦著称，砂隐的忍者尤甚，但新希看见许多不住在大城市的平民过得比他们都不如。

“你几岁？”他低头问。

正在反覆描述未来的雄心壮志，自说自话也很开心的男孩举起手，伸出四根手指：“五岁！”

“……”

不管是四或五岁，他拥有这个年龄应有的活力。新希再看向狭小的窗户，昏暗的屋内烟火缭绕，他仍然能看清那名妇人的脸庞，她最多三十岁，但是轮廓生硬，双手皮肤粗糙，让人看一眼就能想像照顾老人与孩子是多大的负担。

新希看着她，心里琢磨的是：和照顾一个村子相比呢？

所有那些消磨心神的冗长会议，藏着私欲与谎言的合约，需要维系平衡的各方势力，以及偶尔的，要由风影亲自去抹杀的对象。

一个人怎么能做到这么多？新希一直觉得如果自己真的成为风影，最多能够做好最后一项。

他的父亲不仅能够完整的完成所有责任，甚至看起来像个养尊处优之辈。他的面容沉静从容，双手柔软光洁，连干燥起皮的地方都没有，只有一些很薄的茧，新希惯握铁器而粗糙的手几乎无法察觉它的存在。

我爱罗擅长杀人，但他的手只用来握笔。

“报酬”很快就做好了，饭团放在粗陋但干净的木盒里，新希接过、道谢，男孩一直在问他要到哪里去，他没有回答，瞬身消失。孩童大声的哀嚎，但他的母亲不像他那么依依不舍，一把揪住了他的耳朵：“你这孩子，怎么把被子披在身上，都拖脏了！”

“不是被子，这是我的斗篷，我要披着它去流浪！”

新希躲在阴影里，看见男孩被母亲按在大腿上，在啪啪落在臀上的巴掌下哇哇大叫。妇人打了几下，一脸困惑的摸了摸小短裤后方鼓起的口袋，掏出来一把硬币，她吃了一惊，手一松，硬币骨碌碌的滚到地上。

悄悄放到男孩口袋里的钱有被察觉，新希不再逗留，重新回到原本的旅途上。他边走边吃光了饭团，米饭里包的野菜很脆，是他的父亲会喜欢的口感，可惜他们那儿不会有野菜可挖。

翻过山之后是一片高地，一道阔而深的裂谷贯穿左右。新希沿着它继续向前，尽管已经耽误了时间，他不仅不着急，还乘着砂铁到裂谷的上方张望。

很多地方他从未到过，但在书籍与档案记载中看过。此地就是一例，按照记录，风影曾经在火之国境内遇袭失踪，战争一触即发，当时砂隐和木叶便是隔着这道裂谷对峙，直到风影归来，危机方才解除。

险恶的地形。新希想，顺着风势从左方滑向右侧。对没有特殊手段的忍者来说，要跃过这种距离不容易，何况对面有敌人把守。如果摔落深谷，即使能及时抓住岩壁，恐怕也很难爬上来。那会是场惨烈的冲突。

“其实，即使我没有及时回去，战争也不会发生。”对于这一场未开启的战事，我爱罗这么向他解释过：“勘九郎和手鞠会控制住局势。”

新希不懂：“但您在火之国境内失踪了。”

“所以我们更不该和木叶战斗。”

“……啊。”他明白了。

当一个影死去，忍者应该做的是选出新的影保护村子。报复是可行的，但它在清单上相当靠后的位置，忍村制度建立以来，五大国没有一个影得到善终，但下一场战斗的开启绝不会是为了他们。

新希忽然感到气闷，他升得更高，逆着风，砂铁在气流中如鸦羽般展开。他低头看着地表露出的岩层，想像如果当年自己也在这里，事情是否会有所不同。答案是不会。他的父亲能自行解决问题，过去是这样，现在也是。

我爱罗不需要旁人保护与照顾，那就是为什么新希现在能够在这里。

也是为什么他在那男孩的口袋里放了自己身上全部的钱。

你的母亲过度劳累。他不忍心告诉那男孩：她会在几年之后直不起腰，磨损的牙齿渐渐无法食用粗糙的食物，体能则下滑至煮饭的烟都能燻晕她。我不知道她的腿受过什么伤，但那暗疾迟早会发作。

你不能像我一样去旅行，你得留在此处照顾她。

就算是新希也说不出这种话。

他和那孩子有何不同？自由与不自由的区別是如何决定的？是因为他用一个念头便能飞越普通人一天才能绕过的裂谷？不是的。他如此自在，只是因为他的父亲不需要他时刻在身边。

有时新希觉得，若不是砂隐需要优秀的忍者，我爱罗甚至不会介意他就此离开，到外头的随便一个地方，也许十年后再回去看看养大他的父亲，那时红发的风影还会用平淡的语气，像他只是离家两天一样的说，回来了啊。

这种想像让人心中空洞，得要回到家，重新确认自己是被需要的才能填补。踏上旅途之前他还以为自己的意志已经足够坚定，但距离是如此滋养孤独，孤独助长依恋，无人可依恋的依恋消磨了意志，这并不是反覆对自己说“父亲重视我，父亲在等我回去，父亲爱我”就能抚平的。

可是新希不仅不能回去，也不允许自己在信件里透露出这等脆弱。

父亲是强大的，所有人都需要他。他怀着对自己的怨恨想：我要变得多强，才能被他需要？

如果不在他身边，我要如何才能更接近他，明白他的想法、他的烦恼？

脑中的念头杂乱，高空的烈烈风声都像质疑与絮叨。新希面无表情，看向太阳前进的西方，只要沉下地平线它就到砂隐了，而他仍然在这里。

昨天，他向家里寄出了离家后的第一封信，里头毫不避讳的写著，迄今他造访的，全都是父亲提过的地方。明知我爱罗期望他将目光放得更远，不再限於一村一人，他也正在努力这么做了，却还要用这种近乎挑畔的方式博取关注，如果我爱罗真的回信来劝他、骂他，新希可能会得意得多吃一碗饭。

那当然不可能。

且不说信送不到四处游荡的他手上，我爱罗也不会这么做，他是个过份有耐心的父亲。

新希不像他。他学会父亲的习惯，没有学到心态。飘在空中是我爱罗的习惯，他喜欢高处，屋顶、悬崖或是砂云上，当他的目光凝望远方，他的心是定的；新希不像他，他已经心烦意乱到懒於控制方向，只是保持平衡，任由风将他吹得离原处越来越远。

如果让別人看见这种丟人的样子。新希躺在砂铁上想，別人是指养父以外的所有人。我得杀人灭口。

他飘着飘着，飘进一片阴影里。新希抬起头，发现自己已经到了高地边缘，眼前是一片怪异的地貌。

只见岩石拔地而起，形状窄而长，尖锐的顶端直指天空，不是山也不是丘，更接近石笋的样子，但石笋又绝不可能长到这样的高度。他已经飞在很高的地方了，“石笋”还能从他的上方投下大片阴影。

判断地势是忍者的基本技能，但也存在这种不像自然形成的地貌，最合理的解释就是忍术。

新希看着隐隐泛蓝的岩石，意识到这成片尖锐向上的石刺，很像土遁里某些攻击用的术，只不过那些是刺，眼前这些，称为柱都嫌轻描淡写。

这是人类能够使用的术吗？世界上曾经存在如此强大的忍者？需要用这样的术才能对付的，又会是什么人？他想到这里，忽然咬紧牙关，往岩壁重重砸了一拳。

没有使用查克拉，但力道用了十成。一拳下去指骨生疼，皮肤迸裂，血液顺着岩石浅而杂乱的纹理向下滴，乍看之下像是石柱流的血。

我该怎么做？他问自己，也问脑海中红色的身影：我不像父亲，父亲十六岁时只专注於修炼与村子，所做所想都是忍者的榜样。我不一样，我想要的太多了──我想要你，比想成为风影更多。看看那时的你在烦恼什么？而我烦恼的又是什么？

为什么你能接受这样的我？

新希闭上眼。他已经不是当年色厉内荏的孩童了，却害怕如果继续执著於追求自己的目标，走在与父亲不同的道路上，他们之间的距离会比童年时更遥远。

他学不来我爱罗的专心致志，或者该说他专心到了奇怪的方向。其他人看不出来，我爱罗看得很清楚，但是不在意。新希自己明白，也很在意，但是不愿意改。

说到底，他不想将自己的一切奉献给村子。

新希对砂隐的感情矛盾，既爱它，又嫌恶它。爱它由我爱罗亲手缔造，嫌恶它让我爱罗心无旁骛。他正在经历由少年迈向成年的过程，精神与身体变得敏感，神经比新生的嫩叶更脆弱易挑动，所有同龄人都在经历同样的事，他的父亲的三十多年却是空长的，少年时光就像沙漠下沉睡的种子，在日复一日的干涸里无知无觉的过去了。

这成就了风之国最年轻的影，也成就了如今让新希辗转反侧的冰冷男人。

新希崇敬他，著迷於他──可是注定不会有他的成就。对一个忍者来说，用这么多的心思念一个人，而不是想着该怎么变强，是不是一种羞耻？新希能确定他会被十二岁的自己看不起，但谁在乎那个？

他在乎的只是父亲会怎么说。

上去。风影的声音忽然响起。新希下意识张开手掌，指尖寻到光滑石面上可堪抓握的部份。他听见父亲说：让我看看你能到多高的地方。

当然不是我爱罗真的在和他说话，这声音来自回忆深处。

新希收起灌入砂铁的查克拉，身体向下一沉，手指与脚尖稳稳抓住满是沙土的滑溜岩壁。他试着向上爬，犹疑不是因为困难，只是不确定自己为什么要这么做。

然后他想起来了。

“我记得，你已经学过攀岩了。”我爱罗说，“上去，让我看看你能到多高的地方。”

他指著一面峭壁。似乎是砂隐南方一处干涸的河谷，对新希来说它就是万丈高崖，那时他也许是七岁。

他们为什么会在河谷里？不记得了。

新希记得自己走到悬崖下，找到合适的位置开始向上爬，什么也没问，只是用尽技巧与力量一点点向上挪动。他的脸贴着石壁，一个劲的向上爬，手脚很快就被擦伤，直到怎么摸索都找不到下一个支撑点才停下来。

酸软颤抖的手脚死死抓着岩壁，汗水流到眼睛里，他只能尽量眨去不适感，知道只要一松手，自己就会掉下去。

其实有些害怕。但他转动脖颈，没有向下寻找父亲，而是仰头，在手臂的距离外找到一块凸出的岩石。他瞇眼看了一会，像在估算距离，其实不是，如果估了他就会知道那太远了。他凭著一鼓非向上不可的执拗，没有等气喘匀，蓄起剩余的力气向上跳，手臂更是伸到了极限。

结果他连指尖都没擦到那块岩石，只来得及在空气里徒劳的一抓，整个人就坠落下去。

现在的新希手长脚长，肢体柔软灵活，嶙峋怪异的石柱对他来说毫无挑战性，就算不用查克拉，他也飞快地接近顶端。不仅没有喘气，还对着记忆里的自己笑了一下，冷冷的说不上友善。

他有些不能接受小时候的自己那么莽撞。

当然，现在他能够莽撞的事也不多，即使是去暗杀大名，以他的能力都不能称为莽撞。从这个角度来说，能力不足的小孩子莽莽撞撞是必然的。

但那孩子也比他更听话。新希翻身上去尖端之下最后一个可供落脚的地方，在字面上巴掌大的地方单脚站著，低头是隐没在层叠阴影里的遥远地面，左右是一整片大同小异的针状巨岩，其它连一根草、一丛青苔也没有，是个让人遍体生寒的地方。

新希的眉头紧锁却是针对回忆。记忆里的那个小孩，忍者都不是，身高矮手也短，连判断自己的能力极限的自觉也没有，但他再是个蠢孩子，却有个好处：父亲让他做什么，他问也不问，二话不说的就去做了；父亲要看他能爬多高，他就能冒著摔残摔死的风险也要更往上一点。

和现在被放个假都要负隅顽抗、讨价还价、撒娇耍赖的他完全不是一回事。

於是新希一边觉得自己当年蠢，一边也觉得现在的自己不如当年，结论就是自己确实蠢。

他倒是没有许多青少年有的，天老大我老二的狂妄毛病。可惜本人不觉得这是优点。

他在半空中被砂子接住，摔得有点头晕，但是一点也不疼。

父亲踩着另一朵砂云到他身边，问他：“最后那一跳，你有成功的把握吗？”

他想了想，晃晃脑袋，“我觉得我做不到。”他说，“我只是想试试看。”

“你知道我会接住你。”父亲说，不是个问句。他的脸上不含喜怒，也看不出满意与否，让新希有点紧张。

两朵砂云靠近彼此，合在一起成为一朵。新希高兴起来，靠著自己平衡站稳，然后才伸手抓住父亲的衣服一角。“你信任我，这很好。”父亲说，手放在他的头上轻轻推了一下，不让他继续盯着那面岩壁瞧，“等你学会使用查克拉攀墙，它对你来说就是轻而易举。”

“那还要多久？”

“你的话，一个月吧。”

他正在琢磨一个月是快是慢，父亲又改了口：“不，如果是你的话，当然要将目标放在凭借砂铁完成目标。”

这是在说他也会将乘着砂飞行的诀窍教给新希。被认可的感觉让新希仰起下巴：“我会像父亲一样厉害。”

“这与强弱无关。”我爱罗轻声说，“我教你控制砂铁，但，控制不过是基本。”

新希困惑的皱起脸，听见父亲说：“你要像信任我一样，信任你的砂。”

“那就是父亲为什么这么强吗？因为信任砂子？”新希问。他没意识到自己还是在强弱上打转，幸好我爱罗不介意。

“每个人诞生在世上，都会带着属于自己的力量。你的力量是健全的五感与四肢，以及能与砂铁共鸣的查克拉。”父亲低头看着他，右手轻轻握拳，在自己的心口处敲了敲：“真正变得强悍的方式，就是接受自己。”

对于这段教诲，新希不仅没有听懂，而且很快就忘了，直到今天才鬼使神差的想起来。他已经知道我爱罗曾被人们恐惧为怪物，考虑到这个前提，能够做到“接受自己”的我爱罗，确实拥有真正的强悍。

其实我原本已经接受了自己。新希想。父亲爱我，村子里的每个人都认可我，我没有理由对自己不满。

如果他们知道我在用什么样的眼光看那个养大我的男人呢？最重要的──如果父亲知道我在用怎样的眼光看他？如果我向他坦白，说出所有真实的念想与梦境，他有可能──会有万分之一的可能──他能接受这样的我吗？

烦恼到了极致，情绪一发酵，脑中反而逐渐空白。新希看着周遭的荒凉，觉得此情此景与心境相合，忽然想笑。

使用父亲的术，站在父亲喜欢待的高处，脑海里想的全是父亲，即使是这样，他仍然不像父亲。

他到底还是没有笑，目光缓缓扫过四周，投向脚下深处的地面。在太阳已经消失的此刻，该是地面的地方只有一片黑暗，他站得太高了，一只脚还悬著空，在风势下微微摇晃。

新希侧头看了眼身后飘动的砂铁。

要信任砂。这一句教诲，其实新希也没有做到。砂铁於他是最合意称手的武器，若有信任，也是对己身力量的信任。我爱罗才是真正信任砂的人，他与砂浑然一体，战斗时甚至不像在使用忍术，他就是砂的化身。

如果父亲在这儿，我知道他会做什么。

带着几分颓丧之下逆向而生的兴味，新希想：我没有亲眼看过，但这一定是父亲会做的事。

他微微张开手臂，脑袋一仰，重心向后，摔向深不可见的地面。

这一次没有父亲的砂，是砂铁如一道黑色的闪电急坠而下，接住了他。

TBC.

* 文中提到的衝突出自火之意志繼承者

我堅持我愛羅做過從高處往下跳讓砂子接住自己的事=v=  
整體來說這篇就是新希在像父親/不像父親、順從慾望/壓抑慾望之間反覆橫跳。  
12歲前天真執著一根筋，18之後沉穩溫柔勢在必得，這中間還有一個青春迷茫，心情很差(但又很閒)的新希。希望不會寫得不討喜，這章可能讓人讀得無聊。


	26. 【番外】半張照片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來源是一張我愛羅和新希坐在綠色沙發上，新希在瞄我愛羅的官方雜誌圖。

【新爱】半张照片

新希珍藏着半张照片，它从中被撕開，断裂处一片平整，几乎没有毛边，手法干脆俐落，当然了。他做事向来俐落。

那里头的人就在他身边，新希仍然时不时将它拿出来看一看。这是风影屈指可数的私人照，镜头捕捉到了他微笑的表情。

新希拿起照片，凑到眼前细看，像他做过很多次的那样。将手指遮在我爱罗脸上。只露出嘴唇的时候，能轻易看出它并未上扬，唇角呈现的平滑弧度松懈而冷淡。

然而移开手指，他看见父亲一手托腮，姿态略显慵懒的侧著脸，目光明亮的，向他笑。

不，严格来说，是向摄影师笑才对。新希的表情变得危险起来，他将照片锁回抽屉里，怀着某种独占与嫉妒，仿佛现在正有一双眼睛在窥伺它。这是反应过度，新希自己知道。

可他是对什么反应过度呢？

曾经这张照片只是照片，新希爱惜它就像爱惜父亲给他的一切。他不会经常想起它，闭上眼就能勾勒出所有细节，却还是想将它拿出来再看几眼，不会幻想何时能再次看见父亲流露如此的神态。

这很难。

我爱罗并不冷酷，事实上他完全是这个词的反面，任何与他稍有接触的人都能清楚看见这一点，但他仍然，至少在新希的记忆里，吝於牵动他的嘴唇。

捕捉了仅此一次的瞬间，这张照片的来源是一次采访。

愚蠢的采访。新希如此评价，他甚至不想记起任何一个细节。很遗憾，事实上他自然记得很清楚。

风影楼里有一间会客室，以砂隐的标準而言装潢不差，除了一张绿色的长沙发特別丑陋。在新希还是个等待父亲结束工作带自己回家的孩子时，就听过值班的人讨论应该换掉它。

我爱罗鲜少使用这个房间，当他推开门领著新希走进去，这张沙发倒是丑得新希回过了神。

“父亲。”他急促的开口，“我还是不明白，这太突然了。”

“我也忘了这件事，所以没有提前告诉你。抱歉。”我爱罗说，“不需要紧张。”

新希的表情纠结了一会，不知道该先告诉父亲道歉是没必要的，还是强调自己没有紧张。“所以父亲也觉得这件事不重要吧。”否则怎么会忘？他从来没见我爱罗忘过什么，“让记者采访，这种事……”

“是件不重要的小事。”我爱罗平静的说，“因此也不必太过排斥。”

逻辑正确，但新希最讨厌的正是在不重要的枝微末节上浪费时间。他是行动派，像我爱罗，可惜年长者风度中的从容只学到了表面。此外，他在电视上看过漩涡博人受访的节目，无论如何也不想像他一样傻。

“这是报纸，不是电视节目。”我爱罗已经在沙发上坐下了，搁在椅面上的手轻拍两下，向他示意。

“……”新希过去坐下。他不像父亲那样靠在椅背上，也和自己平时笔直的站姿截然不同，是将手肘撑着腿，背脊微微弓起的姿态，“没有事先準备，我可能会说错话。”

“嗯。”我爱罗交叠双腿，双手也轻松的叠在腿上，过了几秒才意识到新希在担忧，“想说什么就说什么。”他说，“不恰当的内容自然不会出现在报纸上。”

即是说记者写完文章，还要经过风影点头才能面世。新希微微低著脸，知道自己不该意外。风影的威严，他很少亲身体会，但也旁观过足够多次，至今仍然会因此升起骄傲而忐忑的悸动。

绷紧的肩膀一定是被误解为紧张所致，因为父亲在他的右肩上轻轻按了一下。

新希抿了下嘴唇，起身开始整理自己的房间。我爱罗的宽和与耐心就像……父母面对着不够听话聪明但尚可教育的孩子。当然，在他们的场合可以把“像”去掉，因为他们就是父子。但是我爱罗给予耐心的范围相当，相当的广。

广阔到能包涵一个不知所谓的年轻记者。

这个褐色头发的家伙大概比新希年长十岁，犹带稚气，热情然而大脑空空，和在同辈中属佼佼者的新希完全不是一回事，彻底是个菜鸟。

新希觉得这太可笑了，是啊，他们国家的报业刚起步不久，想要熟练的员工大概得从火之国挖角──但这仍然不构成让一个菜鸟浪费风影时间的理由。看看他问的是些什么：风影大人在工作之余有休閒吗？风影大人喜欢哪些食物呢？风影大人理想的妻子是什么类型？

如果不是我爱罗对这些空洞的问题反应温和，还能从新希喜欢吃鱼一路谈至铺设雷车带来的交通便利，以种仙人掌(他的休閒)起头介绍了近年卓有成效的大规模温室种植，将整个对话大致保持在有意义的轨道上，新希可能会起身把记者扔出风影楼。

饶是如此，当褐发青年(竟然胆敢)问他想要怎样的母亲，新希体会到了极度恼怒之下不干点坏事不行的冲动，所谓恶向胆边生。“在我看来，没有任何人配得上父亲。”他冷漠而粗鲁的说，杀气腾腾的瞪着对方：“我不会承认任何「母亲」。”

记者被惊住了，只是不晓得是因为他的语气或眼神。“风影大人……怎么看呢？”他转过去期期艾艾的问，顿了顿，又展现出一种半吊子的机灵：“这个部份能写在报纸上……吗？”

“就別写了。”我爱罗回应。新希微微低著脸，转过眼珠去觑他，感觉到父亲的目光在自己身上。

“虽然不太明白。”我爱罗对他说，声音平静，知道他没生气让新希松了口气，“不过，以前手鞠也说过类似的话。”

姑母也说过？新希眉头一动，记者则像找到了台阶，大松口气：“原来如此，他们都很爱风影大人呢。”

“是么。”

“是啊，因此才会觉得哪怕是公主也配不上您。”年轻人笑着说。

新希的耳根热了起来，而且感到生气。自己都还未大声表白的话，就这样被一个笨蛋随口说出来了。他保持著相同的姿势动也不动，继续尝试瞄向父亲确认他有何反应。

他喜欢他所听到的吗？或是砂铠覆盖下的脸仍然没有表情？

新希什么也没看清，只有微微仰起的下颔，一小截沒有棱角的光滑弧度。

值得庆幸的，这一刻被一旁的摄影师拍了下来，照片给了他答案。采访之后没几天，新希就在父亲的书桌上看见它，它被一方镇纸压着，正好遮住右侧的我爱罗。

“这是那天的照片吗？”新希立即问，“我能看么？”

我爱罗点点头，在将它递给他的时候轻声问他的意見：“你认为这适合被放在报纸上么？”

新希第一眼看见的便是我爱罗脸上的笑，他斜倚著沙发扶手的姿态，轻轻抵著脸颊的白皙手掌。这一切让心跳猛然停了一拍，大脑的反应一点也没慢，新希脱口而出：“不行！”

“我也这么想。”我爱罗毫不意外，但他的理由是：“可以的话，我不希望你在晋升上忍前过度曝露在视线中……”

新希也这么想，他始终觉得像漩涡博人那样上节目很不“忍者”，又不太高兴父亲认为他现在还无法保护自己。然后，他注意到我爱罗的话还未说尽。

“父亲？”他问，“有什么问题吗？”

我爱罗沉默半晌，横放在桌上的手，食指轻轻敲了两下，“我在笑。”

新希也觉得这是个大问题，可是他的著眼点肯定和父亲不一样。“这有什么不对么？”

“……不庄重。”我爱罗蹙著眉头，“手鞠，马基，海老藏前辈……他们都提醒过。”

直觉告诉新希，这句话的开头还有一句没说出口的“虽然不太明白”。说实话，他也不太明白。在他看来父亲笑得过份好看，他不想让任何人都能看见，至於不庄重他是一点也没看出来。

我爱罗的神色淡淡的，新希端详一会，意识到镇纸压住的位置不是偶然。“您不喜欢自己的表情？”他轻声说，“但我很喜欢。父亲其实一向会笑。只是没有这么明显。”

“嗯。”我爱罗稍微和缓了表情，却没否认。新希想了想，将照片折起，一撕两半，将一半在我爱罗惊讶的目光下推向他，有些紧张的看着我爱罗拿起它。

那上头是他自己，被砂铁裹著只露出脸与手掌，最引人注意的就是向右后方瞄去的一双眼睛，它们正悄悄看向我爱罗。

其实新希也不喜欢自己被捕捉到的这一刻，但是直觉的，他知道父亲会喜欢。“那么，父亲的一半给我。”他说，“我的给父亲。”

我爱罗微微瞇起眼，起身到橱柜前拿出一个空相框，将照片放进去，搁在桌上，一边调整角度，一边向他点了点头，“这样很好。”

真是糟糕。新希想。

他站在已经收拾得整整齐齐的房间里，看着紧闭且上锁的抽屉。

能将三年前的事记得很清楚并不是坏事，然而每一段回忆都让本就薄弱的自制力更加岌岌可危。他记得父亲的笑容，他的声音，他如何回答那些愚蠢的问题……

那记者嘎嘎笑着说他发现砂隐的美人好多。为什么砂隐的美人这么多呢？

父亲愣了半天说，我们的水果也很甜。

新希将双手撑在桌沿处握紧。如果今天再遇到同样的问题，他知道父亲还会有同样的反应。我爱罗会困惑不解，斟酌之后决定按照自己的步调进行回应。

而我的反应不会和当时一样。新希想：父亲会如何回应我，如果我紧跟著问他，他为什么这么美？

带着几分清醒与几分疯狂，他打开锁，手伸进抽屉，没有拿出照片，而是轻轻用指腹碰触它。

如果我拿着它到书房去，告诉父亲，现在我明白了姑母他们为何要求您不该这么笑，父亲会如何回应？为什么您看起来如此轻佻，神情充满兴味，就像是……您很期待。您想要被亲近吗？也许将手掌覆上您交叠的腿，拉开您支著脸颊的手，用一只肤色更深、更宽阔的手取而代之？您想被如此对待吗？

──他会如何回应我？

书房里。

我爱罗放下笔，手指虚虚抚过纸面，确认墨迹已经足够干。他伸手去拿火漆準备封好这纸公文，目光转动时，不经意地停在桌上的相框上。

相框里的新希面无表情，双手的十指扣在一起，是稍嫌紧绷的肢体语言，与他的表情及那身漆黑的砂铁相符。

如果不是他正在偷觑著什么，小心且谨慎，他看起来就是个生硬、冷酷的年轻忍者。新希很少在对视中率先移开视线，也不会躲避任何打量他的目光，他的性格中有强烈的自我，我爱罗早已习惯被他盯着看，正面的、直率的。

所以当他能用旁观的角度看见新希在偷看他……

我爱罗收回目光，在卷起公文时叹了口气，半是好笑，半是可惜。

新希不会高兴听到他这么说，但他真的很可爱。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手鞠沒說過沒人配得上我愛羅，但是她確實會阻止年輕女粉接近小愛。
> 
> 剛入新愛時看見這張圖，一直很想為它寫篇文。對三七分老愛的接受是從這張圖開始的！他不但好看而且還成熟！新愛之前我心裡的我愛羅是性絕緣體，很難想像圖文任何形式的肉。然後我看到了這個老愛！
> 
> 寫文的同時研究了很久，覺得老愛的五官和風影愛差不太多，尤其嘴唇都是接近“平”的弧度。但效果......小愛可愛又溫柔，而老愛真TM誘人。


	27. 【番外】享受人生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：有肉，咬。我也不知道尺度該怎麼算，反正如標題。

新希出生的那年，是一百年来最和平的时候。

受够了战国时期的混沌无序，相对稳固的忍村制度诞生，战争由“日常”变成平均20多年爆发一次的惨事。忍者在互相的消耗与警惕中对峙，直到第四次忍界战争，木叶、云、岩、砂、雾，五大忍村在天罚般的危难前终于选择放下过去的仇恨，为共同的未来奋战。

一旦拋弃阴谋，真诚的合作之后，五影认识到，能够对付忍者的只有忍者，五村联合，则世上无人能辖制他们──大筒木一族，天外来客不是“此世”之人──不需要拥有多聪明的脑袋，每个人都明白到，忍者想要生存，其实并不需要继续自杀自灭。

战后第三年，平民已经将诡异的红月拋到脑后，偶然想起也只像是做了场梦；忍者们以各自的影为首，仍旧保持著联系，他们合作甚至通婚，情感逐渐取代利益的纽带。

在这一年，新希出生了。

尽管做为忍者被养育，新希成长在安全的环境，也从未缺乏过什么，这个年龄的孩子都是如此。他们拥有的是忍者世界前所未见的，故而有些年长的前辈认为年轻人过得太惬意，忍者的传承将会因此丟失。

在向来以忍受严酷环境自豪的砂隐，甚至有人向风影提出限制物资的建议。在他们看来，享受超出生存需求的食物与饮水只会让人怠惰，更別提娱乐。如果可以的话，最好让孩子们更早进入部队，离开父母的庇荫。

五代风影拒绝了他们。速度之快，让人不免质疑他是不是根本没有认真考虑。

“我考虑得很清楚。”风影年轻的眼中没有任何迷茫：“你们担忧下一代会成为和我们不一样的忍者，而在我看来……他们本当如此。如果孩子们只能过与我一样的生活，我所做的一切就没有任何意义。”

“如果有人告诉你，忍者没有追求幸福的权力，你应该过得更刻苦，不要理会他们。”事后，他对当时还是学生的新希说，“我也活在比先辈们更稳定的时代，他们建立起忍村的秩序，继承他们意志的我建立了现在。你现在的生活并非凭空而来，你要珍惜它。”

在我爱罗的字典里，珍惜似乎与享受是同义词。

他冷漠的面容下是炽热的心，爱情驱使著它每一次的跳动。

“呵。”新希忽然笑了一声。

呼出的气息喷在洁白的皮肤上，淡淡粉色浮现，他亲吻著，将感情一并倾注过去，满足地感觉一双柔软的手搂住他的脖颈，被抱在桌上的人低头凑向他，轻声问：“怎么了？”

“任务回来之后首先做这种事……”贴在我爱罗胸前，新希用两指掐弄著小小的凸起，说话时将热气呵在上面，“我是不是太放纵了？”他含住正在逐渐向深红色转变的地方，有恃无恐：“父亲怎么看？”

“任务……完成得很好。”比起他难得有些嚣张的态度，我爱罗仍然是沉稳的，兴奋只表达在新希肩背上收紧的手指，“保护了平民的安全和……财产。你……做得很好。”

还没听见任何呻吟，新希已经兴奋得头脑发热，他不再满足於温和的挑逗，唇齿和手上的力道都变得放肆。他喜欢被父亲称赞，小时候，那会让他斗志昂扬，在艰苦的训练后恨不得再出去跑十圈，觉得自己可以再拿下更多的胜利与荣耀，发誓自己决不会辜负父亲的期望。

现在，在他做着这些逾越的事情时，父亲说他做得好。

尽管新希知道他所针对的只是任务……

“现在呢，父亲？”他仰起脸，光滑的胸膛被印满痕迹，隐隐有一层薄汗，被他的大手反覆地揉。新希凑上去，用舌尖小小的碰触抿紧的嘴唇：“父亲可以称赞我么？说我做得好……？”

我爱罗偏过头，避开嘴角一次次蜻蜓点水的碰触，默默看着可说是有点得意忘形的新希。

几秒后，不晓得经过了怎样的思索，他慢慢趴到新希的肩膀上，“你做得很好。”他轻声说，“……我去开会前，你还有二十分钟。”

新希腾地红了脸，其迅速让人惊讶他的耳朵竟然没有冒烟。他重重咬在眼前温热的颈项上，我爱罗闷哼一声，新希一松开他就抬手去摸，不希望这个显眼的地方留下痕迹，新希一把握住，捏著他的手急躁地吻住他。舌头被纠缠，我爱罗几乎没有撑过三秒，或者根本没有费力去忍耐，他完全倚在新希的身上。

他的父亲十分敏感。这个男人的灵魂能感知所有爱意与憎恨，用身体记住每一次疼痛与快感。不管做了几次，新希总是会惊讶他在接吻时有多……不堪一击。

随之而来的就是庆幸，庆幸在自己之前无人能与他如此亲密。

新希扯下长裤，力道之大让它发出不祥的绷裂声，我爱罗抗议似的在他怀里弹动了一下。或者那并不是抗议，当新希将手覆上去的时候，他已经坚硬到烫手的程度。

“请放松一些，父亲。”新希贴着他的嘴唇说，“您夹得太紧了。”

勾在腰后的腿微微松了松，我爱罗闭着眼，再次吻上他之前，一本正经的点了下头。

父亲关注他的每个需求，会为他做任何事。新希怀抱爱意与崇拜，同时妒忌不愉的想：但父亲永远不会，哪怕只是一刻，忘记他的会议。

“唔……”低吟被悉数封在口中，他们在本该只用来办公的书房里交缠。隐密而安全的家里，他们安静得像在偷情，没有耗费任何心神在言语上。新希少见的急躁，被进入时我爱罗因疼痛而弓起身，一只手向后撑在桌上，另一手仍旧搂着新希，哼出了几声短促的鼻音。

满是吻痕指印的胸膛，修长的脖颈仰起颤抖，将这般姿态尽收眼底，新希几乎先一步呜咽出声，红著眼抱紧父亲深重的进犯。肉体剧烈地撞击，即使是熟悉情事的身体也有些勉强，我爱罗再次收紧被他挟在腰间的腿，眼角泛起豔丽的红暈，嘴唇张开来发出喘息，与身下进出的节奏一致，凭添性感。

新希同样喘息粗重，忍耐的汗水从额上滚滚而下，他深深埋在高热的身体里横冲直撞，不断拨开汗溼的红发亲吻紧闭的眼睛。他的父亲很快就更加明显的张开嘴唇，莹润著一丝唾液水光的舌尖抵著下唇，渴望接吻。新希明白，却没有回应，只用目光一遍遍膜拜这副沉醉的神情。太短了。他满足又焦躁的想。太短了，我可以就这样和父亲做上一整天。

“新希……”我爱罗微微睁开眼。身体追逐著性和吻的快乐，那双总是明净如镜的眼睛睁开来，里面满满的装着新希。

“不可以，新希……”我爱罗支撑着不向后倒下，调整气息，看着他断断续续的说，“这次……不能射在里面……”

新希的大脑里轰的一炸，电光石火间无数画面闪过，父亲因爱欲而湿漉漉的脸庞生动无比，额际爱字红豔欲滴。他在顶峰处偏过脸，嘴唇微微张开，此时新希总是会立刻凑过去吻他──

“唔！”我爱罗惊喘，忽然抱紧他，整个人哆嗦得厉害，腿部柔韧的肌肉更是一阵阵发顫。背上被指甲深深刺入，新希在刺痛里嘶了一声，意识瞬间回笼。

新希愣愣看着满脸通红的父亲，风影看起来十分错愕，圆睁的眼眸难得流露出几许慌乱和指责之意。

高热的体内一片黏腻。

“……”我爱罗是率先找回语言能力的那一个，他缓缓眨了下眼，随即平静下来，“新希……你是故意的？”

“不是、我……”新希则完全找不回冷静，“我不是故意这么快就……”声音逐渐小下去，他几乎把嘴唇咬出血，脸上一阵青一阵白，想就地挖个洞钻进去──他还宁愿自己是不听父亲的话故意弄在里面。

“新希？”我爱罗拉开他遮脸的手，扳过来与他对视，“你怎么了？”

“父亲不能说那样的话……”新希闷闷的说，低著头睫毛扑扇：“那会让我太兴奋……”

不用抬头，他都知道父亲一定是满脸困惑的：我说什么了？

新希叹口气，再次认识到在五代风影的身边，要长时间保持情绪激动是一件不容易的事。他找回理智，用父亲更能理解的逻辑解释：“我都还没有让您快乐。”

说着，他轻柔的碰了碰我爱罗仍然挺立的物事。溼润的裂隙被指腹蹭过，立刻滴出晶亮的液体，我爱罗却摇头示意他起身，“没有时间了，別继续了。”

“喔。”新希顺从的放开他，向后退了一步。

这一步，他的视野从父亲的脸，变成父亲的整个人。

我爱罗坐在桌子上，原本被打开的腿向内拢了拢，阴影下依稀能看见刺目的浊白，他对此毫无自觉，抹了一把汗溼的头发，正要下去，新希又再次欺身过来，两只手按住了他的大腿。

“请再给我五分钟。”他说。

然后在我爱罗茫然的目光里跪下，单手握着要害熟练的捋动两下，扶著它直接送入口中。

这么做的时候，他郑重地闭上眼。

苦涩，还有父亲浅薄的气味。

父亲的叫声，惊慌的喊“新希”。

温热饱满的物体在口腔里颤动。

新希用舌头反覆磨蹭，使唾液分泌，逐渐将脸颊贴近不断颤栗的腿间。这比预期的容易，需要做的和吮棒棒糖差不多，虽然他也没吃过几次棒棒糖。

头顶上传来的喘息里有哭腔，头发被扯住，力道不大。不需要这么做。我爱罗嘶哑的说。新希的回应是含得更深，有规律的收紧又放松。

父亲是否知道这种行为是什么？他分了点心去想。他知道人们认为这是单方面的侵犯，因此不想要我这么做吗？

我爱罗很快就洩了。新希按著他的腿，亲密地环抱他的腰，他怎么也无法向后躲避，至少让滨临释放的器物离开口腔，最终只能弯下去抱住新希贴在胸腹间的脑袋，十指伸入发间，在崩溃的震颤中死死收紧。

将液体尽数吞下，新希抬起头，看见父亲仍然喘得厉害，红著眼眶像在怒视他，却没有真正散发出愤怒。

“没有耽误您的会议。”他故意这么说。

“……”我爱罗在他的唇上摸了一下，对于红肿的唇显得有些懊悔，冷下脸低声说：“你等我回来。”

不等新希回答他就消失了，桌上只剩下些许的砂子。

──嚯。

已经到了要用瞬身术的地步吗？

收拾残局时，新希意识到自己是冲动了。他们的花样不太多，偶尔有新尝试也会事先说清楚，这次是他自己破坏了默契。

他想父亲留下的那句话可能并没有说全，全句应是“等我回来收拾你”。

几个小时后，我爱罗回来了。他把新希从厨房叫出来，抱臂坐在沙发上默默看着他。

“父亲要先用饭么？”新希率先开口，保持著和父亲如出一辙，清爽而非阴郁的面无表情，“会议顺利吗？”

“……”又是几串省略号之后，我爱罗用指节压了压自己的嘴唇，开口：“这么做的时候，应该并不舒服吧？”

“一点也不。”新希说，“父亲有在我的脸上看见痛苦吗？我那么做只是想取悅父亲而已，乃是顺应内心的渴望。”

“是么？”我爱罗略一点头，站了起来，“那么我也试试看吧。”

事后想起来，他一定是预期新希会跳起来阻止他吧，新希也确实踩进了“陷阱”。他在短暂愣神后一把将我爱罗拉回去，不让他有机会将脸凑向他的那个部位，在沙发上手脚并用的缠住他。

“不行，父亲。”他短促的说。

胸口被我爱罗摸了一下，那可不是挑逗，不如说是在提醒他的心跳有多快。而且新希不用提醒也知道自己的下面正无礼的顶著父亲，脸颊更热辣辣的发着烫。

“为什么不行？”我爱罗很镇定，“那不是痛苦的事，你自己说的。”

“因为……父亲不适合那么做。”

“喔？”

我不认为那是难堪屈辱的事。新希看着父亲坦荡的眼神，想：那和我认为让父亲这么做太缺乏尊重有冲突吗？

他们是不一样的。

他是“孩子”，是“部下”，若要问新希这两个身份应尽的责任是什么，他会回答，是守护父亲和风影的威严。

因为本人相当缺乏这方面的自觉。领导与被领导、控制与被控制，我爱罗身为家庭与村子的“长”，对于构建权力关系没有丝毫的兴趣。

“父亲不适合这么做。”新希轻声重覆了一次，将右手食指放到我爱罗的嘴唇上，去碰触光滑的牙齿。

短暂迟疑后，理解了他的暗示，我爱罗打开牙关，让他的手指滑了进去。

就像新希用唇舌确认过的一样，他的口腔潮溼而温暖，舌尖顺从手指的移动，让他缓慢的向里深入。新希无意假装道貌岸然，他抵著父亲的部位已经越来越放肆了，手指轻轻磨蹭，就能感觉到舌尖怕痒的向后瑟缩。

“唔。”我爱罗忽然皱紧眉头，新希狠下心没有立刻收手，於是被食指抵住的舌根抽搐起来，连带着咽喉一道收缩，我爱罗皱起脸，发出了混合呛咳和干呕的痛苦声音。

新希一收手他便摀住嘴，又按著还在滚动的喉结，好像想制止那种反射性的恶心感。

“父亲的喉咙太浅了，不适合。”新希说，其语气就像我爱罗告诉小时候的他，你还太小了，不能熬夜。

他执起我爱罗的手，将食中二指含下，一口气含到指根，在那里小小的磕下一点牙印，“您看，我轻易就能这么做。”他吐出手指，吻著它们说，“所以让我来就好了。”

我爱罗仍然按著有些抽痛的喉咙，眼底残留着零星的不满与困惑，如果经过练习也许就能做到了──他可能是在这么想着。但在被新希抬起脸接吻之后，这些不晓得是想反驳什么的念头就消散了。

“我知道了。如果你认为你并不需要……”年长的男人理智地说，“总之还是交给你了，新希。”

“请交給我吧。”新希满足的叹息，再一次伸手褪下了他的长裤。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滿腦子腦補羞憤的老愛，然後寫出羞憤的新希。  
> sigh，我到底在干啥。


End file.
